Cabba's Adventures in Advance Academy and Beyond
by Jaroberts251
Summary: Starting a couple years before the tournament of power in an AU, a inspired 13 year old Saiyan warrior, Cabba, is transferred to highschool half way through the first semester of the school year. Now he must readjust to his circumstances if he is to survive. Luckily he makes some friends and he also meets a girl his age, but the thing is the their exact opposite from one another.
1. Chapter 1: The first day of school

**Cabba's Adventures in Advance Academy and Beyond**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter one: The First day of school**

 **Hey everyone, my name is Jaroberts251 and I'm here to bring you a new story that someone suggested that I do a Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale type of story so I decided it give it a try out and see what I can do, but to be honest I know that I might not be good a writing for Dragon Ball Super, but I know that I'm good with writing for harem type of story so this will be a bit of a challenge for me. Anyway let's move on to the story…**

"Caaabbbbba. Time to get up or you're going to be late for your first day at your new school." His mother sang softly.

The thirteen year old heard his mother voice and shifted in his bed as he groaned, "Aww mom I don't want to go school."

"Come on Cabba I know you maybe upset about changing school so suddenly, but you need to give it a try because you're going to meet a lots of new people, so you'll be able make a lot of new friends and probably even a girlfriend as well." His mother said.

"Mom I'm thirteen I'm sure nobody at a High school would ever date someone like me." Cabba argued.

"It's not just any High school, but it the academy for the highly advance such as yourself so you never know." His mother replied, "Now hurry and get ready so you can go."

Cabba groaned in defeat before he hopped out of bed and started to get dress for the day as he was getting dressed a thought popped in the back of head.

"Man I can't believe that my entire life has changed because of just one meeting.' He thought.

 ***Flashback***

"I'm being transferred to high school?" Cabba asked.

Cabba was in the office of his Middle school's principal as he just received the news of his transfer.

"Yes Cabba, all of your teachers feel that the since your grades off the scale majority of the year that they thought that you need more of a challenge in your education. Not only that, but your power level is far past this school averaged requirements so I don't see why you shouldn't get a push higher in life." His old principal explained.

"I understand sir, but the problem is we're already in mid-semester!" Cabba exclaimed.

"Don't worry I'm sure that with your high intelligent and power level you'll surely be able to catch up in no time." The principal replied, "You'll do a terrific job over there I'll be wishing for success."

"Thank you sir I'll do my best." Cabba replied.

 ***Flashback ended***

'And intend to keep my promise.' Cabba said finishing his thought.

Through the commotion, Cabba had finished getting ready for school as he was now wearing a green denim vest with a short sleeve navy blue shirt underneath, blue jeans and dark black boots.

Cabba headed downstairs with a one strapped with a single strapped dark blue backpack on. He walked into the kitchen, where his mother greeted him.

"Glad to see you're finally up Cabba, you're looking very handsome." She complemented.

"Thank you, mom." Cabba replied.

"Now you should eat breakfast before you head off to school, sweetheart." His mother insisted.

"Yes ma'am." Cabba agreed.

The thirteen year old took a seat at the table and began eating like his mother insisted. After 4 eggs, 9 sausage, and 3 biscuits in 1 minute, Cabba was ready to go.

"Well I'm going to head out now, bye mom I love you." Cabba said as he took off outside closing the door behind him.

Cabba took flying as he headed off to school. Less than an hour he arrived in the city as he making his descend to the academy.

"Hmm, this is Sadala's Advance Academy this is where most of the strongest/smartest warriors come from all over the universe come to get educated by the best and this is where I'll be attending from now. I wonder if I'll ever get a chance to any of them." Cabba said to himself.

Cabba walked through the halls as he made his to the principal's office. He knocked on the door a few times before he heard a voice telling him to come in. Entering the room, Cabba saw a tall man sitting at a desk with black and gray hair with an eye-patch over his right eye wearing a brown suit.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Umm hello sir, my name is Cabba and I was recently transferred here." Cabba replied, nervously.

"Ahh. Then you must be the boy, who came straight from eight grade, am I right?" the man asked.

"That's correct sir." Cabba replied.

"Good and I know that it's going to be a hassle trying to figure out your way around, that's why I've you a guide to help you find your way around the school." The principal said.

"Thanks sir that would be so much easier than just walking around aimlessly, when do I get to meet them?" Cabba asked.

"They should be here any minute now." The principal replied.

The door soon bust opened catching both the principal and Cabba's attention. The two of them turned to see two girls walking in as they were walking Cabba looked to notice that both the girls was about his age, one with spiky black hair while wearing a red shirt with black pants. The other girl was also his age as she wore red, but had a timid look on her face as she hid behind the first girl.

"What the- Caulifla, you know I didn't call for you!" The principal snapped.

"Duh I know that principal one eye I'm only here because the teacher allowed me to accompany Kale." The first girl replied then looking at Cabba, "So who is this scrub?"

"This "scrub" is our newest transfer, Cabba, and Cabba this our school delinquent, Caulifla, and the girl standing behind her is one of this school smartest students, Kale." The principal introduced.

"Alright enough with the introduction old man, now tell Kale what you need to tell her so we can get back to class already!" Caulifla order.

"Well you see it's about Cabba I thought that Kale could be his guide to help him find his way around the school, but since you're here you could be his guide as well Caulifla." The principal replied.

"What! No way I'm not having you drop this newbie on me nor Kale, let's go Kale." Caulifla ordered looked.

Caulifla was about to exited the room when the principal said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Caulifla, because it might be a major effect on your grade."

"What are you talking about one eye?" Caulifla asked, turning her head back.

"This was a requested for Kale, but now it's an assignment for you and if you refuse to do said assignment then I'm going to have tell one of your teacher to put in that you got a 0 out of 300 points." The principal replied.

"What no way that'll totally bring my score down and besides why do we have to show him around for all we know he could be a total weakling!" Caulifla argued, pointing at Cabba.

"On the contrary Caulifla, but it was Cabba's power level as well as his intelligences that got him transferred here, now you can either choose to accept this assignment or not but you know the consequences of the choice you make." The principal said.

"Fine I'll do it, but you're overstepping your power scale." Caulifla replied.

"You've overstepped your power a long time ago." The principal said, turning to Cabba, "Now Cabba here your schedule, now hurry you three I believe class has already started."

The principal handed Cabba a sheet of paper with the order of his classes on it.

"Arigatou, principal." Cabba replied.

With that the three of them left the office as they were headed to class. As they were walking, Caulifla turned to Cabba as she asked,

"Okay Cabba before me and Kale get back to class we have to help find your first class, so what do you take first?"

Cabba then started to look at his schedule, but before he could say anything Caulifla took the paper from him and started looking at it herself. Cabba watched her read his schedule as he could feel that something was upsetting her

"Ehh Caulifla is there something wrong with my schedule?" Cabba asked.

"No everything is perfectly fine." Caulifla replied, with of angry in her voice

"It doesn't feel like your being honest what's wrong?" Cabba asked.

"It-it's just that you have every class on the same as me and Kale!" Caulifla exclaimed.

"Really that's what your upset about?" Cabba asked.

"Yeah I thought that after we're finishing showing you around this place I thought it would be the last time I get to see you, but no we get to see you all of the time." Caulifla replied.

"Well if that's how you feel I promise that once you two are done I promise to stay out of your way, okay." Cabba said.

"Good now let's get going." Caulifla replied.

The three of them continued walking off heading to their class. They arrived to the class with Caulifla and Kale walking in first and all attention soon turned to Cabba, who walked into the class after Caulifla and Kale.

"Excuse me young man, but can I help you with something?" The teacher asked.

"Umm yes I'm new here and according to my schedule that this is my first class." Cabba explained.

"You're new? Oh then you must be that transfer student that I've been hearing about. My name is Miss. Tobiichi, now please come to the front and introduce yourself to the rest of the class." The teacher requested.

Cabba did as he was told and walked to the front as he faced the entire class.

"Hello everyone my name is Cabba and I know that it's strange for someone to change school in the middle of semester, but just know that even though I'm new that I won't be left behind so easily and I hope that we could all get along." Cabba finished.

"Alright Cabba since you're new I'll place you in the middle row next to Hit. Hit will you please raise your hand." Miss. Tobiichi requested.

A hand raised and Cabba looked to see a tall purple skinned boy with a trench coats. Cabba walked to the empty desk and sat down. Sitting down Cabba could feel someone staring at the back of his head and turned around to see it was Caulifla staring at him from the seat right behind.

"Umm hello." Cabba whispered, confused.

"Are you serious, you said that you were going to stay out our way and here you are right in front of us?" Caulifla whispered, angrily.

"Hehe sorry about that, but she just put me here." Cabba whispered, nervously.

Caulifla just rolled her eyes at him in ignorance and Cabba turned to see Kale looking at him before she looked down, putting her arms on her desk and her head down facing the other way.

'Man she a shy one and to think that I'm supposed to figure out my way around the school with the help of these two: one has an anger problem and the others shy one too shy to talk to me. This is going to be a long day.' Cabba thought.

Cabba turned his attention to his teacher, who was introducing a new chapter to the lesson.

The class processed with Cabba taking out his notebooks and writing down notes. It wasn't a very difficult class and Cabba appeared to enjoyed it.

At the end of class, Cabba packed up his things and met up with Caulifla and Kale at the door of the classroom.

"Okay that's our first class down, now we better move to the next one and that's Physical Education now this time you better stay out our way Cabba." Caulifla ordered.

"I'll try my best." Cabba replied sweatdropped.

"Good now let's get going." Caulifla said.

Caulifla took off walking with Kale following her closely and Cabba following behind them.

They arrived at the P.E. class as they walked in Cabba could tell that he was looks from also everyone in the class was because he was new or that he was with Caulifla and Kale? Either way, Cabba had Caulifla point out where he needed to go for the boys locker room and he went inside.

Cabba got changed into his gym clothes and walked out to see that at they everybody gathered in the main P.E. area. He walked up to see that everyone was surroundings a tall man with orange hair and wearing black gi.

"Alright everyone today is our yearly mid-semester power level scaling it's to see how much you've improved over the first half of year." The coach announced, then noticing to see Cabba in the couch, "Ahh I see we have a new students joining us today, what's your name?"

"It's Cabba, sir." Cabba replied.

"Cabba? Well are you strong Cabba?" the coach asked.

"Yes I'm pretty strong, but I want to get stronger." Cabba replied.

"Pretty strong huh? Well Cabba this is a top of line scouter, so it won't break if you're pretty strong Cabba." The coach said.

"Yes sir." Cabba replied.

"Now everybody line up from height order, tallest to short, excluding Hit." The coach ordered.

'Wait Hit is in here?' Cabba thought. He looked around until his eyes landed on Hit, who was currently leaning a wall on the class with his arms crossed and eyes closed as appeared to not be paying attention, 'Man Hit must be pretty strong if he doesn't need to take the test that awesome.'

Cabba finished his thoughts as he lined up in the back and watched everybody get scanned. As the line was going he heard people getting score between either 200,000 to 500,000 power lever, but wasn't until the coach called up Caulifla that caught his attention.

"750,000!" The Coach scored.

Hearing that Cabba raised an eyebrow as he didn't expect her to be that strong, but then again she is a huge thorn in the principal's side so he guess that she had to be pretty strong. The line progressed until it was just him and Kale left.

"Kale!" The Coach called.

Kale didn't move. Cabba tried to help get her attention as he reached out to tap her on the shoulder, but she jumped in fear as soon as he made contact.

"Woah calm down I'm sorry, but it's your to go." Cabba said, trying to calm her down.

Kale didn't say anything and turned around as she nervously stepped up to the stage and the coach scanned her.

"250,000!" The Coach scored

Kale stepped down and went to rejoin Caulifla.

"Finally Cabba!" The Coach called.

Cabba stepped up and the coach aimed his scouter at him beginning to scan him. Cabba gulped nervously as he wanted to show his best and balled his fist and began to slowly raise his power.

"What! It's 750,000… no 800,000… no 900,000… No It's Not Possible!" The coach exclaimed, "And it's still-" was all the coach could say before his scouter exploded. 'How? How is it possible for his power level to surpass that of my own and it almost at the same level of Hit and he is only 13 years old!'

Everyone in the class started to talking and making noise about what they saw until the coach quieted them down by announcing.

"Alright everybody now that we have found out each of your power level it time to our sparing match up and with that you may decided just who you want to be your partner."

After that showing Cabba knew that very few people would want to be his sparing partner, but he knew one in this that might interesting to fight.

Cabba made his way across the gym as arrived at his ideal opponent. Cabba bow his head as he said, "Greeting I challenge you to be my sparing partner." The scene shifted to reveal that it was Hit, who Cabba was talking to.

Hit didn't reply.

"Hmm come on Hit, you're the strongest person here and I always like to battle strong opponent and I want to battle you to how much stronger I can get." Cabba said.

Hit opened one of his eyes and replied, "You're persistent Cabba, but I highly recommend that pick someone else to spare with."

"Not likely because after what I just did there will be no one willing to spare with me." Cabba said.

"That's understandable, but out of every group there's always one willing to take a challenge or in case two including yourself and speaking on the subject here come an opponent for you." Hit replied.

"Cabba!" a voice yelled.

Hearing that Cabba immediately recognize, who the voice belong to and sweatdropped as he turned around to see Caulifla walking towards him with Kale following behind her.

"Caulifla, Kale, hey guys." Cabba said, nervously.

"Don't you act like you're surprised to see us after all because we're not only just your guides around the school, but we take the same classes with you as well now I choice you to be my sparing partner." Caulifla replied.

"You choose me, but I thought you wanted me to stay out your way?" Cabba asked.

"Well I changed my mind for this class at least, now come on I want to spare with you." Caulifla replied.

"If you want to spare so bad then why not spare with Kale?" Cabba asked.

"Because Kale is my best friend and besides that she also my prodigy and she very shy when it comes to fighting so it would be a easy win, but I couldn't do that to her." Caulifla replied, "Now hurry up I want to spare with you and especially at your full power."

"Umm… I don't want to know because I don't want to hurt you." Cabba said.

"Oh come stop being a wuss, you got all that power and you not going to use it that pathetic." Caulifla replied.

"But I…" Cabba started before he was interrupted by Hit interrupted him.

"I think you should do Cabba so you can prove who dominate in your relationship." Hit said.

"Relationship?! No no no Hit, you got it all wrong we're not in a relationship we just met and she just supposed to be showing me around the school that all." Cabba replied.

"Yeah like I would ever find myself in a relationship with this baka." Caulifla added, pointing at Cabba.

"If you meant that then why were you staring at Cabba the whole time last class?" Hit asked.

"W-w-w-what are you talking about I was obviously sleeping the entire time." Caulifla replied, starting to blush.

"Then why did you have one eye open that was focused on Cabba?" Hit asked.

Caulifla's blush darken as she shook her head, "No I'm afraid that you're very mistaken I was napping on my desk the entire so their no way I could've been staring at Cabba."

"If you say so." Hit rolled his eyes, "Anyway Cabba spare with her and show her just how powerful you are."

"If you say so Hit." Cabba said, turning to Caulifla, "Alright if you want to spare with me then you get what you ask for."

"Finally now let's get it." Caulifla replied, excited.

With that they took a few steps away from each other as they got into a battle stance.

"Okay will go on three is that good for you?" Cabba asked.

"Whatever let's get this started already." Caulifla replied, anxious to start.

Cabba started to count, "Alright 1.."

"…2.."

"…3!"

The two of them rushed at each other.

 **End of Chapter one**

 **Alright everybody that is it for Chapter one and I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it that may seem familiar at first, but it's going to be completely different from here on out. Anyway again hope you guys enjoyed it anyway if you have any ideas for the story feel free to leave a comment or P.M., me. Until next time my name is Jaroberts251 and I'm signing out, peace and stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2: First day continued

**Cabba's Adventures in Advance Academy and Beyond**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter two: First day continued…**

 **Hey everyone it's your boy, Jaroberts251 here and I'm here to bring you the second chapter of my new story, " Cabba's Adventures in Advance Academy and Beyond," and in this chapter I'll be continuing where I left off last chapter and I really hope that you guys all enjoy it. Now let's move on with the story…**

Back where we last left off Cabba and Caulifla were in a stand off as they were about to spar against one another.

"Alright 1…" Cabba started to count.

Cabba and Caulifla prepared themselves.

"…2…"

They got ready to take off

"…3!"

With that Cabba and Caulifla charged at one another as they began to fight.

Caulifla started off with throwing multiple punches at Cabba, but Cabba either blocked or dodge it. Now its Cabba turned to attack as he sent his own barrage of punches at Caulifla. She was able to stand her ground by letting her arms up over her face blocking Cabba's attacks. Cabba's assault continued as he tries to hit Caulifla with a spinning kick, but Caulifla grabbed his leg and skinned him around as she tossed him into the air. Cabba flew high in the air, but caught himself in mid-air as he started to hovering there. He looked down as he could see Caulifla flying towards him and decide to charge at her. The two Saiyan teenager met each other half way in the air as they began another round of fists and kicks.

While they were engaged in their sparring match on the sidelines both Hit and Kale stood by as they watched whole match play out.

"Sis." Kale said, scared.

"Don't worry Kale I'm sure Cabba will do nothing to actually hurt Caulifla in this match." Hit replied.

Kale gave Hit a silent nod and turned back to the fight.

Meanwhile, back with Cabba and Caulifla. The two continued to exchange blow with one another in air as they would only be able to land simple shots like; Cabba punching Caulifla in the face or Caulifla kneeing Cabba in the stomach or they hit each other with a headbutt.

When the two were done exchanging blows they separated as they landed on the ground with both appearing to be exhausted.

"Y-y-you're not half bad." Caulifla complemented between breath.

"Thanks and I can definitely say the same thing about you." Cabba replied also breathing hard.

"As if I every was," Caulifla said, then getting serious, "But for real I wanted you to use your full power, but from what I'm sensing you've been holding back."

"What are you talking about?" Cabba asked, confused.

"Don't play dumb, I know you've been holding back I can feel it in your attacks." Caulifla replied, annoyed.

Cabba sweatdropped, "Oh so you've noticed I thought I was doing a good job making it look like I was at full power."

"It was pretty obvious if you ask me, boy for a strong fighter, you're terrible at trying to lie to your opponents, now I want you to use your full power and come at me." Caulifla ordered.

"Uh yeah Caulifla, but the thing is I don't want to use my full power in this fight because I'm afraid that I might hurt you, so I'm holding back." Cabba explained.

"I don't need you concern, it's like you said 'you want to get stronger', well so do I that why I challenge you because besides other than Hit you're the strongest in the class so I wanted to spar with you so can compare myself to you and see how much stronger you are than me." Caulifla replied, angry.

'It's appears that Caulifla is determined well it look like I have no other choice.' Cabba thought, before speaking out loud, "Alright Caulifla I understand you entirely. You want to get and you do so by test fighting strong opponent, so here what I'm going to do I'm going to put my full power in one in attack, what do you say?"

"Okay, but you better use your full power because if I can sense that holding anything back I'll totally clobber you." Caulifla said.

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind, now here it come are you ready for my attack?" Cabba asked.

"Hurry up already before I fall asleep because of your excessive yapping." Caulifla replied.

With that Cabba cupped his hands together and brought them to the side, a purple aura appeared around his hands as it started to grow. Caulifla prepared herself as charged herself in energy surroundings herself in aura of white flames.

"Galick Gun!" Cabba fired his wave at Caulifla.

The beam head straight at Caulifla with full force and she placed her hands up in attempt to block the attack. While this progress on the sidelines, Hit unfolded his arms as he placed them in his pocket. Caulifla remained on her guard as she tried to take the attack head on, but just as the beam was about to make contact with her, Caulifla suddenly disappeared causing the beam to keep going until it collided with the wall.

"Huh? Where did you go?" asked a confused Cabba, who looking around for his missing opponent.

"I'm right here you, baka!" Caulifla shouted.

Cabba turned his head to see that it was in fact, Caulifla, as she was now standing next to Hit and Kale.

"You dodge it that awesome especially you move so fast I didn't even see you move that's impressive, Caulifla." Cabba said, happily.

"I didn't dodged it you, moron, I was moved by this idiot." Caulifla replied, pointing at Hit.

"Hit moved you, how is that possible he stood by Kale the entire time?" Cabba asked.

"Don't be fooled Hit's special ability called, "Time skips", it allows him travel through time whenever he wants." Caulifla explained.

'Time skips, no wonder Hit is one the strongest students in the school and one day I hope to battle him to see this action.' Cabba thought, eager to one day challenge Hit.

"Now with that said," Caulifla said, turning to Hit, "What do you think you were doing getting involved in our match like that I could've taken it?"

"Oh please if I hadn't gotten involved you would've ended up just like wall." Hit replied, pointing to where at the wall where Cabba's attack landed.

Caulifla looked to the direction Hit was pointing and her eyes widen as she looks to see that there was a big gaping hole in the wall.

'Cabba, you can do all that at your full power.' Caulifla thought, surprised.

As both Caulifla and Kale was busy staring at the hole in the wall, Hit took the opportunity to walk up to talk with Cabba.

"Hey Cabba." Hit said.

Cabba turned to Hit and replied, "Yes Hit."

"I would like you to sit with me at lunch, there a couple of questions I like ask you." Hit requested.

"Sure no problem." Cabba replied.

With that the school bell rung letting kids know it was time to switch to their next class.

"Okay I guess that's it for P.E., well I guess I better get change and head to my next class." Cabba stated.

"Alright Cabba I'll see you at lunch." Hit replied.

Hit walked off and Cabba turned as he was about to head to the locker room, but he was stopped as he heard Caulifla calling out to him.

"Cabba wait!" she called out.

Cabba turned to see Caulifla jogging up to him.

"Yes Caulifla." He replied.

"W-w-well I just wanted to tell you that it was pretty impressive how you were able to blow a hole in the wall like that." Caulifla said.

"Thanks and I would also like to say thank you as well for sparring with me." Cabba replied, "But don't worry I'll still keep my promise and stay out of you and Kale's way once you're done showing me around."

"Uh yeah about that I changed my mind and decided to that you don't have stay out of our way entirely." Caulifla said.

"Wait are you saying that you actually want me around?" Cabba asked.

"What?! No you, baka, I'm just saying that since you're new around here and don't have any friends that you can hang out with us so you won't feel so alone and besides I want to become stronger than you so I making you my prime target to test my abilities, understand." Caulifla stated.

"Yeah I understand." Cabba replied, giving Caulifla a playful smile.

"G-Good now let's get changed so we get going because me and Kale still have to show you to our next class." Caulifla said.

With that said, Cabba went back to the locker room as he changed out his P.E. attire and back into his street clothes. He walked out as he rejoined with both Caulifla and Kale, who were already waiting for him by the gym doors, and together the three of them headed off to class.

Their third period of the day, History class, and it was quite similar to first period. The teacher had Cabba introduce himself to the entire class. After introducing himself, Cabba took a seat in middle class row as he did in the first period, but instead of sitting in front of Caulifla and Kale he was sitting besides them. During class, the teacher was having the kids taking notes about the wars that happened all across the Universe 6.

The time appeared to go by fast as the school bell rung yet again telling kids it was time for lunch. Cabba pack up his stuff and he, Caulifla, and Kale headed off to lunch. Caulifla and Kale showed him the way to the cafeteria, but as they walked through the halls Cabba see he was even more students than earlier were looking at him.

"Umm Caulifla, why is everybody looking at me?" He whispered to Caulifla.

"It's probably because they heard how you blow a hole in wall during P.E. just ignore them, they're not use to see true power like that." Caulifla replied.

"Okay." Cabba said.

The three of them arrived at the cafeteria and Cabba looked around to try and find where Hit was sitting at. Cabba continued to look around until looked to find Hit sitting at the table at the far end off the table.

'There you are.' Cabba thought.

"Guys there too many in here let's eat outside." Caulifla suggested.

"Nah you guys go on without me, I'm going to eat lunch with Hit over there." Cabba replied.

"Whatever come Kale, let's go." Caulifla said.

Caulifla walked off and Kale followed behind her. Once they were gone, Cabba made his way over to Hit's table as he was walking to the table he soon realized that Hit wasn't alone, but instead was sitting next to two other students.

The first student appears to be yellow bear wearing a red tank top. The second student appeared to be a large robot.

"Hey Hit." Cabba called out.

Hit looked from his table to see Cabba walking towards them.

"There you are Cabba, what took you so long?" Hit asked.

"Sorry, but I had to find you first." Cabba replied, taking a seat next to Hit.

"Alright anyway Cabba I like to introduce you to a couple of my friends this is Botama and Magetta." Hit introduced.

"Hey guys." Cabba said.

"Hey kid." Botama replied.

"Choo-poo." ("Nice to meet you.") Magetta added.

"Guys this is Cabba, he is the kid I told you about." Hit said.

"Wait you're saying that Cabba is the same kid you said blow that hole the wall in gym?" Botama asked, surprised.

"Choo-poo, choo-poo?" ("Really Hit?") Magetta asked.

Hit nodded his head.

Botama looked at Cabba as examined him and said, "I don't know if you're telling the truth or not Hit because this kid is not doesn't seem like much to me."

"Don't be too quick to judge a book by its cover Botama." Hit replied.

"Choo-poo, choo-poo, choo-poo." ("Hit is right Botama because I can remember when Hit first arrived here you thought he didn't seem strong and then he prove you and me both wrong as beat us without even trying.") Magenta added.

"Err find I won't judge, but all I'm saying is this guy doesn't seem as strong as Hit made him out to be." Botama replied.

"So Cabba where is Caulifla and Kale?" Hit asked.

"Oh Caulifla said it was too crowded in here so she decided that they were going to eat outside." Cabba replied.

"Wait you mean Caulifla and Kale, why would they be hanging out with you?" Botama asked.

"Believe it or not, but those two are my guides around the school due to principal orders in fact Caulifla was the reason I blow a hole in the gym." Cabba replied.

"Yeah, yeah we know about that Hit explained it to us already." Botama said, "But what we want to know is how does it feel that you got the attention of both Caulifla and Kale."

"Uh I don't know what you're talking about." Cabba replied, confused.

"Oh yeah I forgot that this is your first day, so you're a newbie." Botama said, "Alright newbie let me explain to you the situation, well you may not know this but Caulifla is one of the strongest girls in this school and she is an idol to many of the girl, who want to be strong just like her even though she has a terrible attitude, and most of the boys are in love with her there even a fan club for her made of boys and girls of the school. And Kale is the smartest girl in the kids and it quite surprising that she is Caulifla's prodigy seeing how she is a shy type, anyway they never paid no attention to anyone else other each other and yet you had a sparing match with Caulifla."

"Well I knew that Kale was Caulifla's prodigy, but I didn't know about that other stuff." Cabba replied.

"Of course you didn't newbie, anyway what is it like to hanging around them?" Botama asked.

"Hmm, well hanging out with Caulifla, she kind of a little pain but she does make a good sparing partner she wanted me to fight at full power and I don't know what to say about Kale seeing as I haven't talked to her since we were introduced I hadn't even got to a chance to say hello to her." Cabba replied.

"So you're saying that you don't feel any attraction to either of them?" Botama asked.

"Hmm nope not really, anyway I'm not looking for a girlfriend at the moment because I need to focus on becoming stronger." Cabba replied.

"Cabba, why do you want to become stronger anyway?" Hit asked.

"It's because when I was 6 or 7 years old, I realized that I wanted to be the strongest Saiyan in the whole universe in order to protect the people I care about and I know that the only way to do that is for me to battle all the strongest opponents I can find that way I can see what I can do to improve my own skills." Cabba replied.

"Well that's a good way to improve your skills, but you should focus on getting out of high school, first Cabba." Hit said.

"I know that, but seeing that I'm in high school I thought why don't I just challenge the strongest students in the school." Cabba replied.

"You always have a plan don't you, Cabba, I wonder who you'll choice to be your opponent first." Hit said.

"Hmm well I'm not sure who be my first opponent, but I know the most powerful opponent I'm aiming for is sitting next to me." Cabba replied, looking at Hit

Hearing that both Botama and Magetta looked surprised by Cabba's reply.

"Hit? Cabba seriously want to battle hit?" Botama asked.

"Choo-poo?!" ("Why?!) Magetta added.

"Because I want to battle the strongest students and Hit is here by the strongest seeing as he didn't need to take the scouter test, and that puts him on top of my want to battle list." Cabba replied.

"Seriously kid, you are going in way over your head thinking that you can battle someone like Hit." Botama stated.

"I know that it does seem like much seeing as he has that Time Skip ability, but I know if I train hard enough that one day I will be able to stand toe to toe against him." Cabba replied.

Botama turned to Magetta and said, "Well you got to give the kid some credit he does have confidence."

"Choo-poo." ("I agree.") Magetta replied.

With that said, the four of them sat there and ate and ate their lunch. After lunch Cabba rejoined with Caulifla and Kale and the three of them headed off to their remaining classes.

The rest of their classes consist of Geometry, Science, and Literature. In each class they took the teacher would have Cabba introduce himself to the entire class and then would assign him a seat which would oddly be near both Caulifla and Kale either sitting next to or in front or behind them.

Time flew by very swiftly as the finale bell of the day rung as the school let out for the day. Cabba started packing up his stuff as he was about to walk out when he was interrupted.

"Hey Cabba." Caulifla said.

Cabba looked up to see it was Caulifla, who being followed by Kale.

"Oh hey guys." He said.

"So you're first day of high school is over, you must be you happy about that?" Caulifla asked.

"I guess you can say that." Cabba replied.

"Well I for one is glad that school is over because I don't have to show you around anymore and Principal One-eye can't do anything about it." Caulifla said.

"Yeah anyway I like to say thank you for showing me around I really appreciate it." Cabba replied.

Caulifla blushed, "Shut up you, baka, like I said 'Principal one-eye forced me to do it', so it not like I would've done it of my own freewill."

"Yeah I know, but still I would've been lose if it wasn't for you two to help me." Cabba said.

"Whatever, anyway you better watch your back because I'm not going to let a newbie like you come in and out shine me like you did in the gym so I'm going to train and get stronger so one day I can defeat you." Caulifla replied.

"Great I can't wait to see how strong you become when that day comes." Cabba smiled.

Caulifla rolled her eyes and turned around as she walked away with Kale following after her.

Cabba finished get his thing together and walked out of the classroom. Once he made it outside, Cabba took off in the air as he headed home for the day. When Cabba arrived home, he walked inside as he was greeted by his mother.

"Hey Cabba." She said.

"Hey mom." Cabba replied.

"How did you enjoy your first day in High school?" His mother asked.

"To be honest, I enjoyed it a lot more than I thought I would." Cabba replied.

"That's terrific, so did you make any friends?" His mother asked.

"Uh yeah I made a few." Cabba replied.

"Great I want to hear all about you now dinner will be starting soon so go wash up now." His mother instructed.

"Yes ma'am." Cabba agreed heading to the bathroom.

Later Cabba came back from the bathroom as he took a seat at the table and ate dinner with his mother, who he explained everything that he experienced on his first day, while the leaving out the part about Caulifla getting him to use his full power and accidentally blowing a hole in the gym wall in the process. After dinner Cabba said goodnight to his mother and headed up to his room for the night. Once he got into his room, he hop on to his bed as he stared at the ceiling.

'Hmm, if all this happened in the first day I wonder what the next will hold.' Cabba thought.

With that thought, Cabba let out a yawn as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep for the night.

 **End of Chapter two**

 **Alright everybody that is it for Chapter two of my story, "Cabba's Adventures in Advance Academy and Beyond," and I hope you all enjoyed this second upload for it. Now that Cabba's first day of school is over you may think that the craziness is all over, but I can be sure that it is only just beginning. Anyway as I said before I hope you all enjoy it and if you have any ideas feel free to leave a comment or P.M. me and I'll reply back as soon as I can. Until next my name is Jaroberts251 signing out peace and stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cabba's Adventures in Advance Academy and Beyond**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter three**

 **Hello everyone it, Jaroberts251 here and I'm here to bring you chapter three of my latest story, "Cabba's Adventures in Advance Academy and Beyond," and I can't really go into details about what's going to happen in this chapter, but I just hope that you guys will all enjoy it . Anyway, now let's move on to the story…**

'Hopefully he'll wake up properly.' Cabba's mother thought as she approached Cabba's room. Opening the door, she found herself to be shocked to see that her son had already got himself up. Cabba didn't notice his mother presence as he was in the middle of a new morning routine of his, doing one-armed pushups.

"197… 198… 199… 200!" He finished counting.

Cabba got up as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Well aren't you up pretty early." His mother said.

The thirteen year old hopped in surprised and he turned to see his mother standing in the doorway. "Oh hey mom, w-what are you doing in here?" He asked, nervous.

"I came to wake you up for school, but appears that you beat me to it." She replied.

"Yeah I've been up a while ago and decided that I should probably do some early morning exercise." Cabba explained.

"I'm glad to see that you're starting to take some responsibility Cabba, now hurry it's time for breakfast." His mother replied.

"Yes ma'am I'll be down in a minute." Cabba said.

His mother gave him a smile as she walked out of the room heading downstairs.

Not too long after she left, Cabba got dressed and made it downstairs himself as he began eating his breakfast or more like inhaling it similar to a vacuum. As he was eating, Cabba's mother tried to make a suggestion.

"So Cabba have you ever thought about your friends over?" His mother asked.

Cabba started to choke on his breakfast, "What?!"

"I'm just saying that since you have made some friends I think it would be a good idea if you were to invite them over so I can met them." His mother explained.

"Mom I'm not so sure it would be a good idea to be inviting kids from my school here just yet." Cabba replied.

"Why didn't you say that they were your friends Cabba?" She asked.

"Yes I did, but it's just too early to be inviting the kids over just yet, so let things play out and I promise I'll invite them over once I get to know them better." Cabba replied.

"Okay if you insist sweetheart." His mother agreed.

"Thank you, mom, anyway I better get going I'll see you later, I love you." Cabba said, getting up from his seat and walking out the kitchen.

"Bye, love you too and have a nice day at school." His mother replied.

With that Cabba closest the door behind him as he made his way outside and took off flying to school. It didn't take him to arrive at school as he descended entering the school yard. Cabba began walking towards the school as he got into his thoughts.

'Okay Cabba it's your second day, now try to keep yourself from using your full power.'

His thoughts were soon interrupted as he started sensing someone presence coming towards him trying to attack him. Cabba immediately turned around as he lift his hand up blocking the person. He look to see that someone tried to punch him and he looked to see who tried to attack him. Suddenly Cabba's eyes widen as he looked to see that it was none other than Caulifla.

"Caulifla?" Cabba asked, confused.

"Damn it you blocked my attack I guess I hadn't got stronger." Caulifla said, releasing her hand from Cabba's hand.

Caulifla stepped back and looked at Cabba, who was giving her a confused look. "What?!" She asked, annoyed.

"Uh why did you try to attack me?" Cabba asked.

"That's none of your business, but if you must know I did some training after school the other day and I'm trying to test and see if I got anything stronger." Caulifla replied.

Cabba sweatdropped, "Oh I see you were just testing your strength, but to tell you the trust Caulifla I don't think a day worth of training will increase your power very far."

"I know that baka just testing myself so you don't have to tell me like I'm some little kid." Caulifla replied, "Anyway I'll going to class now."

Caulifla started to walk off, but Cabba's voice stopped her.

"Hey Caulifla." Cabba said.

Caulifla stopped to turn to Cabba. "What?"

"I noticed that your prodigy isn't with you, so where is Kale?" Cabba asked.

"The whereabouts of my prodigy is none of your concern, but if you must know I told her to head to class so she wouldn't be late, now that's where I'm heading." Caulifla replied, "Now what you should be concerning about, well is about the fact I'm going to become stronger than you for when we have our rematch."

"Well I'll be sure to be ready for that day when it comes and maybe after that the loser buys the winner lunch." Cabba said, jokingly.

"You're on baka." Caulifla replied.

Hearing that Cabba was surprised by her response and tried to explain, "Wait a minute I was just jo-," but that was all he could say before Caulifla interrupted him.

"Oh no you don't because you were the one to add the stipulation so don't try to play it off as a joke." She said.

"But I was-"

"No Buts, now deal with it and don't try to back out!"

Cabba sweatdropped, "Fine I won't."

"Good now the bar has raised even higher because not only do I get to beat you and prove that I'm the strongest, but I also get you to buy me lunch this is really giving me a eager to train harder." Caulifla said, "Now I got to get to class before the teacher mark me late and I'm not giving Principal One-eye a reason to get on my case today."

With that Caulifla took off running to class, while watching her leave Cabba was surprised about what just happened between him and Caulifla.

"Oh man what did I just do?" Cabba asked himself.

"It's seems that you just made a date with Caulifla." A voice answered.

Cabba jumped in surprised and he look to find the source of the voice as he turned he found that source of the voice belong to Hit.

"Hit?" Cabba asked.

"Good morning to you too, Cabba." Hit replied.

"Oh yeah morning Hit, when did you get here?" Cabba asked.

"Just in time to hear your entire conversation with Caulifla started." Hit replied.

"So you were here to the whole time, why didn't you show yourself sooner?" Cabba asked.

"Well I didn't want to interrupt the newest couple conversation." Hit answered.

"Couple?! Me and Caulifla are definitely not a couple I mean seriously we just met yesterday, so we're hardly even friends." Cabba said.

"Well it seems that you two have made a date with one another." Hit replied.

"I was just joking about that part, but Caulifla was the one to take it seriously that's all, plus it not a date it's just buying the other lunch for whoever wins our next battle that's all." Cabba said.

"Anyway you say it, it'll be you and a girl your age having lunch together alone so other way to refer it to other than a date." Hit pointed out.

"I don't know, anyway we don't have time to talk about it because we need to get to class before we're late and I don't know about you but I prefer not to late on my second day of school." Cabba stated.

Hit raised an eyebrow looking at Cabba.

"Alright whatever you say, but we will continue this conversation later at lunch with Botama and Magetta." Hit replied, not ready to drop the subject.

"Fine, now can we head to class because the bell is about to ring." Cabba said.

"I think I can help us out with that." Hit replied.

Hit slipped his hands into his pockets, then suddenly the entire atmosphere started to slow down until it completely stopped and became glassy and cracked.

"Woah what just happened?" Cabba asked, surprised by what just happened.

"This is my Time-skip ability, it allow me to freeze time." Hit replied.

"So this is that ability Caulifla told me about, it's awesome." Cabba said.

"You can admire it later Cabba, because I can only hold this for a little bit so we better get to class." Hit replied.

"Right." Cabba agreed.

With that Cabba and Hit began running down the hallway as they headed to class. Hit and Cabba arrived at the classroom as the atmosphere around returned to normal and entered the room.

"Mr. Cabba, Mr. Hit, I see you finally decided to come to class, you two took your time didn't you." Miss. Tobiichi said.

"Hehe sorry sensei, but we got sidetracked by a conversation we were having." Cabba explained.

"That is no excuse you two, Hit, you've been here the longest so you should be setting the best example for Cabba and Cabba just because you're new here doesn't you should be slacking off because it only your second day here." Miss. Tobiichi explained.

"Yes Sensei we apologize it won't happen again." Both Cabba and Hit apologized.

"Good that what I like to hear now go take you seats and pull out your textbooks because our lesson is about to begin." Miss. Tobiichi instructed.

Cabba and Hit bowed their heads Miss. Tobiichi before heading to their seats as they were heading to their seats Cabba noticed that Caulifla and Kale were in their seats. Caulifla had a smirk on her face as she appeared to be chuckling to herself at how the teacher treated both him and Hit, while Kale was only glancing up a book she was reading before quickly turning her attention back to it. The boys took their seats and took out there textbook, as Miss. Tobiichi started to teach her lesson.

Their time in first period passed in the blink of an eye and the bell rung dismissing them to their next class. Cabba gathered his stuff and looked around to see that Caulifla and Kale had already left the room before leaving himself. Cabba left to his locker, where he picked up his gym uniform before heading off to P.E.

Arriving at P.E., Cabba remembered where the locker rooms were as he went to get changed his attire and walking out to take a seat in the belchers with the other students.

A few minutes later, the coach came to up to them and said, "Alright kids today will be having a dodge ball game."

All of the students to got excited as they each started saying stuff like; "awesome", "nice", or "terrific".

"Okay, okay that's enough now it's time to pick the official team captains." The Coach said, quitting the students the coach looked around for two students pick, "Hmm… Hit and Cabba, you two will be the team captains as for the rest of you line up and get ready to get picked."

"Cabba I'll let you get the first pick." Hit said.

"Thanks Hit." Cabba replied, "Okay I guess I'll choice umm… I guess I'll start with Caulifla then."

With that said, everyone was surprised by Cabba's first choice while they we're shocked, Cabba without turning around could tell that Hit had a smirk on his face. Caulifla looked annoyed that she was picked to be on Cabba's team since she wanted an opportunity to eliminate him, but she calm down at the thought of her being the cause that leads Cabba to be victory and want along with it.

"I choose Caesar." Hit drafted.

"Kale."

"Oni."

The dodge ball draft continued until everyone was selected. The Coach blew the whistle calling for the start of the match. The game started Cabba was instantly at the line, picking up a dodgeball as he threw out an blue kid I think believe his name was Dai or something. Caulifla picked up a dodge ball as she threw out another kid making. Kale would be standing in the background trying not to get in the way of other until she saw a dodge ball coming towards her, she would quiver up a little bit until she decided held her out in an effort to catch it and in her surprise she caught it and that made got a little excited.

Meanwhile on the other team, Hit would just stand in the middle of his side as he looked to see multiple balls pass by him. As he stood there a couple of them would head towards him, but before any of them would make contact Hit would simply freeze time and move out the way or grabbed the ball while they were in mid-air eliminating students.

The game continued until Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale were all that was left on their team, while Hit was all alone on his team.

"Alright there three of us and one us this victory is defiantly ours." Caulifla said, cheered.

"In regular situation Caulifla, you would be right but dealing with Hit I doubt the numbers game would make any different be careful." Cabba replied.

"Whatever me and Kale can take him out, right Kale?" Caulifla asked, turning to Kale.

"I don't know S-sis." Kale replied, shy

"Come on Kale, we got the game in the bag just watched my back and I got your okay." Caulifla said.

"O-okay sis." Kale agreed shyly.

"That's the spirit Kale now let's go." Caulifla instructed.

With that Caulifla ran over and grabbed two ball as she passed one over to Kale. The two targeted Hit as they each threw them at him. Hit saw the balls coming towards him and he didn't bother dodge them. Because before the balls could hit him, Hit used his time-skip abilities to freeze time and he grabbed both balls out of the air. Eliminating both Caulifla and Kale. Now it was just Hit and Cabba left on the court.

"Cabba it appears that you and I are the only ones left for each of our teams." Hit said.

"Yeah appear so." Cabba agreed, "But that won't stop me from defeating you."

Hit smirk, "Good to see that you're ready to admit defeat, but still the and will end up with my team calming the victory."

"Well bring it on then." Cabba replied.

Hit tossed both balls at Cabba, but Cabba moved swiftly avoiding them before they could make contact. Cabba rushed over to grab one of the balls and throw it at Hit. Hit froze time as he simply moved out the way before avoiding the ball before making contact.

'Dang it with his Time-skipping abilities I won't be able to hit him, plus if I don't be careful he'll just simply catch the next ball I throw at him and I'll be eliminated, what am I going to do I can't keep dodging forever.' Cabba thought.

Cabba's thoughts were soon interrupted as Hit called out to him.

"Hey Cabba." Hit said.

"Yeah Hit." Cabba replied.

"I realized that we're having a trouble finishing this game, so why don't you say we kick it up a bit." Hit suggested.

"Sure I'm cool with that, but what do have in mind?" Cabba asked.

Hit turned to the P.E. coach as he said, "Excuse me Coach, but we're having trouble finishing this game, so you wouldn't mind turning up the gravity in the room to 20 times gravity."

"20 gravity?! Are you sure because I know that you can handle that type of the gravity, but Cabba is new and sure his power level has the half compatibility of you so I'm not so sure about." The Coach replied.

"Trust me he can handle it." Hit said.

"Yeah do it." Cabba added.

"Cabba are you sure about this?" The Coach asked.

"I'm sure, because I want to see if I can handle it." Cabba replied.

The Coach still wasn't sure about this idea, but see that the kids were eager that he didn't have any other choice, but to do it. He turned up the gravity up to the requested gravity. When the gravity changed, Cabba felt weight of his body increase as he fell down to his knees, while Hit remained.

'Man my body feels like it turned into a rock, so this is what feel like in 20 times gravity.' Cabba thought, trying to deal with the increase weight.

"Cabba are you okay, this gravity isn't too much on you is it?" Hit asked.

"No I'm just fine it's just incredible, how this changing gravity can really disadvantage those who never been it in it before," Cabba replied, struggling to make back on his feet, "But still I won't let that stop me from winning."

"Good now let's the game continued." Hit said.

With that said, Hit picked up a dodge ball and throw it at Cabba. Cabba struggled to try and dodge it as he moved out the way causing the ball to miss him. Next, Cabba picked up a dodge ball and tossed it at Hit. Hit lifted up a dodge ball and effectively blocking Cabba's attack. Cabba started dragging his body over to the nearest ball, but Hit soon froze time and threw two balls in the air and used a variety of strikes sending flying at Cabba. Cabba looked to see them coming and tried to dodge them both, but due to the gravity change he was able to avoid one ball as the other was able to hit him knocking him down.

"The game official over and I hereby declared the winner team Hit." The Coach declared.

Coach soon changed the gravity of the room back to normal. Cabba sat up on the floor as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Man I didn't think the match would end like that." He said.

"Cabba." A voice called.

Cabba looked up to see Hit standing over him.

'Hit?' Cabba thought.

"Nice game out there." Hit said, extending his hand out to Cabba.

"Oh yeah thanks." Cabba replied, accepted Hit's hand.

Hit helped Cabba back to his feet, but as he made it back to his feet, Cabba got punch in his shoulder and turned to see it was Caulifla, who appeared to be angry at the moment.

"Caulifla?" Cabba asked, confused.

"You lost how could you allow yourself to lose like that?" Caulifla asked, angrily.

"Well I have never trained in gravity heavier than that of Planet Sadala, so the gravity was a little too heavy for me, but you're the one to talk I had extra weight on me, while Hit eliminated both you and Kale in normal gravity so what's your excuse?" Cabba asked.

"Ehh, so he used his special abilities to catch our attack so what, anyway it's not like I have to explain myself to a loser like you anyway." Caulifla replied.

"Well weren't you on my team, so if I'm a loser wouldn't that make you one as well." Cabba said.

"S-shut up I know never to be on a team that you're captain of anymore, baka!" Caulifla shouted, storming off back to the bleachers.

"Caulifla is surely taking a liking to you, Cabba." Hit said.

"What no she isn't, if anything she the furthest thing from it." Cabba replied.

"Don't be sure because girls have a different way of showing their emotions then what you expect it to actually be." Hit explained.

Cabba wasn't sure about how to reply because he knew that girls were always hard to understand, but he had to put his thoughts on hold as he heard a whistling begging blew. He turned to see that it was coach.

"Okay kid take your seats, because before the bell rings, I have an announcement to make." The Coach said.

Everyone took their seats on the bleachers except Hit, who leaned against the wall with his arm crossed and eyes closed.

"Alright now that I have your attention I have a chance to tell you guys about our schedule battles coming up." The Coach said.

All the students were starting to get excited, but through all the excitement Cabba was appeared to be only one confused as he raised his hand.

"Um excuse me, but what exactly are the schedule battles for anyway?" He asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot that you're knew here Cabba, but anyway what I mean by scheduled battle is that there will be battles, where students will be going face to face in combat trying to best each other in the enhanced arena and the winner receives extra credits on their grades." The Coach explained.

"Awesome now that does seems great and that something I can't wait to participate in." Cabba replied, getting excited.

"Nice to see that you're excited to participate in it because you've be competing in the one of the five matches taking place next Friday." Coach said.

"Really?" Cabba asked.

"Yes, you'll be fighting against another student by the name of Hideaki Mascot, he in another class, but you may find him to a strong opponent for you." The Coach said.

"Right Sensei." Cabba replied.

"The match will be next Friday, so you should prepare for it." The Coach suggested.

"Yes Sensei." Cabba agreed.

Soon the bell rung and the students got off the bleachers and headed into the locker rooms and changed into their street attire before heading off to class.

Cabba went to his next classes and tried to focus on the lesson, but he really couldn't keep his mind focus on lesson as he was too busy trying to figure out what is he supposed to do for his upcoming battle.

The school bell dismissing class for lunch and he still hadn't figure out what he was going to do to win his school first battle. Now he seating at lunch barely eating his good as he was still trying to figure out a strategy.

'Man thinking of a good strategy is harder than usual, what am I going to do?' Cabba thought.

"Hey Cabba." A voice called out to him.

Hearing that voice, Cabba broke out of his thoughts as he looked up to see Hit along with Botama and Magetta.

"Oh hey guys." Cabba greeted.

"Hey kid." Botama replied.

"Choo-poo." ("Hey Cabba.") Magetta added.

"You don't mind if we sit here do you?" Hit asked.

"Sure why not." Cabba replied.

The three of them took a seat at Cabba's table and Cabba started eating his lunch. Botama was the first to start a conversation.

"So Cabba, Hit told us that you got a date with Caulifla." He said.

Cabba started choking on his good, "What?!"

"Yeah he said, he overhear you two talking this morning saying that you two were going to have a date one day soon." Botama said.

Hearing that, Cabba had forgot about this morning he had with Caulifla and then Hit afterwards, he then turned to give a death glare at Hit, who just smirked. Cabba turned his attention back to Botama.

"First off it's not a date because me and Caulifla made a bet saying, whoever wins the rematch of our next fight the loser would have to buy the winner lunch." Cabba stated.

"What's the difference because it still sounds like a date to me." Botama replied.

"Choo-poo, Choo-poo." ("Yeah really does.") Magetta agreed.

Cabba sweatdropped, "Really you guys don't can't tell the difference between a boy and a girl having a bet and a simple date."

Botama and Magetta shook their heads.

"Seriously, you guys are pointless when trying to explain this situation to." Cabba replied, "Anyway that bet that me and Caulifla have is the least of my troubles right now, because I need to focus on my training for my upcoming match."

"Yeah Hit fulfilled us in on that as well you'll be fighting against Hideaki Mascot, right?" Botama asked.

"Yes why do you know anything about him?" Cabba asked.

"Well he in my first block class, so I managed to learned that he is next in line to be the Supreme Kai and he power level exceeds that of most of the people in our class." Botama replied.

"So I'm battling the strongest kid in your class, now I'm a little more exciting but the only problem is that I need more training to prepare for my match." Cabba said.

"Choo-poo, Choo-poo, Choo-poo!" ("Hey why don't you ask the Great Master Toshi to help you with your training!) Magetta suggested.

"No Magetta not Master Toshi." Botama replied

"Huh who is Master Toshi?" Cabba asked, curious.

"He some old human male from Earth that came from earth to teach people the way of the Turtle Hermit school and he does make stronger warriors, but I highly recommend you don't follow under him." Botama replied.

"Why is something wrong with him?" Cabba asked.

"I don't want to tell you, but just trust me he isn't the right person to teach you." Botama replied.

"Sorry Botama, but I need to get stronger and if he can make me stronger then I need him to teach me." Cabba said, "Now where does he live?"

"But kid-," Botama started before being interrupted by Hit, who said, "He live very far off on a small island far off in the middle of the ocean it'll take you a while to get there, but trust me you'll find it."

"Thanks Hit I'll go after school." Cabba said.

The bell rung ending lunch and Cabba got up from the table to throw his trash away and go to his next class. When he left, Botama turned to Hit as he asked,

"Hit, why did you tell Cabba the home location of that old geezer aren't you afraid that if Cabba starts training with that man, he'll turn out just like him?"

"Cabba won't turn out just like that old man I can guarantee you that and beside Cabba going to have his first match soon and shouldn't we try our best to help him to make sure that he doesn't get destroyed against Hideaki." Hit said, staring to get up from the table, "Anyway I would like to see how strong he could get after going through Master Toshi's training section."

Hit walked away from the table as he headed off to class with both Botama and Magetta soon followed after him.

The rest of the school day passed and the final bell of day ranged dismissing all the students. Students letting out of the school doors headed off home or to whatever they do after school. Cabba walked out to the courtyard as he was about to head off to Master Toshi's house.

'Alright Master Toshi here I come, I hope you'll train me.' Cabba thought.

"Wait a minute Cabba." A voiced called out.

Cabba turned to see Hit, Botama and Magetta walking over to him.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Cabba asked.

"Oh nothing much well are you heading to Master Toshi's, right." Hit replied.

"Yeah I was just about to head there." Cabba said.

"Well before you go we just remembered that insure that Master Toshi trains you'll need bring him an offering, so we came to bring you this." Botama replied, pulling a black bag that looks to be rectangular shaped purple as it appears to be covering something.

"Thanks guy, what is it?" Cabba asked, curious.

"Never mind what it is just give it to Master Toshi and he'll be willing to help you with your training." Botama replied.

"Uh okay anyway I'm off now thanks again, bye." Cabba said, taking off flying.

"Bye Cabba." Hit said

"See ya kid." Botama says

"Choo-poo." ("Good luck Cabba.") Magetta said.

Cabba flow through the air as he headed off to find Master Toshi's house. He flew through the air for about a few minutes until he reached the ocean seeing he was on the right track Cabba continued to flying.

After two hours of flying, Cabba could see nothing but water. He had a large stretch of the earth that he had to cover and wanted his search to be over.

'Man I've been flying for at least two hours now and I haven't seen anything yet, I just hope those guys were sending me on a wild goose chase because I really need this time to be training.' He thought.

Cabba used his enhanced vision to look forward to see a small island with a tiny house.

'Wow, there it goes.' Cabba thought.

Cabba hovered over the island as he looked around to see nothing much but a few palm trees, a grassy area and a small house. He made his descend as he nervously gulped and made his way to the front door.

He knocked on the front door and waited for someone to answer. There wasn't an answer at first and Cabba was about to knock again, but the door opened up to reveal an bald old man, with a sunglasses, a black grayish beard, a purple walking stick, and a purple turtle shell on his back.

"Hello may I help?" the man asked.

"Uh yes well my name is Cabba and I trying to get stronger, so a couple of my friends told me if I come here I could receive training." Cabba replied.

 **End of Chapter three**

 **Alright everyone that's it for chapter three of my story, "Cabba's Adventures in Advance Academy and Beyond," and I hope you all enjoyed it. I like to say I was inspired to make my own version of one of our universe 7 warriors from TheRealNingen Story, "Path of A Legend," so feel free to check that out. Anyway tell me what you think of the story so far by leaving me a comment or P.M., me and remember you could do the same if you have an idea for the story. Until next time my name is Jaroberts251 signing out peace and stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4: Cabba's Training

**Cabba's Adventures in Advance Academy and Beyond**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter four: Cabba's Training**

 **Hey everybody it's, Jaroberts251, and I'm here to bring you guys Chapter four of my first-ever Dragon ball Super story, 'Cabba's Adventures in Advance Academy and Beyond,' and in this chapter it'll basically picking up back up where we last left off last chapter when Cabba went to Universe 6's Master Toshi to ask for training for his upcoming battle and now will see how everything turns out. Now let's move to the story…**

"Training?" The old man asked, while scratching the top of his head.

"Yes training," Cabba repeated, "I'm looking for the Great Master Toshi, you would be him right?"

"People call me that." The man answered.

"Great I came to the right place then, well anyway like I said before Master Toshi my name is Cabba and I've came all the way to receive special training from you." Cabba said.

"Oh it's been a while since I had someone come to visit me for training, but unfortunately young man I'm not taking anymore students sorry." Master Toshi replied.

"Huh?! But Master Toshi I really need special training and I heard that you're the right person to do it." Cabba said.

"I'm sorry, but I suggest you head home because I'm no longer taking students." Master Toshi replied.

Cabba put his head down in disappointment, but he quickly picked up his head up as he remember something.

"Wait a minute I brought you an offering, now before I leave just check it out first, it might change your mind." Cabba said, pulling out his offering and handing it Master Toshi.

"Hmm an offering let me see." Master Toshi replied, accepting Cabba's offering.

Master Toshi took Cabba's offering and turned away from him as he started opening it. Once it was open, Master Toshi got excited as he crouched down.

Seeing Master Toshi behave like this made Cabba curious as to what exactly was inside that offering the guys gave him. Cabba crept up to Master Toshi as he looked over the old man's shoulder to get a look at what he was looking at as he did so, Cabba's eyes widen in shock at what he saw. He saw that Master Toshi was staring at a woman bathing suit magazine. Cabba was surprised at what he saw as he had a streak of red cross his face taking a step back.

'Oh man that's must be why Botama didn't want me to come here this man is a freaking pervert! Never mind that minor flaw he could be gay for all I care as along as he agrees to train me.' Cabba thought.

"Cabba!"

Hearing his name being called, Cabba snapped out of his thought and looks to see Master Toshi has now finished reading the magazine, with it now placed up under his arm as he standing up facing Cabba.

"Uh yes Master Toshi?" Cabba asked, curious.

"Well seeing as you brought me such a wonderful offering that I decided to reconsider my previous statement and have decided to take you on as my students." Master Toshi replied.

"Great then lets get started-" Cabba started, but was interrupted by Master Toshi, who respond,

"Hanging on minutes, we can't do much today since it took you a while to get here any you are a school student, correct?" Master Toshi receives a nod from Cabba, "So we will have to pick up your training this weekend, but for now you should go home."

Master Toshi turned away and started walking inside.

"Wait a minute Master Toshi!" Cabba called out.

The old man stopped in his tracks and turned to Cabba, "yes Cabba?"

"Master, you see my first battle is next Friday at my school, so if we're going to train this weekend I'm going to need someway to help me train until then." Cabba replied.

"Hmm… alright stay right here." Master Toshi said. Toshi walked back into the house leaving Cabba outside.

'I wonder what kind of task he has in store for me,' Cabba thought, 'Well no matter what it is I'm going to overcome it.'

"Here put this on," Master Toshi said walking out with a navy blue undershirt, some arm accessories, and some ankle bracelets.

"You ready?" Master Toshi asked.

"Ready for what? Clothes?" Cabba responded.

"You'll see now here, hold them." Master Toshi said.

Master Toshi handed over the clothes. Cabba was unready for the sudden weight when Master Toshi handed them over. Cabba dropped them on the ground moving his feet out the was a second before.

"What in the name of Sadala are those, Master Toshi?" Cabba asked.

"These are weighted clothes, a trait of the Turtle Hermit school. You must wear these at all hours of the day except when you are sleeping. You cannot take them off for anything. The only time you will take off is if I give you permission," Master Toshi explained.

"But Master Toshi if I wearing these clothing during my match I'll truly be at a disadvantage." Cabba replied.

"Well if you're refusing to do my task, then I can't train you." Master Toshi retorted.

Cabba grudges picking up the weighted clothes. "Oh no Master Toshi I wasn't refusing to do the task I was I was just wondering how am I supposed to move while wearing this?" Cabba holding the clothes.

"If you're dedicated enough, you will find a way." Master Toshi explained.

'Hmm, Master Toshi right. After all I came here for him to train me and this my first task and I know if I put my mind as well as my heart into I'll be able to surpass.' Cabba sighed. "Okay Master Toshi where do I change?"

"Go through the front door and it should be there on your right." Master Toshi explained.

Cabba walked through the front door to go get changed. After he was done changing, he came back outside.

"These clothes are not only heavy, but they're making my neck stiff I'm totally sure I won't be able to fight my opponent in this." Cabba said.

"Nonsense if you want to success against your opponent, you will have to work hard during this task. I hope I can trust you won't take off these clothes unless you are sleeping, until you come here this weekend?" Master Toshi asked.

"Yes Master Toshi." Cabba replied.

With that Master Toshi turned as he walked back into the house and Cabba took off flying home for the day. As he was flying, Cabba could feel the weighted clothes slowing him down.

'Man these things are pretty heavy it's going to take me a while before I can go full speed in these.' Cabba thought.

About an two hours, later Cabba arrived home, where he was greeted with a trying pan to the head by his mother, who was upset that Cabba didn't call to tell her, he was going to be late and had her worried sick. Cabba rubbed his head as he apologized to his mother and explained to her where he been and why. After that his mother forgave him and warned him to call next time, then the two sat down to dinner.

Once dinner was over, Cabba thanked his mother and headed up to his room. Upstairs, Cabba tried to break in his weighted clothes that Master Toshi had given him by doing some nighttime exercise of 200 pushups, but due to the extra weight caused by his weighted clothes made it difficult to where he couldn't make it passed 75.

Cabba found himself exhausted as he became sleepy. He took off his weighted clothes and stored them in his closet and stored them in his closet before hopping into bed for the night.

The next morning, Cabba forced himself out of bed. He had achy muscles from wearing the weighed clothes that Master Toshi had given him. He got up and walked over to his closet, where he placed his weighted clothes. He stared at them wondering if he should put them on. He sighed inwardly as he knew school was going to be difficult. He hoped that he will be able to keep his training a secret from everyone especially from Caulifla because knowing her, she'll think that he trying to get ahead of her and that will drive her to try surpass him even more.

After getting ready and flying to the Academy, Cabba sludge his way to class where Caulifla, Kale, and Hit and a few other students were already seated, waiting for the bell to ring. He tried not to stomp up each step to his seat but it was difficult. Each step took thought and preparation. Anybody staring at him long enough would realize that something was out of place on his posture, but luckily for him that Caulifla had her head on the desk as she appears to be taking a nap and Kale had was busy reading a book from the library.

Cabba arrived at his desk he looked to see that Hit was looking at him.

"Morning Cabba." Hit said.

"Yeah morning Hit, " Cabba replied, taking a seat.

"Are you okay?" Hit asked, curious.

"Just tired that's all." Cabba responded.

"Is it from your training with-" Hit started, but was interrupted by Cabba.

"I'll tell you during lunch because I don't feel like talking about it right now." Cabba responded.

Curious to why Cabba didn't want to talk about his training, Hit granted Cabba's request and dropped the subject for the time being as class started to take place.

The time began to go by quickly as it was time to head off to their next class. Students got up and walked out of the class, Cabba stayed behind making sure that he was the last one to leave. Once everybody had left the room, Cabba quickly packed up his stuff before heading out the class himself.

Next class was P.E. and it was going to be where he'll have the most difficult time keeping his weighted clothes a secret. Luckily, today the coach didn't make them do anything difficult except for basic training exercises which allowed Cabba to use his full strength, but unfortunately due to his weighted clothing made it hard for Cabba to do so and made everyone wonder is he holding back or not. But throughout the confusion, Hit was the only one able to see through Cabba's act and it only made him more curious about what Cabba had to tell him. Third block, passed like blink of an eye for Cabba as lunch soon arrived.

Cabba made his way to the table to the Lunchroom as he strangled with each step he took. Arriving in the cafeteria, Cabba made his way over to the table he sits at with the guys, where they were already sitting there.

"Hey Cabba." Hit said

"Hey kid." said Botama

"Choo-poo." ("Hello Cabba.") Magetta added.

"Hey guys." Cabba replied, struggling to take a seat.

"Cabba I've noticed you've been struggling recently and I have to ask you, would you this be the cause of your visit to Master Toshi's?" Hit asked.

"Choo-poo, Choo-poo?" (So Cabba, how was your visit to Master Toshi?") Magetta asked.

"Yeah kid tell us did you manage to learn any new from the old man?" Botama asked.

"Well Master Toshi didn't teach me anything so far except for the fact that he a giant pervert." Cabba replied.

"Oh so must've have given him the offering?" Hit asked.

"Indeed, I did give him the offering but what I want to know is why didn't you guys inform me of Master Toshi's little habit?" Cabba asked.

"You said, "you wanted to get stronger for you upcoming match," so Magetta suggested that you go see Master Toshi and seeing how excited that you were that we decided to keep quiet on the subject to not ruin it for you." Hit explained.

"Okay I see you guys had good reason so I would like to thank you for your help in getting Master Toshi to train me." Cabba replied.

"No problem kid, so what will he teach you?" Botama asked.

"I don't know, Master Toshi won't be able to train me during the week since I'm currently a student, so my actually training will be this weekend, but Master Toshi did give me a task for me to do until then." Cabba replied.

"Choo-poo?" ("What's the task Cabba?") Magetta asked.

"Actually, its like Hit point out earlier about me struggling, well I'm wearing weighted clothing." Cabba replied.

"Weighted clothing? I see those must be a real hassle on your body." Hit said.

"You're telling me these thing are making my muscle ache plus they're her hard to walk, run and fly in them because of how much they weigh, I was almost late to class." Cabba replied.

"I see I wonder how Caulifla feels about you wearing weighted clothing?" Hit asked.

"She doesn't know and I don't plan on telling her or Kale about them because if they were to learn about my training, Caulifla would intentionally trying to get further ahead of her and if Kale finds out she'll tell Caulifla, so either way I'm doomed." Cabba replied, "Since I told you guys I want you to keep my training a secret, okay?"

"Alright Cabba I won't tell anybody." Hit agreed.

"Sure kid, I gotcha." Botama said.

"Choo-poo." ("Your secret is safe with us.") Magetta added.

"Thanks you guys I really appreciate it." Cabba said

"No problem Cabba that's what friends are for." Hit replied.

The rest of week went without a problem. Each day, Cabba kept trying his best trying to get control when he handling his weighted clothing which allowed him to get a little better at keeping his training a secret from the girls. Cabba continued to eat with Hit, Botama, and Magetta as they kept strengthening their friendship.

Finally, the weekend came around and Cabba was really excited. He was immediately going to fly towards Master Toshi's island out in the middle of ocean to get his real training started. It's somewhat going to take him some extra time since he was still having trouble flying in his weighted clothes. Even with the weighted clothes, Cabba wasn't going to stop him from getting trained by Master Toshi.

"Alright guys, I have to go!" Cabba said.

"Whoa kid, why are you leaving so early?" Botama asked.

"Sorry guys, but today Master Toshi is going to start training me." Cabba mentioned.

"Before you go Cabba do you have any ideas of what Master Toshi has in store for your training?" Hit asked.

"Hmm no clue, but I'll tell you guys if I make any progress anyway I have to go because it's going to take me a while to get there especially in these." Cabba said, mentioning his weighted clothes.

"Alright Cabba we won't keep you any longer, now go get your training." Hit replied.

"See ya guys on Monday." Cabba said.

"Bye." Hit replied.

"Choo-poo." ("Bye Cabba.") Magetta said.

"Seeya kid, and good luck with the perverted hermit, but don't turn out like him." Botama added.

Cabba gave his friends one final wave before taking off flying as he headed to Master Toshi's house.

Later after a few hours of flying, Cabba landed on the island. Looking around there was nobody on the beach so walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Hey Master Toshi! It's me, Cabba, I've come to start my training!" Cabba said, excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah give me a moment! I'm old so I need a second," Master Toshi said walking downstairs from his attic, "The youth today."

Master Toshi came out to meet Cabba, "Glade to see you finally made it for second I thought you weren't going to show."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I would've been here sooner, but I'm still trying to get use to these weighted clothing you gave me." Cabba explained, "Anyway I'm here now so let's get started because I've been dying to see what you have in store for my training."

"Alright we shall begin the training." Master Toshi replied.

Cabba smiled with excitement as his actually was about to begin.

The scene shifts to the beach as we find Master Toshi and Cabba sitting on as the appeared to be meditating. Master Toshi appears to be at ease with his mediation, while Cabba on the other hand was having trouble focusing.

"Ugh Master Toshi." Cabba said, opening one of his eyes.

"Yes Cabba." Master Toshi replied, with both of eyes closed.

"Um we've been at this a couple minutes now and I don't understand what am I supposed to be learning?" Cabba asked.

"Patients." Master Toshi stated, "In order to have complete control of your ki you need to learn to focus that's why you must learn patients."

"But Master Toshi I've already have good control over my ki." Cabba replied.

"I know that, but there are multiple techniques out there that you've don't even know that why you must get better control over your ki." Master Toshi replied, "Now sit back and try to concentrate."

"Yes, Master." Cabba replied.

With that Cabba reclosed his eyes as he began to try and focus his ki energy. A wave of silence washed over them as the two of them continued their meditation. Cabba focus as he tried feel his ki flow through his body, but all his concentration was broken as he felt the presence of unfamiliar ki.

Cabba's eyes snapped open and he stood up on the beach as continued to feel the presence of the ki as it appears to be coming towards them.

"Master Toshi do you feel that?" Cabba asked.

"Yes, I do." Master Toshi replied, still meditating.

"There's someone heading our way, what should we do?" Cabba asked.

"Don't worry Cabba I'm sure they are just passing by, now return to your meditation." Master Toshi instructed.

Cabba didn't listen to Master Toshi as he continued following energy of the person's ki. The ki continued heading towards them at great speed. Soon the person's ki was on top of them as the person made their landing.

The person landed in front of them as they landed Cabba was able to a good look of the person. The person turned out to be a man with black hair, onyx eyes, wearing a blue gi with an orange belts. The man walked towards them and Cabba got into a fighting stance as he prepared if the man tries anything.

The man walked passed Cabba completely ignoring him as he walked up to Master Toshi, who still appears to still be meditating.

"Hey Master Toshi." The man said.

Hearing that Master Toshi broke his meditation and looked to see the man standing before him as he smiled.

"Ah hello Goko, it's nice you again boy." Master Toshi said, getting up off the ground.

The two smiled at one another as they shook hands and Cabba watched as he was confused by the sight. Cabba cleared his throat trying to get their attention. It appears to have worked as he both Master Toshi and the man, who goes by the name, Goko, had their attentions on Cabba.

"Uh Master Toshi I hate to interrupt you, but I was wondering who is this?" Cabba asked, pointing at Goko.

"Oh yeah sorry Cabba." Master Toshi replied, "Cabba this is one of my latest students, Goko Sohn, and Goko this my newest student, Cabba, who I'm currently training."

"Hey Cabba it's a nice to meet you." Goko said, happily extending his hand out to Cabba.

"Hello Goko it's nice to meet you too." Cabba replied, accepting his hand.

They shook hands and Goko decided to asked, "So Cabba, you're a new student of the Turtle Hermit School, how your training been going I bet you gotten a lot stronger?" Goko asked.

"To be honest, I haven't gotten any stronger because I just started this week and we haven't done training yet, well the closest thing to training is wearing weighted clothing for the week and my real training supposed to start today." Cabba replied.

"Weighted Clothing, man does that take me back to the good old days." Goko said.

"Yes it does, doesn't it, but as much as I would love to reminisce about the past, unfortunately me and Cabba have to get back to training." Master Toshi explained, "Now Goko I would like to ask what you're doing here?"

"Oh yeah Master Toshi I've actually come to receive some training from you." Goko replied.

"Goko, you've surpassed my level of training years ago, why would I you like for me to train you?" Master Toshi asked.

"Because Cei-Cei said if I finished up all my farming work for the day that I could spend the rest of the day as long as it off world, so I thought why not get started from where I truly learned martial arts." Goko explained.

"It's very nice of you to consider me to help you with your training, but I'm currently busy with Cabba right now, so can you come back later." Master Toshi suggested.

Goko frowned in disappointment, "Yes Toshi."

With that Goko turn away as he began to make his leave but stopped as he heard as heard a voice call out to him.

"Wait!"

Goko stopped as he turned to see that Cabba was the one responsible for shouting out.

"Cabba, what's up?" Goko asked.

"You can stay just train with me because I'm already in preparation for my school match and with you here I can really see if have improved at all and maybe you two can teach me some new moves as well." Cabba explained, "Now Master Toshi can you please allow Goko to stay and participate in my training."

"Fine, but if so Cabba I expect you to be able to keep up with him, because Goko has a major head start over you." Master Toshi replied.

"Yes sir I will do my best." Cabba agreed.

"Good now that's settled let's get some training done." Master Toshi stated.

"Yes Master Toshi!" Goko and Cabba agreed, both looking extremely excited.

 **(A few hour later)**

The Duo of Cabba and Goko, both lied on the ground after finishing enduring what Master Toshi's made them do.

Master Toshi had to them do vigorous amount of jogging exercises around the island. At first is seemed unfair seeing that Cabba was wearing weighted clothing while Goko wasn't, but Master Toshi took care of that problem by having Goko wear a weighted suit. Next, Master Toshi had them swim around the ocean from his island to shore and back four times while still wearing their weights. Once they were finished, Master Toshi had put the two of them against one of another in hand to hand combat.

Cabba and Goko got each got into a fighting stance before charged at one another. They exchanged blows with each other with Cabba charging at Goko jabbing him in the face, but Goko grabbed his fist and counter by kneeing Cabba in the stomach. Cabba was physically shocked at the moment, but snapped out of it as the two engaged into a war of clashing fist which started shaking the island and made the waves to rise. During their clash, found an opportunity to punch Goko in the stomach, then slammed him into the sand. Cabba's assault didn't stop there, he flew up into the air and cupped his hand together and tried to blast a Galick Gun.

'Alright I got him exactly where I want him- Wait What?!' Cabba thought.

Cabba looked to see that it wasn't Goko in the hole, but instead an afterimage. 'Where is he?' Cabba thought, confused.

"Cabba, you're letting your guard down he on your left." Master Toshi instructed.

Hearing that Cabba turned to his left to see Goko floating across from him as appears to be charging up his own ki blast.

'How exactly did he get there, doesn't matter now just need to hit him before he hits me.' Cabba thought.

The continued charging their attacks until the reached their max point and they fired.

"Galick Gun!"

"Kamahame Wave!"

Both fired there attacks at one another in an attempt to attack. The two beans flew across the sky as they passed each other and collided with Cabba and Goko. After they were hit both fell down to the beach.

"Okay you two that enough for today." Master Toshi stated.

"Yes Master Toshi." Both replied, tired.

"Here eat these so you can retain your strengthens." Master Toshi instructed.

Master Toshi tossed two small items towards them. Goko caught his and ate it immediately. Cabba caught his and looked to see that it was a small bean.

"Uh Master Toshi, what is it and how can this restore our strength?" He asked.

"That Cabba is a Sense Bean, it has the ability to feed someone for at least ten days as well as restore someone strength that was lost during a battle." Master Toshi explained.

Cabba held the bean as he examined it because he wasn't sure about it, but shrugged it off and began eating it. After he swallowed it, Cabba felt his stomach fill up like he had just eaten a week worth of food in a matter of seconds and his strength soon returned to his muscle as he was able to move again.

"Wow! Those bean are amazing, where did you get the from?" Cabba asked.

"I got them from my old master back on my planet called, Earth, he gave me some before I left and I learned to plant my own beans so I won't never run out." Master Toshi replied.

"Man I would love to visit your Earth sometime, Master Toshi." Cabba said.

"Unfortunately that won't be possible because my planet was lost during a war over a hundred years ago which caused the extinction of majority of the human race, but lucky a couple hand full of us managed to get out before it was to late." Master Toshi explained.

"Ah man and I would've really enjoy seeing what it was like on your planet." Cabba replied, disappointed.

"Don't worry my planet downfall is nothing for you to be concerned about because what you need to be worried about is your training for your upcoming battle." Master Toshi said.

"Good now I've get you something from my attic, Cabba so I want you to train with Goko for the moment," Master Toshi instructed, "And Goko I want you to train Cabba come of your ability."

"Sure thing Master Toshi, you can count on me." Goko agreed.

With that said, Master Toshi walked off towards the house after he left, Goko turned to Cabba.

"Okay Cabba, seeing as Master Toshi want me to teach you I going to teach you I've decided to teach you a move that I know will be a lot helpful to you." He said.

"Are you going to that after image technique?" Cabba asked.

"No that technique is so simple that your power level you'll be able to master it in no time. The technique I'm talking about it is called the Kaio-Ken, it's an ability that will increase the user ki to extreme lengths depending which level you use it, but the side effect that it will put a large strain on your muscle the longer you use it and be careful because use it too longer you'll die." Goko explained, "Allow me to show you the move."

Cabba stepped back as braced himself.

"Kaio-Ken!" Goko shouted, then a Dark red aura began emitting around his body.

"That's amazing Goko, but how do I do it?" Cabba asked, ecstatically.

The Dark red aura vanished from around Goko's body and he said, "It's not going to be easy, but imagine your energy swirl around in a ball inside your lower part of your body and then let it out at the last moment understand."

"Alright, I'll try it out." Cabba replied. Cabba started charging his energy deep inside his body and tried to make an attempt at the move, "Kaio-ken."

Nothing happened.

"Ah man nothing happened." Cabba said, disappointed.

"Yeah, but don't worry not a lot of people get new things on the their first try, so just try again." Goko instructed.

"Okay." Cabba said, making another attempt, "Kaio-ken."

Again nothing happened.

"Nothing happened again Cabba." Goko said.

"Wait a minute I can get this just give me a chance," Cabba replied, "Kaio-ken! Kaio-ken! Kaio-ken!"

"Cabba, calm down you don't need to push yourself so much you may can't do the Kaio-ken technique right now, but don't worry in due time I'm sure you'll be able to master it." Goko said.

"NO I REFUSE TO GIVE UP! KAIO-KEN!" Cabba replied.

At first nothing happened, but suddenly Cabba started floating a little bit off the ground with a small crater formed underneath him with the oceans creating multiple waves, and sound of the wind breaking.

Goko's eyes widen in a mixture of surprise and admiration for Cabba being able to the Kaio-ken technique so soon.

"Cabba, you did it. You know how to do the Kaio-ken technique." Goko said.

"I can tell because I can feel this surge of energy flowing through my body right now." Cabba replied.

"Yeah you've even managed to get it in your own color too." Goko pointed out.

"Huh?" Cabba asked, confused as he examined his Kaio-ken. He looked to see that his Kaio-ken was indeed different from that of Goko because Goko's Kaio-ken has a Dark red aura, while his appeared to Forest green aura with blue lighting.

"You're right, thank you so much Goko I wouldn't have known let alone learned this ability without you." Cabba said.

"No problem Cabba, you really worked hard and never gave up and this just proves that you're a strong warrior." Goko replied.

"Thanks again Goko, now with this I'm sure I'll be able to defeat my opponent." Cabba said, feeling confident.

"Most likely, but Cabba remember what I told you that this move is very dangerous, so if I were you I wouldn't use that move until I really need." Goko said.

"Will do." Cabba nodded, then power down.

The two then heard the front door open and turned to see Master Toshi walking out with something in his hand.

"Hey Master Toshi, Goko taught me a new move and I mastered it." Cabba said, happily.

"I know I could sense your energy increase from inside the house." Master Toshi replied, "But I'm sure that Goko also told you the dangers of over uses of the technique?"

Cabba nodded, "Yes Master Toshi and I'm going to be withholding the technique until the time I really need it in battle."

"Good now here take these." Master Toshi said, handing something over to Cabba.

Cabba looked at what Master Toshi was handing him and saw that it was a new set of clothes. Cabba grabbed the clothes, which were way significantly heavier than the last weighted clothes.

"What? I can't wear these! Especially my match is next week and I am barely getting used to these clothes." Cabba complained.

"Cabba, if you want to continue to get stronger you need to continue to get stronger you need to continue to push yourself or else you always be in the same spot." Master Toshi explained.

"Yes Master." Cabba replied.

Cabba walked inside the house and went into the bathroom to change. It took a few minutes to take off the clothes she had on, then another few minutes to put on the new ones, which were even heavier. He sighed as it felt like the first time. 'I guess I have to relearn how to walk again,' Cabba thought as he exited the bathroom. He stepped on the ground walking back outside.

Once outside, he looked to see Master Toshi and Goko were still out on the beach. He walked or more like stomped his way over to them.

"Aw there you are Cabba." Master Toshi said, turning towards him.

"Yeah it took you sometime putting on your clothes." Goko added.

"Sorry it's harder take them off than it is putting them on, "Anyway Master Toshi do I really have to wear these extra heavy clothes?"

"You will wear them if you want me to continue teaching you the Hermit Turtle way." Master Toshi explained, "Now remember the rules do not take them off unless I say so and you're only permitted to take them when going to bed at night, understand."

"Understood Master," Cabba replied, "But Master Toshi if I can have a request I would want to be able take them off during my match, so I can move around more easily.

"No because if you do then you won't get the full training experience." Master Toshi replied, "But if you work hard enough you'll be able to move simple enough."

"Yes Master now if you don't mind I'll be heading home Master Toshi, see you tomorrow." Cabba said.

"Goodbye, Cabba."

"Bye Cabba." Goko added.

"Bye Goko." Cabba said.

With that said, Cabba started lifting himself up in the air at first he was having trouble with the extra weight on his body, but he soon got the hold of it as he then took off heading home.

The whole weekend came and went as Cabba spent each the days training with Master Toshi.

Soon the following came along as Cabba would have to try even harder to keep people that he was weighted clothes, well almost everyone as he continued to hangout with Hit, Magetta, and Botama. During school, Cabba would struggle to not make it obvious that he was wearing weighted clothes, while after school he was in his backyard practicing how to move around in his weighted clothes and learning how to control his Kaio-ken technique.

Today was Friday, it was the start of the first round matches of the semester. The stadium was filled with all the facility, staff, and students of each grade level as they were ready to watch the following matches;

Kenzo Chiba vs. Taro Kono

Makoto Guya vs. Aoi Minamoto

Jiro Hagiwara vs. Ran Okamoto

Yukio Ito vs. Umeko Sakagueni

Hidekai Mascot vs. Cabba

The first four matches progressed with each opponent giving all they have as they showed off their incredible technique as well as perfect ki control, but throughout out each of the matches there had to be a winner.

In the first match the victory goes to Kenzo Chiba due to K.O. Aoi Minamoto took victory in the second match on the count of submission. Third match victory went to Jiro due to Ran Okamoto admitting defeat and forfeiting the match. Then in the fourth match, Umeko Sakagueni achieved victory in her match due to count out.

Now it was time for the fifth match and Cabba was sitting in the locker room as he appears to be doing some last minute preparation for the occasion.

'Okay Cabba it's the moment you've been training for now it's time to go out there and do your best.' Cabba thought.

"Hey Cabba." A voice called out.

"Ahh!" Cabba gasped in fear, "Hit, what are you doing here?"

"They called for you so I came here to get you before you're counted as a forfeit." Hit explained, "Me and the guys are out in the front room so we'll be watching you in action as well Caulifla and Kale, so you better hurry out there."

"Oh alright will do, now wish me luck." Cabba, running out the room.

Cabba flew to the arena within 1 minute. When landed he saw orange skinned boy with white hair wearing the signature Supreme Kai attire **(A/N: Hey everyone, I can't really describe the outfit the Kai wear, but you should know what I'm talking about.)**

"Greeting you must be my opponent for the evening, right? It's a pleasure to finally meet you, it's Cabba, am I correct?" He asked.

"Yeah that would be me and I can only assume that you are Hideaki Mascot?" Cabba replied.

"That would be correct, now Cabba I heard you're a transfer from middle school due to your incredible power level and intelligence, I also heard how you blow a hole in the gym wall on your first day while getting a sparing match with Caulifla." Hideaki explained.

"Well words really does spread around like wild fire in high school, but anyway I heard a couple things about you like how you're a Supreme in training and your one of strongest." Cabba replied, "So I hope that in this fight today that I will be able to have show that power."

"Really well we just see about that." Hideaki said.

With that said, Cabba got into battle stance while Hideaki simply stood there with his hands behind his back.

"Huh aren't you going to get into your fighting stance?" Cabba asked.

Hideaki simple shook his head, "No I'm not ready to show up you my birthing stance just yet."

"Uh okay… I guess?" replied.

The referee looked at both competitors and he announced, "Everyone the fifth match that consist of Hideaki Mascot vs. Cabba start… RIGHT NOW!"

 **End of Chapter four**

 **Okay everyone that's it for Chapter four of my new story, "Cabba's Adventures in Advance Academy and Beyond," and hope you all enjoy reading it. Now Cabba and Hideaki's match is finally taking place and if you want to know how it plays out be sure to stay tuned for the next update of this story. Until next time my name, Jaroberts251, signing out. Peace and stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5: Cabba vs Hideaki

**Cabba's Adventures in Advance Academy and Beyond**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter five: Cabba vs. Hideaki**

 **Hey everyone it's Jaroberts251 here and I'm here to bring you all Chapter five of my latest story, "Cabba's Adventures in Advance Academy," and in this chapter will be will be Cabba long awaited battle with Hideaki and the outcome of the entire match is your guess. Anyway since I can't go into details about the match let's move to the story…**

"The following match between Cabba vs. Hideaki Mascot will begin… right now." The referee said.

Cabba was on the offensive as he started charging towards Hideaki, who stood there. Cabba went to Jan Hideaki in the face, but at the last second Hideaki lifted his arm blocking Cabba's attack. Hideaki then made a jab towards at Cabba, but he jumped to avoid it. In the air, Cabba started shooting multiple mini yellow ki blast at Hideaki, who raised his hand making a orange shield appeared blocking the attacks.

'Man he protected that to I as well look like I have to go full frontal assault.' Cabba thought.

Landing on the ground, Cabba made a quick dash towards Hideaki and began launching a series of punches and kicks. Unfortunately, Hideaki walking back as he shifted his head from left to right dodging each strike. Then Hideaki grabbed both of Cabba's arms and jabbed him in the chest with his knee. Releasing Cabba, Hideaki skinned around to deliver a round house kick to Cabba's face sending him back a few feet.

Cabba caught himself as got down on one knee with a hand to his chest as he felt the damage of the attacks. 'Oh man the match just started and it appears that I'm already at a disadvantage maybe if I use a Galick Gun, it'll lower his defense.' He thought.

"Come on don't tell me you're out of stream already I mean the battle just started." Hideaki said.

"No I've got plenty of stream, I was just thinking that I should show you the move I used to blow a hole in the gym wall." Cabba said, then getting into position.

"He going to use the Galick Gun technique, already?" Caulifla said.

Caulifla was currently watching the match in the front row of the stands along with Kale, Hit, Botama, and Magetta.

"Galick Gun?" Botama asked, curious.

"It's the name of the technique that Cabba try to use on Caulifla during their sparing match, but I thought it would be too much for her to handle so I interfered causing the attack to blow a hole through the wall." Hit explained.

"So the kid is pulling out his trump card already, then that means Cabba is pretty desperate to win." Botama replied.

"I highly doubt it because after how Cabba been training I'm sure that he has more up his sleeves." Hit said.

Back on the battlefield, Cabba finished charging up his attack.

"Alright here I go. Galick Gun!"

Cabba hurled his attack at Hideaki with great force, but Hideaki held out his hands in attempt taking it head on. The Galick Gun was caught in Hideaki's hands as he appears to be defend it off. Seeing this Cabba added more power to his attack trying to make it more of a struggle and it appears to be working as Hideaki started sliding back a little bit. Unable to hold the blast any longer, Hideaki use the strength he could to send the Galick Gun attack flying into the air.

With the opening, Cabba charged at him as he started sending multiple strikes at him. Hideaki tried his best to keep his defense up against Cabba's endless attacks.

'I let my guard down for slight moment and this kids all over me and he not making it any easy for me… wait a minute.' Hideaki thought.

Next, Hideaki started using one hand to block Cabba's attack, while extending his other hand out. He continued to block the attacks with one hand, then suddenly Hideaki's free hand started to get covered in a purple aura as it formed into a shape of a knife. Once it was completed, Hideaki made a slash at Cabba, but fortunately Cabba noticed what was happening and dodge it in. Cabba space himself a go ten feet away from Hideaki as he appeared to be annoyed.

"Dude What The Hell You Could Have Killed Me?!" Cabba yelled.

"I had to figure out someway to create some separation between the two of us and this was first idea that came to mind." Hideaki replied.

"So you were simply going to decapitate me, isn't that against the rules or something?" Cabba asked.

"Against the rules? Cabba the rules states that in order to win a match is to defeat your opponent in anyway a competitor sees fit and that includes; K.O., Ring Out, Count Out, getting you're your opponent to forfeit, submission, and…" Hideaki started.

"…death." Cabba finished.

"Yes that would be correct, but lucky for you I'm not aiming to kill you, so you'll most likely be defeated in a different manner." Hideaki stated. Cabba let out a sigh in relief. "Don't get comfortable just because I'm not planning to kill you doesn't mean others won't." Hideaki added.

"I know, but hey just because we aren't fighting to the death that doesn't mean we don't have to told back anything in the battle, right." Cabba replied.

"How correct you are, Cabba and speaking of the subject I was thinking that I should kick it up 5 notch and show you more of my power." Hideaki said

"Sure bring it on because seeing more of your power would make this battle even more fun." Cabba replied.

"Alright, but remember that you asked for it." Hideaki warned.

With that said, Hideaki started charging himself up and it began to make ground of the battlefield start to shake as a crater formed underneath Hideaki.

"Man his power is even better than I imagine." Cabba whispered to himself as he was taking in the power.

It's soon stopped as Cabba looked to see Hideaki surrounded in an orange aura as his ki energy seems to be on a way different level than before.

"So Cabba are you ready to continue our battle?" Hideaki asked.

Cabba nodded.

"Good and since you got to attack first when we started, it's only fair that I get to attack first this time." Hideaki said.

"Sure why not." Cabba allowed.

"You're a nice boy, Cabba, and I'll be sure that you're not disappointed when I use this power I'm using." Hideaki said.

Hideaki charged at Cabba with lighting speed. Cabba to defend himself, but Hideaki's speed allowed him to deliver a punch to Cabba's chest. Cabba gasped for air as he cough up spit, clutching his chest in unbearable agony. With Cabba's defense down, Hideaki unleaded a fury of strikes, each making contact with Cabba. Hideaki then grabbed Cabba by his collar as he threw him high in the air. Putting two finger to his head, Hideaki vanished and reappeared up in the air as he used his hands to spike Cabba like a volleyball sending him crashing into battlefield.

Cabba lied in a medium sized crater he made upon his impact into the battlefield as he appeared to be have suffer damaged. Hideaki hovered in the air as looked down at Cabba, soon he cupped his hands together and he soon fired off a Ki blast down at the crater Cabba was lying. The blast made contact creating a huge explosion.

Hideaki landed on the ground as stood looking at Cabba's body as it lied in the crater. He soon turned his attention his attention to referee.

"Hey ref. I believe that it time for you to call this match as a knock out since I have no desire to kill him and Cabba obviously unable to continue." He said, then turned around and began walking away.

"Oh yeah…" the referee said, clearing his throat, "Ladies and gentlemen, due to a K.O., here is your winner, Hid-"

"No wait a minute!" Cabba said.

Hearing his voice, Hideaki stopped in his tracks as he turned around to see Cabba starting to pick himself up out of the crater risking himself off.

"Well I'm surprised that you're still conscious let alone able to stand after that attack I put you through, but do you still want to continue fighting me?" Hideaki asked.

"Of course I do because this was starting to get fun, plus I didn't even get a chance to tryout my new technique I worked on mastering." Cabba said, stretching in attempt to readjust himself.

"A new technique I would like to see it." He said.

"Okay will do, but the things I'm still haven't perfected it yet, so I might be a little out of control." Cabba warned, "Anyway here it goes."

Cabba took a deep breath and he began charging up his power as it caused the sky to get dark with green lighting flashing around within the clouds, the ground started to shake again and a minor cracks form on the ground. Hideaki's eyes widened as he saw the young Saiyan warrior now surrounded in a forest green aura. "Hideaki allow me to introduce you to my new technique, The Kaio-ken."

"Kaio-ken?" Hideaki asked, curious.

"Now what in the hell is that?!" Caulifla asked, angrily.

"It the Kaio-ken technique, Cabba's newest technique." Hit replied.

"Kaio-ken? Where in the hell did he learn to do that because I know for sure that Cabba didn't have that when he spared with me." Caulifla said.

"We don't know, the kid probably picked it up when he was training with Master To-" Botama started before placing a hand over his mouth once he realized what he was saying.

"Master To- oh no don't tell me that Cabba took lesson from that guy, that bastard is nothing more than a enormous pervert." Caulifla said, "Why would Cabba ever go to him for training?"

Hit and Magetta turned towards Botama as they gave him an angrily sarcastic 'nice going' look which caused Botama to place a hand to the back of his head as he nervously sweatdropped.

"Well are any of you doofus going to tell us or not?" Caulifla asked, looking annoyed.

Hit gave Botama one last glare before turning his attention to Caulifla and began to explain the situation. "Okay Caulifla since you're curious here how it goes, so Cabba wanted to get stronger for his match against Hideaki so me and the guys recommended that he should go ask Master Toshi for lessons and thanks to our help, he was taken under the old man's wing so for the past few weeks he been wearing weighted clothing."

"Weighted Clothing? No wonder, I've been noticing that seemed a bit off with the exercises in gym class." Caulifla said, feeling like an idiot for not being able to realize it sooner.

"Choo-poo, Choo-poo." ("Yeah and plus this past weekend he spent the time training with Master Toshi on his island.") Magetta added.

"Really?" Caulifla asked, then clutching her fish as she got anger, "T-t-that bastard… CABBA BEEN HIDING HIS TRAINING FROM ME IN A ATTEMPT TO CONTINUE TO GET STRONGER AND LEAVE ME BEHIND!"

The guys sweatdropped as Hit was the first to speak up, "Woah Caulifla its not like that."

"Yes it is, why else would he keep this secret away from me. Oh I hope that Hideaki doesn't kill him so I can get the honor of doing it myself." She replied.

"Caulifla, why would you even care about Cabba's training, you wouldn't happen to have crush on him, would you?" Botama asked.

"What! Never in a million years would I ever fall for a baka like Cabba I only care because he my rival and besides that we have a bet so the only that we keep no secrets from one another that's all, right Kale?" Caulifla said.

"Yes sis." Kale agreed.

Hit, Botama, and Magetta turned to each other as they didn't believe a single word that Caulifla had just said, but instead of poking fun of it any longer, they decided to leave alone as they turned their attention back to the battle.

On the battlefield, Hideaki stood across from a Kaio-ken powered up Cabba. Both opponents stood apart from each other as Cabba made the first move. Cabba charged towards Hideaki, but Hideaki saw it coming and made his own charge towards Cabba. The two of them met in the middle with their fist connected with one another. Suddenly, both Cabba and Hideaki vanished with the wind.

"Huh? Where did they go?" Caulifla asked.

"They're above us Caulifla." Hit said, pointing out.

Caulifla looked up to see all their fast moment in the air. "Yeah you're right there they go." She replied.

Cabba and Hideaki continued exchanging fist in midair. Each time they threw a punch the other would block and send their own strike which lead to vice versa. Opening an opportunity, Hideaki tried to blast Cabba with a small energy ki blast, but Cabba dodge it, allowing Hideaki to get himself some distant away from Cabba.

"Well Cabba I'm really surprised that a mortal such as yourself was able to use technique as powerful as the Kaio-ken." Hideaki complemented, between breath.

"Thanks for your complement, but to be honest I wasn't the first mortal to use this technique, so I had a little help in figuring it out." Cabba replied, also breathing hard.

"Alright well whoever taught you how to use the technique should also taught that you won't be able to use it very long." Hideaki stated.

"They sure did, but it doesn't matter because I know that it won't be much longer before this match is over." Cabba replied.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Hideaki agreed.

With that said, Hideaki held out of his hands out in front of them towards Cabba, then a dark gray aura began surrounding his hands. Cabba floated as he was suspicious on what Hideaki was to something.

'What kind of technique could he be using, well whatever it I'm Sure it can't be any good for me.' Cabba thought.

Cabba started flying towards Hideaki, meanwhile Hideaki remained floating where he was with his arms extended in front of him. Once Cabba appeared to be close enough, a smirked appeared on Hideaki's face.

"Kai Prism!" He shouted.

A dark gray blast shoot from his hands, catching Cabba in mid-flight, imprisoning him in a dark gray triangular prism. Cabba looked around at the prism he was inside and immediately threw a punch at one of the walls, but it didn't have any affect on it.

"Huh? What is this?" Cabba asked.

"This Cabba is known as my Kai Prism, it allows me to trap me opponents inside and it also can be manipulated by my ki, so in other words surrender now or else I'll be forced to squeeze you until you're either unconscious or worst." Hideaki explained.

"I refuse to forfeit." Cabba replied.

"As you wish, but hopefully I'll be able to render you unconscious without causing any permanent damage." Hideaki said.

Hideaki snapped his finger and suddenly the prism began to get small as all three corner began come towards the middle, where Cabba was located. Cabba continued attacking the walls of the prism in attempt to break through it, but with no luck he wasn't able to even put a crack in it. Staying in the middle of prism Cabba began to think to himself.

'Oh man I got to figure out a way breaking out of here, but how all my attacks aren't having any affect to even with my Kaio-ken especially I can't keep this is up much longer," He thought, 'Wait there something I can do that I was saving for later, but by looks of things look like later came a lot sooner.'

The prism continued to shrink in size as it began to compress Cabba's body making him struggle at the pressure. The prism got to the smallest point it could get with Cabba inside of it, when Hideaki snapped his fingers causing the prism to cease attack. Once it stopped, Hideaki started to sense Cabba's ki and found out that his opponents' energy was at the lowest to the point of near death.

"Hey official, now would be the right time for you to call the match." He said looking down at the referee.

"Huh? Are you sure?" The referee asked.

"Positive, Cabba has been knocked unconscious by the pressure of the prism so there's no need to-" Hideaki started until he felt a spike in ki. Hideaki turned to see that there a green flash of light starting to burn from within the prism as well as cracks began forming outside of it, "What is hell is happening?!"

The Prism shattered releasing Cabba, who was surrounded in a forest green aura that appears to be much brighter than before.

"KAIO-KEN X2!" Cabba shouted.

Hideaki stood there in shock as his most clever attack was destroyed. Cabba hover in the air as he looked around to see that he was no longer inside of the prism. Soon enough, Cabba turned his attention to Hideaki, who was still in shock.

"T-t-that should've knocked you out, h-h-how were you able to break through my prism like that?" Hideaki asked.

"Kaio-ken x2, it gives me twice the strength as a normal Kaio-ken," Cabba explained, then wincing in pain, "But along with the extra strength it gives me it also double the pain."

"You're an interesting mortal, Cabba, I hope we could continue you this battle much longer, but we both know that we're at the closing point of our this match." Hideaki said, "But the questions is who will walk out the winner."

"There's only one way to figure it out." Cabba replied.

"Indeed you're right." Hideaki agreed.

With that the two charged at one another again getting into another exchange of fist. Hideaki punched Cabba in the face making him stumble back, but Cabba quickly recovered as he delivered a punch to Hideaki in the chest. Hideaki groaned in pain at the attack, but he fought through the pain as he grabbed Cabba's arm pulling off his chest then spin Cabba around before tossing him to the ground. Cabba hit the ground face first and rolled over only to get hit with a powerful double stomp from Hideaki. The attack made Cabba cough up some blood. Then Hideaki bent down as he started through back to back punches to Cabba. As he kept punching Cabba soon caught Hideaki's hands into his own and delivered a double stomp to his chest followed by a headbutt to his forehead.

Cabba released Hideaki's hands and stumbled back with from him with one head to his chest and the other on his forehead.

"Man you got some head on you, Cabba I got to say that really hurts." Hideaki said.

Cabba managed to get himself off the ground, "Yeah my mom always told we Saiyans are quite hardheaded."

"Even so I don't think that will protect you from this my final attack." Hideaki said.

Hideaki cupped his hands together and he began charging up his attack. Seeing this Cabba got nervous as he thought, 'He going for another ki blast, but I don't have much left to give. Well no matter I'll give what all I got in one final Galick Gun.' Then Cabba cupped his hands together and started to charge his own attack.

The two of charged continued to charged their attacks until they reached their maxim power and they fired.

"Special Kai-blast!"

"Galick Gun!"

Both blast collided and it appears to be a stale mate between the two of them with neither could ever power the other. Hideaki kept a sturdy hold on his attack, while Cabba was starting to lose his grip as he having trouble keeping up.

'Ugh I can't keep up with this for much longer I've already over used the Kaio-ken little too long and I made it even worst since I'm in the x2 stage,' Cabba thought, 'There's nothing else I can do it looks like it over for me.'

Suddenly, Cabba's green aura vanished and Hideaki's attack began to overpower Cabba's Galick Gun. Then blast hit Cabba causing to fly back through the air. Hideaki appears right beside Cabba and he delivered a quick chop to Cabba's neck knocking him unconscious.

Cabba fell to the ground as he appeared to be unconscious, the referee ran up to Cabba and placed two fingers to his neck filling for a pulse. There was nothing at first, but then there was a light heartbeat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Cabba has been placed unconscious, which makes him unable to continue, so I hereby declared the winner of the fifth match by K.O., Hideaki Mascot." The referee announced.

The crowd started to cheer for Hideaki's victory, while Hit, Botama, Magetta, Caulifla, and Kale jumped from the stands as they head over to Cabba's unconscious body.

Later, Cabba woke up as he saw there was bright white room over him. He sat up as tried to look around as he noticed that he was no longer on the battlefield, but instead on a bed in a office.

"Where am I?" he asked, "Ouch! My neck, it hurts like crazy?"

"Good you're finally awake." A voice said.

Cabba then turned to see that Hit was standing in the corner.

"Hit?" Cabba asked.

"Yes that still my name." Hit said, "I'm glad to see that you're okay."

"Where am I?" Cabba asked.

"You're in the nurse's office, me and the other carried you here after your match with Hideaki." Hit explained.

"My match? How did it go by the way because the closing moment of it is all a blur to me after my Kaio-ken technique dispersed." Cabba said.

"During the closing moment, your Galick Gun got overpowered by Hideaki's attack then he hit you a chop to your next which left you unconscious." Hit explained.

After that was said, Cabba started to get flashbacks of the closing moment of the match as he remembered everything that happened.

"Yeah know I remember now, which would explained the pain I feel in my neck." Cabba said, rubbing his neck, "So where are the guy?"

"I told them to go home because I didn't want to get in trouble, but they want me to tell you that you did a great job out there." Hit said.

"Alright tell them that I said thanks." Cabba replied.

"Well do, but you did do great for your first match and you even survived that a plus." Hit said.

"Hideaki said, 'he wasn't aiming to kill me,' so that's probably the real reason I survived." Cabba replied.

"Don't worry not ever newbie wins their very first match when they first come to this school." Hit said.

"I know, plus it only give me another why I need to keep training to get stronger." Cabba replied.

"Speaking of getting stronger, Caulifla found out that you've been doing some special training with Master Toshi and told me to tell you that she swears that she won't allow you to get ahead of her anymore and that she'll be training even harder to not only catch up with you, but surpassed." Hit explained.

"How did she find out in the first place?" Cabba asked.

"Botama let it slip out while Caulifla was asking about your Kaio-ken technique." Hit answered.

"Oh man, this was what I was trying to avoid by hiding and now that she knows she'll be pushing herself too hard trying to get ahead of me." Cabba said, worried.

"Well female Saiyans would do anything to stay on the same level as their mates." Hit pointed out.

"What I'm not Caulifla's mate, besides she completely annoyed by my presence in every which way." Cabba replied.

"How do you know Cabba, have you ever known a girl, who had crush on you before?" Hit asked.

"Uhh… no." Cabba answered, sadly.

"Well this might be your first one and if I were you I would give it to try and get to know your crush before jumping into anything serious." Hit said, then getting off the wall, "Now that I know that you're okay, I'm going to head home see you at school Monday."

"Alright bye Hit." Cabba replied.

With that Hit walked out of the room leave Cabba alone. After Hit was gone, Cabba had hopped out of his bed as started to leave himself, but as he was leaving what Hit had told him popped into Cabba's mind.

"Females Saiyans would do what it take to stay on the same level as their mates." Hit's voice rang in his head. Cabba started to think, 'Could Caulifla like me,' then quickly shaking off the thought, 'No a girl like Caulifla would never like a guy like me. Hit just putting stuff in my head.'

Cabba shook off all his thoughts, then finished getting his stuff together as he prepared to go home. Cabba opened up a window as he started to float then he closed the window and turn around as started to fly home for the weekend.

End of Chapter five

 **Alright everyone that is it for Chapter five of my story, "Cabba's Adventures in Advance Academy and Beyond," and hoped you all enjoyed it. So what did think of the fight between Cabba and Hideaki, did you guys enjoy it or not? If you did feel free to leave me a comment and if you have any ideas feel free to tell me your ideas in the comments section or by P.M. me. Until next time my name, Jaroberts251, signing out, peace and stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cabba's Adventures in Advance Academy and Beyond**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter six**

 **Hey everyone, it's Jaroberts251 here, and I'm here to bring you guys the newest chapter of my latest story project, "Cabba's Adventures in Advance Academy and Beyond," and in this chapter will be the week following Cabba's match against Hideaki as him and his friends makes plans for a special event. Now let's move on with the story…**

A couple days has past since Cabba went to head to head against Hideaki in the fifth match of the first round matches, where he suffered his first defeat at the academy. Usually, after suffering a defeat most would let that depressed them, but that wasn't the case for Cabba. He used that lost as motivation to help him train harder and get even stronger. The day after he lost, Cabba went to Master Toshi's island, where he spent the entire weekend training. At the end of his training, Cabba received even heavier weights than the ones he received last time.

Today, the weekend was officially over as it was now Monday and Cabba was in his room as he was getting dressed for school.

'Okay it's my third week in school and these weights are even heavier than the last.' Cabba thought, picking up the weighted clothes. As he began putting on his outfit a flashback of the conversation he had with Hit last Friday.

'Female Saiyans will do whatever it takes to stay on the same level as their mates.' Hit's voice ranged through his head again.

Cabba shook off the thought. 'No no no Hit just making things up, but speaking of Caulifla, I wonder how her training is going?" He asked, himself.

However, before he could go deeper in thought he was interrupted by his clock, which reads "6:45".

"Oh no I'm going to be late I'm got to get going." Cabba said, worried.

With that said, Cabba quickly finished putting on his attire as he took off down the stairs as he could. He passed the kitchen saying a quick goodbye to his mother before running out the front door. Once he was outside, Cabba quickly took off into the sky heading towards the school.

Arriving at the Academy, Cabba made his descend to the ground as he made a quick jog to his locker before heading off to class. Cabba finally made it into his first block class to see that Hit was in his usual seat, but he looked behind him to find that neither Caulifla nor Kale were in seat.

'Huh? That's strange both Caulifla and Kale aren't in their seats.' Cabba thought to himself.

Cabba up to his seat next to Hit, who he had greeted.

"Good morning Hit." He said.

"Morning Cabba." Hit replied.

Taking his seat, Cabba turned around to look at the two-empty desk as he turned to Hit. "Hey Hit, where are Caulifla and Kale?" He asked.

Hit shrugged, "I don't know, why are you worried?"

"What? No, I'm just curious that's all." Cabba replied.

"Don't worry about them Cabba, I'm pretty sure that both Caulifla and Kale are fine, Caulifla probably wanted to do some special training and she also convenience Kale into going along with her to try and improve her skills as well and so they're just running a little late that's all." Hit explained.

"Yeah you're probably right." Cabba replied.

With that said, Cabba turned his attention towards the teacher, who began to teach their lesson.

The day moved on as Cabba noticed that neither Caulifla nor Kale had shown up to school and it made Cabba more curious to where they were. During P.E., Cabba sat against the wall next to Hit as he says, 'that he wasn't in the mood to participate today.' In history, Cabba tried taking notes, but he couldn't really focus as his attention kept turning towards the two-empty seats right next to him.

It's now lunchtime and Cabba shared a table with guys, who appeared to be having a conversation, but he couldn't really hear what they were talking about as his thought were continue thinking about his two missing classmates.

'I wonder where they could be?' He thought.

"Cabba... Cabba... CABBA!" A voiced called out.

"Huh? What?" Cabba snapped out of his thoughts.

"Man weren't you paying attention to what we were talking about?" Botama asked.

"No, I'm sorry guys my mind been somewhere else recently." Cabba replied.

"What are you depressed that you lost against Hideaki?" Botama asked.

Cabba shook his head.

"Choo-poo Choo-poo?"("Is it about Caulifla and Kale being absent today?") Magetta asked.

"No, it's definitely not them either." Cabba replied.

"Oh, come on kid, now don't try to deny it because we can tell by the expression on your face, plus Hit told how you seemed worried when the girls didn't show up to class." Botama said.

"Hit!" Cabba snapped turning towards Hit.

Hit just sat there with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. Cabba rolled his eyes and he turned his attention back to the others.

"First off, I wasn't worried I was mainly curious about what they could doing." He said, "Now can we please drop the subject because you guys need to catch me up to speed with whatever you guys were talking about."

"Alright well while you were thinking about your girlfriend and her best friend," Botama said, teasingly. Cabba ignored his last comment as he allows Botama to continue, "We were discussing about how the School has announced that in three months they'll be having the Sadala's Advance Academy Team Tournament."

"Sadala's Advance Academy Team Tournament, what's that?" Cabba asked.

"It's a tournament that's held by the academy where students in groups of five can complete against one another in the arena to show which is superior and the winning team gets enough credit that they'll indeed past for the semester," Botama explained, "Both me and Magetta are forming a team together and we already convinced Hit to be on our team and see that you became like the fourth member of our group, we thought that you would also make great addition to our team, Cabba."

"You guys want me to on your team?" Cabba asked.

Botama and Magetta nodded their heads in agreement.

"Sure, you can count me in." Cabba agreed.

"Great Cabba we knew we can count on you and by the look of things our team is looking pretty great right now, especially with my durability, Magetta's power, Hit's speed, and Cabba's intelligent. I'm sure will be the one to claim victory this year." Botama stated excitedly.

"Choo-poo, Choo-poo, Choo-poo." ("I agree, but the problem is that there are still only four of us and we need a fifth into to even qualify for the tournament.") Megatta pointed out.

"Aww don't worry about that because I'm sure Cabba is going to take care of that situation." Botama replied.

"What do you mean?" Cabba asked, confused.

A devil smirk crossed Botama's face as he spoke, "We want you to ask Caulifla to join our team."

"What! Why?" Cabba asked, surprised.

"Come to think about it Caulifla is the strongest girl in our class and she would be a great assert if you can get her to be on our team." Botama said.

"No I understand that, but what I don't understand is… why do I have to ask her?" Cabba replied, annoyed.

"Because out of our entire group, she likes you the most." Botama said.

"What no she doesn't." Cabba replied.

"Come on Cabba it's beyond obvious that she likes you because before you even show up she never really talk to any boys and her attention was on nothing more than being the badass delinquent of our grade level and getting stronger along with helping Kale get more confident." Botama explained, "but when you arrived she now focus on how to get stronger than you as well as get your attention., so you need to ask her."

Cabba thought about what Botama just told him and he was still unsure about the whole thing with Caulifla trying to get his attention.

"Hmm I don't know guys." Cabba replied.

"Cabba don't be a wimp because you say that you want to be the strongest warrior In the universe and yet you refuse to ask a girl a simple question and what the worst that could happen she says, 'no'?" Botama asked.

"No, the worst thing she do is say 'no', then punch me in the chest while I'm wearing these weights which would damage not only my chest, but her hand as well." Cabba replied.

"At least try for us, your friends, after all we did helped to get Master Toshi to train you." Botama stated.

Cabba let out sighed in defeat, "Fine I'll ask her, but I not promising that I can convince her into taking the spot so you guys should start of thinking of another person to ask, but now that mention it, how did you get that magazine that I gave Master Toshi?"

"I have my sources, but anyway me and Magetta have to start thinking of another person to ask to be on our team, right Magetta?" Botama replied.

"Choo-poo." ("Right.") Magetta agreed.

With that Cabba watched as Botama and Magetta sat there as they began to pondering about possible fifth members, while those were distracted they didn't notice that someone approaching them until Hit spoke out.

"What do you want Frost?" Hit asked.

With that the guys stopped their thinking as they turned to see who Hit was talking to as they were looking Cabba saw a guy with a white body a blue section in the middle of his head.

"Hey Frost." Botama said.

"Choo-poo." ("Frost, hello.") Magetta added.

"Ugh greeting guys." The person said.

"Who are you?" Cabba asked.

"Cabba this is Frost, he helps students and teachers all around the school as well as do community service at the local orphanages on the weekend." Botama explained.

"Choo-poo." ("That's how he earned the nickname, "The Helper".)

"Wow that's nice, anyway hey Frost, my name is-"

"Cabba. Yes, I know I watched your battle against Hideaki and I got to say I was very impressed by what I saw." Frost interrupted, "Also I would like to thanks for Botama and Magetta for that that wonderful introduction."

"No problem, Frost." Botama replied.

"Choo-poo." ("Any time.") Magetta added.

"Anyway, Cabba as I was saying I was indeed impressed by your match Friday against Hideaki, I didn't know that a boy, who just transferred could hold that kind of power." Frost said.

"Gee thanks for watching, but I think I could've done better though." Cabba replied.

"I do agree if only you managed to have had better control of that Kaio-ken technique you were using, you could've actually won, so recommend you working on controlling it." Frost said.

"Thanks for the advice, I'll be sure to work on controlling it." Cabba replied.

"No problem, anything for the new student of Sadala's Advance Academy." Frost said.

"Alright enough with the sweettalking Frost, now cut to the chase, what do you want, and don't make me repeat myself again?" Hit asked, annoyed

"Don't be so hesitate Hit, I'm just wanted to introduce myself to Cabba and let know the faults that occurred during his match so he can work on them before his next match." Frost replied, "Anyway I like to move on to my next objective."

"Your next objective?" Cabba asked.

"Aw yes as I was approaching you guys I couldn't help, but to overhear that you four are completing in this year annuals, Sadala's Advance Academy Team Tournament." Frost said.

"Yeah, what it is to you?" Hit asked.

"Well I heard that you're in need of fifth member, so I'm here to offer you guys my service to become you fifth member as I hope to be in the tournament, but I'm without a team myself." Frost replied.

"Really, because normally you don't like completing in the tournament that put school students against one another." Botama said.

"Botama right, but more importantly why would you want to on our team?" Hit asked.

"Yes, yes, I know that don't usually condone violence between students of the same academy, but a terrible situation has accord that cause me go against my beliefs for a day." Frost replied.

"Choo-poo?" ("Situation?") Magetta asked.

"It appears that due to my community service that I let my grades slip by me and the counselor recommended that this tournament would probably be my only situation to solve my problems and I choice to be a part of your team because you're by far the only group I know that has completing, so I figured we can help each other out here, you guys let be on your team to be your fifth member and exchange you'll be helping me with my credits, what do you say we can really help each other out here." Frost explained.

With that said, the guys all turned their attention from Frost as they looked at each other as they to begin to have a whisper conversation among each other, but they soon broke the conversation.

"Alright Frost, we would like to thank you for your offer and will thinking about it and will get back you." Cabba replied.

"Really? Why would you think about something that doesn't need much thinking about you guys add me as your fifth member and your team can be able to take part in the tournament." Frost explained.

"Yeah we got it that but thing is we alre **a** dy someone in mind for our fifth member." Botama replied.

"You do, who?" Frost asked.

"We're thinking of asking Caulifla to be on our team." Botama answered.

"Caulifla, why would you guys want a delinquent like her on your time?" Frost asked.

"Because we believe that she would make a good asset to our group." Botama replied.

"You seriously think that she'll agree to be on your team, why?" Frost asked.

"Because our new buddy, Cabba, over here just so happens to be Caulifla's new mate and he is going to try to convince her to take the spot." Botama replied.

"Guys how many times do I have to tell you. Caulifla and I aren't mates she barely even likes me, plus even if I do ask her there's no guaranteed that she'll even agreed to accept it." Cabba asked.

"Anyway, Frost, we will have to get back to you on your offer after we get Caulifla's answer." Botama replied.

"Okay guys it appears that you guys are in the middle of a huge decision and I don't want to be too pushy on your decision after all I'm the one that offered to be part of your team, but it's still your decision to make, so I'm going to take my leave now, good day to you gentlemen." Frost said.

Frost took off walking away from the tables leaving the group alone. After, he was gone Cabba turned to guys as he appeared to little upset.

"Guys what was that about because we had a fifth member for our team right there and you just turned he down, why?" He asked.

"We accept him because of Hit." Botama replied.

"Because of Hit?" Cabba asked.

"Choo-poo, choo-poo." ("Cabba, you see Hit doesn't really trust Frost that must and if we accepted Frost, Hit might not stay on our team.") Magetta answered.

"Hit, you don't trust Frost, why not? He seems like a pretty nice guy to me." Cabba said.

"Don't be so naïve Cabba it's clear that Frost is only being nice so he can cover up some kind of scheme." Hit replied.

"You really believe that Hit?" Cabba asked, curious.

Hit nodded, "No one is that perfect without having a hidden objective."

"Okay if you say so Hit, but I would like to believe that Frost could be doing all of this because he truly is a generous person." Cabba stated.

"People like Frost sees that as a form of weakness because knowing that he got your trust, he could convince you to assist him with anything because if just because he does it you'll think it's good to, that's why I'm warning you to have eyes in the back of your head when you're around him." Hit replied.

Cabba opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of school bell ringing. "Alright thanks for the concern Hit, now I got to get to class, I'll see you guys later." Cabba said.

With that said, Cabba got up from the table and he headed off to his next class.

The rest of the school day passed as the final bell rung ending school for the day. Cabba walked out into the schoolyard, where he met with the guys waiting for him.

"Cabba there you are." Botama said.

"Hey guys, what are you guys doing here?" Cabba asked.

"We're here waiting on you." Botama said.

"Waiting on me for what?" Cabba asked.

"So we can see if you're still going to ask Caulifla to be on our team, right?" Botama asked.

"Yes I already agreed to do it." Cabba replied, "But I still think that we should take Frost up on his offer to join our team, so we don't have to bother asking Caulifla."

"Come on Cabba, you have to ask her because imagine if she find out that we thought of asking her to be on our team, but didn't, won't she think that she wasn't strong enough to on our team and she'll probably be even madder than she is when she found out about her training with the old geezer for your match." Botama explained.

"Well she probably won't have found out if you hadn't opened your mouth about it." Cabba replied.

"True and I got to say that I'm at fault with that little slip up, but you still have to ask her though." Botama said.

"Fine, but don't even know if I'll see because I don't know where to look to find her." Cabba pointed out.

"You'll fine her soon along with Kale just fly home for now." Hit replied.

Cabba was confused by what Hit meant by his statement but just shrugged it off as he said, "Okay sure Hit, anyway I better get going bye guys."

"Seeya Cabba." Botama replied.

"Choo-poo." ("Bye Cabba.") Magetta added.

"Bye Cabba." Hit said.

Cabba gave the guys one final wave before walking past them as he took off into the sky as he did as Hit said and went home for the day. Flying through the sky, Cabba couldn't help but think to what exactly Hit meant when he said, "You'll find them soon just head home for now."

'Hmm I still wonder what he meant by that- what that?' Cabba thought. Cabba stopped in mid-flight as he turned to his left as he suddenly the spike of someone Ki. 'Someone is energy get high, they must in the middle of some intense training or someone really pissed them off.' Cabba then chuckled to himself, 'For a second there I can imagine that its Caulifla's energy spiking because of those reasons. Wait a minute that could be Caulifla, I better check it out.'

With that Cabba took off in the direction where he felt the raise in the person's ki few moments ago.

The screen shifted to the middle of a Rocky area, where we find Caulifla was in the middle of some training with Kale watching from a rock she was currently sitting on.

Caulifla got into a battle stance before launching herself forward as she began throwing sending multiple strikes towards an invisible opponent. She soon jumped back performing a backflip in mid-air before landing on her feet. Then pulling her right arm back as she started summoning a red energy blast in her hands.

"Crush Cannon!" She fired.

She shot off her attack and several red energy blasted rapidly from her palms as they flow through the air colliding with an enormous rock leaving a multiple holes in it causing it to collapse in a pile of dusk and gravel. Seeing this Caulifla smiled to herself as she wiped some sweat off of her forehead.

"Whoa this area is just was perfect place to train I can feel myself getting stronger already. Let see if that baka, Cabba can handle me now." She said, then turning to her prodigy, "Hey Kale, you want to get in on the action?"

"Ugh no thanks sis… I'm fine just watching you." Kale replied, shyly.

"Come on Kale, I wanted to spend the day here so we can both do some training in and get stronger, but we both can't get any stronger if I'm the only one training, now come let's get stronger together." Caulifla said, extending her hand out to Kale.

Kale shyly smiled, "Yes sis," reaching her hand out and taking Caulifla's hand into her own.

Caulifla pulled back helping Kale off the rock onto her own feet. They two best friends looked at one another happily, but their friendly moment end as they suddenly felt the presence of someone ki as it appears to be coming towards them.

"Kale do you feel that, someone coming this way?" Caulifla asked.

Kale silent nodded, "Who do you think it is?"

"I don't, but be prepared for anything." Caulifla suggested.

"Ugh right sis." Kale replied, nervous.

The two got into battle stances as they waited for the person to the show themselves.

"Caulifla, Kale." A voice said.

After hearing that Caulifla dropped their guard as immediately recognized the owner of the voice.

"Wait Cabba?" Caulifla asked.

With that said, the figure soon landed on the ground revealing themselves to be no other then, Cabba, who Caulifla had just asked.

"Hey Caulifla and hello to you to Kale." Cabba said.

Kale hid behind Caulifla as she gave a shy greeting. "H-hello."

"Cabba, what the hell are you doing here?" Caulifla asked.

"Well I was flying home from school when I felt an energy spike coming from this direction so I came to check it out only to find out that it's you." Cabba said.

"Alright you found the source of the energy spike, now you can leave because you're interrupted our training session." Caulifla replied.

"Wait Caulifla before I go I would like to ask you a favor of you." Cabba said.

"A favor from me? You really must be stupid if you think I would ever do something for you." Caulifla replied, turning away from Cabba.

"Would it change your mind if I tell you that it would also benefit you as well?" Cabba asked.

Caulifla turned back as she appeared curious, "What it is?"

"You see Caulifla I been informed that in three months the school will be having it's annual Team Tournament and I'm here to ask you to be apart of my team." Cabba said.

"Your team, who do you got so far?" Caulifla asked.

"Well there is Botama, Magetta, Hit, and me, so there only four members so far Caulifla, but we need a fifth member to qualify for the tournament and I was sent ask you to be apart of our team." Cabba replied.

"Yeah I knew that about the Team Tournament coming up in three, but what I want to know is how would it benefit me if I joined your team?" Caulifla asked.

"I was informed that the winning team get their credits for all class for the semester which means you will be able to pass without having to do anything, plus I know that the principal would very annoyed with you being to brag about your credits." Cabba replied.

"You're right I would like to see the look on Principal one-day face when he sees that I didn't have to do any last minute struggling to get my grades." Caulifla said.

"So you said, that you'll take the position?" Cabba asked.

"Hmm, I don't know because by doing so I'll have to put myself on the same team as a cheater like yourself." Caulifla replied.

"Me, a cheater? How? I have never cheated, when did you ever see me cheat?" Cabba asked, surprised and defensive.

"This past Friday during your match with Hideaki, I found out that you've been getting special training from that perverted bastard, Master Toshi, and been wearing weighted clothing without telling me, plus you learning a new technique which made a deeper gap in our power levels with you having to surpass me even further than before." Caulifla explained.

"Training with Master Toshi makes me a cheater." Cabba said, Caulifla nodded, "Come on I only did that so that I could stand toe-to-toe against Hideaki in our match."

"I don't care the point is we have a bet going on and I said, 'next time we fight I'll be on an equal level with you', but you didn't even tell me about your training especially your new Kaio-ken technique, now I'm back to basics trying to catch up with you." Caulifla replied.

"Well I'll apologize for leaving you out on the news of my training with Master Toshi, but I would be grateful if you would join our team for the tournament." Cabba said.

Caulifla turned away from Cabba as she took a few steps forwards as she thought about it for a moment, when she was done she turned back to Cabba.

"Alright Cabba I'll join your team-" she started.

"Great." Cabba cheered.

"But! Seeing as I'm not even as strong as you at the moment I would like for you to train me so I can catch up with you then sooner I can surpass you." Caulifla finished.

"Huh really?" Cabba asked.

"Yeah because seeing as with my current strength I can run through almost everyone in our class level, but I would barely stand a chance with any upper classmen, while you managed to take on someone like Hideaki and nearly beat him that's the strength I need and more." Caulifla explained, "So you're going to train me or not?!"

"Y-y-yeah sure I'll training." Cabba agreed, jumpy.

"Good also I want to train Kale as well because she could use the confident boost." Caulifla said.

"S-s-sure I got it I'll train two of you." Cabba agreed.

"Alright now that settled let's go Kale." Caulifla instructed.

"Wait I thought you wanted me to train you guys?" Cabba asked.

"I do, but it getting late and I don't want Kale's parents to be worried about her and I don't want to hear some speech about how I'm acting irresponsible from my parents so it's best that we head home now, but don't worry we'll start tomorrow." Caulifla replied.

"Alright where do we met up?" Cabba asked.

"We'll head to your house after school tomorrow." Caulifla replied.

"My house?" Cabba asked.

"Yeah because I think it would best place for you to train us, since bring over one of our house, me and Kale's parents would think that you're one of boyfriend or something." Caulifla replied.

"But how am I supposed to explained to my mom that I'm bring two girls home with me without her thinking I'm dating either one?" Cabba asked.

"Just tell her that you're having two classmates over for some extra studying lessons." Caulifla replied.

"Well that could workout." Cabba said.

"See we got it cover, now we need to get going now we'll see you tomorrow at school." Caulifla replied, " Come on Kale."

"Uh yes sis." Kale agreed.

With that the two of them started walking before they took off into the sky. Cabba stood there as he watched them go.

"See y'all tomorrow." Cabba whispered to himself still looking up into the sky. Cabba soon broke out of his staring as he realized something. "Wait tomorrow that doesn't give me much time I need to give me much time I got get prepared."

Cabba immediately took off into the air as fast as he could as headed off to his destination.

 **End of Chapter six.**

 **Alright everyone that wraps up Chapter six of my latest project, "Cabba's Adventures in Advance Academy and Beyond," and I hope you guys enjoyed it. It has appeared that Cabba has gotten himself in a little with the girls and has agreed to train them, I know you guys are wondering how this will probably turn out well the only way to find out is keep reading and find out. Anyway as I always say if you have any ideas for the story feel free to leave a comment or P.M. me and I'll reply back as soon as I can. Until next my name is Jaroberts251 signing out. Peace and stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cabba's Adventures in Advance Academy and Beyond**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter seven**

 **Hey everybody, it's Jaroberts251 here and I'm here to bring you guys newest chapter of my latest story, "Cabba's Adventures in Advance Academy and Beyond", and in last chapter, Cabba asked Caulifla to be a part of his team for the Annual Sadala's Team Tournament, but she only agreed to join if he would train her and Kale, well in this chapter** , **we will see how that will transpire. Now let move on to the story…**

* * *

It's Kayõbi morning as Cabba as doing his usual morning exercises in his weighted clothing. Normally, wearing his weighted clothing it would slow down the production of his early morning exercises, but after wearing them for a while Cabba kind of got used to the extra weights. Now he able to keep a little in tune with his exercises. Today, he performed a total of 125 sit ups and 150 squats so far as he was currently in the middle of his push-ups.

"172… 173… 174… 175!" He finished counting. Cabba hopped up from the ground whipping the sweat off his forehead, "Alright I'm 25% off of my usual stopping point.

He walked over to the bed, pulling a Senzu Bean from his bag and ate it, regaining his strength.

'Man it was nice enough for Master Toshi to give me a bag full of Senzu Beans for my home training.' Cabba thought, 'But speaking of training I think I've got everything I need to start training Caulifla and Kale, well I better get going before I'm late.'

Cabba turned his attention towards his alarm clock which reads, "5:05"

"Hmm, I'm early today," Cabba said.

The young Saiyan grabbed his backpack off the bed as he heads out his room. Walking downstairs, Cabba made his way to the kitchen, where he found his mother.

"Morning mama." He greeted.

"Oh good morning, Cabba." His mother said, happily, "I was just about to make breakfast, would you like some?"

"No thanks mom, I'm good I had a Senzu Bean after my morning training exercises, so I should I should be good until lunchtime." Cabba replied, "Anyway mom, may I ask you something?"

"Sure honey, what is it?" She said.

"Well, I was, kind of personality if it would be alright if I can have a couple classmates over after school today?" Cabba asked.

"You're having friends over? That's terrific, would love to meet your friends." She replied, happily. Too, he thanks, mom, but I wouldn't technically say that we're friends though." Cabba said, nervously.

"Well, still, l I would love to meet anyone, who you met at school." His mother said, "So tell me about replied, what are like?"

Hearing, that Cabba froze in place as he was unsure how he was going to, explain to his mother that he'll be having two female over.

"Uhh… w-w-well they're kind of hard to, Caulifla, and she-" Cabba started before, he was interrupted by his mother, who said, "She? It's a, she, does that mean my boy has found himself a girlfriend?"

"MOM! She not, y girlfriend, she besides I just don't think she likes me like that anyway." Cabba said.

"Nonsense Cabba, you very good gentlemen plus you're very strong and intelligence so any girl would be happy to have you." His mother stated

Cabba rolled his eyes, " Anyway back to what I was saying, Caulifla has kind of a competitive personality, and then her prodigy, Kale, she a shy person."

"Oh so they're two girls that you're having over, so are they older than you?" His mother asked.

"They're both the same age as me, actually," Cabba replied.

"Two girls, the same age as you, and you bring them home, are you sure you don't have a feeling for either one?" His mother asked.

"No mom I don't, besides the only reason I'm bringing over here is to train them," Cabba replied.

"Train them for what?" She asked.

"You see there is a Team Tournament going on in the next three months and I offered Caulifla to be on my team, but she only agreed to join the team if I agreed to train her and Kale." Cabba explained.

"Oh so she wanted you to give her and her friend private training session, seems to me like someone wanted some alone time after school with a person they have a crush on." His mother stated.

"It's not like that mom!" Cabba replied, 'Man, she could be just as bad if not worst than the guys.'

"One question Cabba, if Caulifla wanted you to train her and her friend, why bring them home instead of taking them into one of the Rocky areas?" His mother asked.

"Well Caulifla suggested that I train them here-" Cabba started before he realized what he was saying and turned to see his mother was give him a smart look, "Ah man look at the time, I got to get school, bye mom I'll see you later," then making a run out the kitchen.

"Hey get back here young man I wasn't done talking with you yet!" His mother ordered following after him.

Cabba ran the front door and took off into the air as fast as he could. His mother came out the front door, but Cabba was to far gone.

"Cabba!" she shouted into the air.

Later Cabba arrived at school as he landed in the courtyard of building only to look around to see that nobody was there.

"Hmm, I wonder where is everybody?" Cabba asked, then looking at his watch. It's reads, "6:25", "Oh I guess I'm early, well since I got time to spare before school really start I guess could have a little walk around."

With that Cabba headed off into school. The young Saiyan explored the halls of the currently empty school building as he was getting a looks at the rooms that he haven't gotten to see since he first transferred here. Cabba got to see rooms; the gravity room, the Ki shooting room, the weight room, materials arts technique room, and e.t.c.

"Man this place is even more awesome than the first time I got here I wonder where I should try checking out the library next." Cabba suggested.

Cabba started walking down the hallways as he headed to the library, but as he turned the corner he soon ran into some making him step back while the person fell on the ground.

"Oh my god I'm sorry… Kale?" Cabba said.

The young Saiyan male looked confused as he looked to see the prodigy of Caulifla and the shyest girl he every encounter now sitting on the floor with her eyes closed and a hand to her back as there were books now scattered around her.

"Kale are you okay?" Cabba asked.

The female Saiyan jumped in surprises looked up to see Cabba standing over her with a look of concern on his face before turning away from him.

"Here Kale, take my hand I'll help you up," Cabba said, extend, ng his hand out to her.

Kale turned towards Cabba as she was, hesitated at first before reaching out her hand taking him on his offer. With her hand in his hand, Cabba helped Kale back to her feet.

"There you go, are you okay?" Cabba asked.

"Y-y-yes, Arigatou Mr. Cabba." Kale replied, shyly.

"Kale, you don't have to be so formal with me just call me, Cabba, okay." Cabba said.

"O-okay Mr- I mean Cabba." Kale replied.

"See isn't that better." Cabba chuckled, "Oh let me get your books for you."

"N-no Cabba, you don't have to do that," Kale replied.

"Nonsense it my fault so I should pick them up," Cabba said.

Cabba kneel down and began picking up Kale's books off the floor as he picked them up, Cabba couldn't help but take a look at each book that he picked up. Looking at the books he noticed that each book was either a material art book or a random novel.

'Woah I can't believe that a girl like Kale would read materials arts books well sure she is a shy type, but hey she really wants to get stronger as well.' Cabba thought.

Finishing pick up the books, Cabba stood back up and he said, "Well Kale I got your books for you."

"Y-yes Arigatou." Kale thanked.

Kale made a reached for her books, but before she could get them Cabba pulled them out of her reached which surprised her.

"Wait a minute Kale, I noticed that we've been on the same schedule for a couple weeks now, but this is actually the first time we've actually talked, so since later I'm supposed to be training you and Caulifla, I think we could continue talking while I we walked to class and I'll carry your books for you, what do you say?" Cabba asked.

Kale was shocked at Cabba's offered her because she never had a guy wanting to talk with her let alone offers to hold her books. Usually, the only person she ever talked with was her mentor and best friends, Caulifla, but Caulifla wouldn't usually offer to hold her books unless she was struggling with them.

"Kale?" Cabba asked.

The girl snapped out of her thought as she looked at Cabba, "Huh?"

"I was asking, if it was okay that the two of us get to know each better while we head to class, since I promise to train you and Caulifla?" Cabba asked.

"S-sure I guess." Kale replied, shyly.

"Good let's head to class." Cabba said.

With that said, Cabba took off walking to class and Kale follow behind him. The two them of walking through the hallway when Cabba turned around.

"Kale, what are you doing back there? Were supposed to be getting to know each other and it's kind of hard to do that with you behind me like this, so could you please walk beside me." He said.

Kale shyly nodded and walked up Cabba's side and they restarted their walk to class.

This time as they walked Cabba took the opportunity to have a conversation, "So what are you doing at the school so early?"

"Oh uh, I was trying to use the library to look for some new books to read," Kale replied.

"Well by picking up your books I can tell that you have a mixed taste in trying to study and get strong," Cabba said.

"Yes." She replied, shyly.

"I wonder why would you need textbooks to help you with your training especially when you have someone like Caulifla to help you out?" Cabba asked.

Kale held her head down as she didn't answer.

"Kale?" Cabba asked.

Kale turned towards Cabba.

"Are you happy being Caulifla's prodigy?"

That question shocked Kale as it completely out of nowhere.

"Yes, I'm happy being with my big sis, what would make you think that?!" Kale replied.

That outburst made Cabba jump a bit as he never seen Kale act this way before, but he quickly regains the composure he needs to apologize.

"Sorry, but you seemed so down the way you're around her that I thought you be unhappy about it." Cabba said, "I guess I misunderstood the situation."

"W-well you haven't fully misunderstood the situation because I've been kind of sad these past few weeks." Kale replied.

"Why?" Cabba asked.

"B-b-because. I Don't Want To Talk About It Right Now!" Kale replied, then suddenly running off down the hall.

"Kale wait!" Cabba called out, running after her.

Kale didn't stop, she just continued running through the hallway trying to get away from Cabba. As she ran she suddenly herself being tripped as began fall towards the ground. Kale covered her eyes as she brace for impact, but before she could hit the ground a pair arms reach out catching. Confuse, Kale uncovered her eyes to look up to see her savior to be Frost.

"My my young lady, students shouldn't be running through the hallway like that or else they could get seriously hurt, are you alright?" Frost asked.

"Y-yea." Kale replied.

Frost put Kale back on her feet as he dusted her off.

"Now you got to be more careful and watch where you're going because next time I won't be hear to catch to you." Frost said.

Kale shyly nodded.

"Wait a minute, aren't Kale, Caulifla's prodigy?" Frost asked.

Kale gave another nod.

"Oh great if you're here than that means that Caulifla isn't very far behind," Frost said, then hearing a set of running footsteps come towards them, "Speaking of the devil here she comes."

They looked up to see that it wasn't Caulifla, but instead Cabba as he was still carrying Kale's books in his hands.

"Kale, there you are I wondering where you were." Cabba said, with a hint of concern in his voice.

Kale looked away from Cabba, while Frost spoke up, "Well good morning Cabba."

"Oh morning Frost, what are you doing with Kale?" Cabba asked.

"Believe it or not, but I was walking through the hallway when Kale came running through and tripped over, but I caught her before she could hit the ground." Frost explained.

"Well what a coincidence, I'm glad that you was here or else that could've had a worst outcome which could've turned into a massacre if Caulifla found out." Cabba replied.

"Someone like you should be able to hold your own against Caulifla, but I can't say the same for the weaker class though." Frost said.

"True." Cabba agreed.

"By the way Cabba, why would you be hangout with Kale, I thought Caulifla was your mate, unless you're trying to play around with both her and Kale?" Frost asked.

"What! No no no its definitely not like that at all, all I did was bump into Kale in the hallway and we agreed to carry her books while walk class together that all." Cabba replied.

"Really well that's a relief because I would hate to think that a nice student like you, Cabba, would be such a manipulator of woman, that would be so barbaric of you." Frost said.

"Yeah well it's not like that." Cabba replied, "Anyway it was nice to see you again Frost, but me and Kale need to head to class now so we'll see you around."

"Oh before you leave I have to ask did you come to a decision on who going to be the fifth member of you guys' team?" Frost asked.

"Yeah we did, because I asked Caulifla to join the other day and she agreed to take the spot." Cabba said.

"She did, did she? Well I guess what the others saying were true you two really do have a special relationship with one another." Frost said.

"It's not like that, what happened was we came to an agreement that which was she agreed to join our team in exchange that I do her a favor." Cabba replied.

"A favor? What kind of favor would it be?" Frost asked.

"Oh nothing much just a school related favor that's all." Cabba lied, keeping Frost from knowing the truth about the deal between him and Caulifla, "Anyway Kale and I really need to head to class right now, so I guess we'll see you around the school Frost."

"Well alright I would hate to be the cause of you guys being late for class, so I guess it'll be farewell for now." Frost said, then walking down the hallway.

Once Frost was out of eyesight, Cabba walked over to Kale and said, "Kale is it just me or was it Frost kind of strange at the moment?"

Kale nodded her head in agreement.

'I thought so, maybe Hit was right about there being something off about him.' Cabba thought before speaking out loud, "Kale, I think we should be heading to class right now."

"Uh right." Kale replied, shyly.

With that the two of them walked off to their early morning class. There was a wave of silence between the two of them as neither one said a word to the other. Arriving outside their class, Cabba handed Kale, her books he was holding.

"Here you go, Kale, your books." He said.

"Oh yeah." Kale replied, taking the books away from Cabba, "T-thanks for carrying them."

"No problem after all was my fault for walking into you." Cabba said.

With that Kale gave a shy smile as she tried to walked into but Cabba spoke up.

"Oh yeah before you go inside I would like to apologize about what happened earlier, its clear that you really like being Caulifla's prodigy and that you've got your own reasons for being sad so I like to apologize for overstepping my boundaries into your personal and I hope that it doesn't effect my chance of becoming friends with you." He said.

Kale didn't say a word as she walked inside the class.

Cabba let out a sigh, "Ah man I think I messed up trying to get to know Kale."

"So you're trying to get together with your mate's best friend now?" A voice asked.

Cabba jumped in surprised as he turned to see Hit walking towards him.

"Oh Hit it's you, morning and what?" Cabba greeted, confused.

"Morning Cabba, so you're hanging out with Kale now so I was saying that you were trying to get with your mate's best friend now?" Hit asked.

Cabba flustered as he said, "It's not like that at all I just bumped into her in the hallway and I asked her if we could get to know each other."

"Hehe you never know." Hit chuckled.

While Hit chuckled, they didn't noticed that Caulifla walking up to them.

"Hey you two!" she called out.

The two of them turned to see Caulifla walking up to them.

"Hey Caulifla." Hit greeted.

"Uh morning Caulifla." Cabba said, nervously.

"Yeah, so have either of you seen Kale because I arrived late than usual and I went to check the library for her, but she wasn't there?" Caulifla asked.

"Oh we just seen her walk inside the class a few moments ago." Cabba replied.

"Alright good, but another thing I couldn't help to overhear you two talking about someone hanging out someone best friend and mate, who would to preferring to?" Caulifla asked.

Hearing that Cabba froze in place as he was unsure how to get out an answer that wouldn't upset Caulifla. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Hit, who spoke up first.

"We're talking about a TV show that we watch the other day and recently on the show the main character is being misunderstood as a pervert because he hangs out with this girl and her best friend." He said.

"Hmm, is that true, Cabba?" Caulifla asked, turning towards Cabba.

"Yes it definitely is and got to say it's not fair that the main character is being mistreated because he has two friends, who are girls." Cabba replied.

Caulifla simply rolled her eyes at his comment, "Whatever like I would ever get what I want to know out of you two," she walked towards the doors before turning back to Cabba, "Oh yeah Cabba are we still on for training this afternoon?"

"Y-yeah I cleared it with my mom and she says it's okay for you guys to come over." Cabba said.

"Good." Caulifla replied.

With that Caulifla walked into the class, once she was gone Cabba turned his attention to Hit, who was now confused about what they were talking about.

"Do I need to ask?" Hit asked.

"I got Caulifla to join our team for the tournament in exchange that I train her and Kale." Cabba explained.

"We are definitely talking about this during lunch." Hit said.

"As usual." Cabba replied.

After that said, Hit walked into class and Cabba let out a sighed as he thought, 'Oh man look at what I got myself now,' then walking into class himself.

Time skipped through the first three classes with Cabba's class starting to read a new novel the teacher introduced to them, while most of the class actually read Cabba hear a light snoring and turned around to see Caulifla leaning back in her desk as she was sleeping with the book covering her face which made him sweatdrop, then he turned to see Kale, who was actually reading the book.

Next class, P.E., today the coach made students test their speed by having them race around the whole gymnasium excluding Hit. Each student took off at full speed and it lead Caulifla in the lead, but that didn't last long as Cabba came out of nowhere taking first place himself. Seeing this Caulifla kicked up her speed to try and catch up with Cabba as well as make sure that no one else would sneak up and pass her. The race concluded with Cabba coming in first with Caulifla right behind in second place, then other students started to arriving taking different places.

Third block, History, the teacher assigned entire class had to sit through a movie about the war of the worlds, while during the movie students were asked to write down 25 talking points about the film that they seem interesting to them. During so Cabba was able to write a good 17 talking points before the bell rung dismissing them from class.

Now it was time for lunch to begin which was a time that Cabba was least excited for all day as he packed up his stuff up and headed to the Cafeteria. After making his way to the lunchroom, Cabba looked around to see that Hit was sitting at their usual table as along with Botama and Magetta. Cabba took a deep breath as he prepared himself for what they had for him today. Walking over to the gang, Cabba called out to them.

"Hey guys." He said.

The guys looked from the table to see Cabba walking up to them.

"Hey Cabba." Hit said.

"Sup kid." Botama added.

"Choo-poo, choo-poo." ("Cabba there you are? We were waiting for you to tell the good news.")

"Good news?" Cabba asked, taking a seat.

"Yeah Hit told us that you managed to get Caulifla to join our team, we knew you could do it." Botama replied.

"Huh yeah about that what exactly did Hit tell you guys?" Cabba asked.

"He only told us about that you got Caulifla to join the team." Botama said.

"What? Hit, you didn't tell you everything?" Cabba asked.

"Everything? What else happened?" Botama asked.

"Choo-poo choo-poo." ("Yes I quite curious to know what's going on as well.") Magetta added.

"Oh it's nothing you guys should worry about." Cabba replied.

"Cabba, we're your teammates as well your friends so if there something wrong, you can tell us." Botama said.

"There's nothing wrong, it's just there a slight catch to having Caulifla on the team." Cabba replied.

"And this catch would be?" Botama asked.

Cabba gulped, "She wants me to train her and Kale."

"Huh? She wants you to train her and Kale?" Botama asked.

Cabba shyly nodded.

With that Botama and Magetta looked at Cabba before turning to look at each other as they suddenly broke out into a great deal of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Cabba asked, feeling a little embarrass.

"It's nothing it just that are you sure that you and Caulifla aren't mates?" Botama asked, in between his laughs.

"I'm positive, but what's that got to do with anything." Cabba said.

Botama started to calm down, "Well it's just that you two have just known each other for a couple weeks and you guys are already making a lot plans together."

"What?! No we aren't." Cabba replied.

"Choo-poo, choo-poo." ("Yes, you two have for example, the day after you two met you guys set planned a date with each other.) Magetta said.

"How many times I got to tell you guys it isn't a date, me and Caulifla have a bet going on that whoever wins our next match will have the loser but them lunch." Cabba explained.

"Yeah, but you're going to be training your future opponent, so how will that deal of yours play out?" Hit asked.

"I don't know I guess we're putting it on hold until after the Team Tournament, but we'll cross the bridge when we get there so I just be glad that I managed to get Caulifla to join the team." Cabba replied.

"Alright but with Caulifla on the team we are going to break the news to Frost." Botama said.

"Don't worry I bump into him earlier and told him the news, he was a little creepy when I told him about it though." Cabba replied.

"Strange Frost wouldn't act like that?" Botama asked.

"Choo-poo." ("True.") Magetta agreed.

Hit did nothing but rolled his eyes at the comments.

"Well whatever we don't have to worry about that because we need to focus on preparing for the tournament coming up soon." Cabba replied.

"Yeah especially with teammates like you, Cabba, Hit, and Caulifla on the team, I know that me and Magetta are going to need to work hard to keep up." Botama said, "Right Magetta?"

"Choo-poo." ("Yeah.") Magetta replied.

With that said, the bell rung and Cabba got up from his seat as picked up his tray.

"Alright guys I'll see you guys around." He said.

"Choo-poo." ("Okay Cabba.") Magetta replied.

"Okay kid." Botama said.

"See ya Hit." Hit replied.

Hit gave Cabba a slight nod.

With that Cabba went to throw his trash away before heading off to his next class.

 **(Transition)**

The rest of the day of school passed and the final bell rung letting the students out for the day. Cabba packed up his stuff and he walked out into the hallway, where he found both Caulifla and Kale waiting on him.

"There you are!" Caulifla said, annoyed.

"Oh hey guys." Cabba said, nervously.

"Don't hey us, what took you so long, were you trying to avoid us?" Caulifla asked.

"No! Of course not I was just packing my stuff." Cabba answered.

"Packing your stuff huh?" Caulifla asked.

"Yes, sorry if I kept you guys waiting." Cabba apologize

"Geez Cabba even when we're leaving school it takes you the longest time to finish packing up, anyway let's get going." Caulifla said.

"Right I'll lead the way." Cabba suggested.

Cabba walked off ahead with Caulifla and Kale following behind him. The three of them made it outside to the courtyard of the school, where they all quickly took off into the air.

They soon arrived at Cabba's house as they made their descend to the ground as they made their way into the house. Walking inside, Cabba called out for his mom,

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Alright sweetheart I'm in the kitchen right now, are your classmates with you?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." Cabba replied.

"Okay here I come." She replied.

With that Cabba's mother came out of the kitchen as she looked to see her son, Cabba, along with two female classmates he told her about earlier.

"Caulifla, Kale this is my mom, mom this is Caulifla and Kale, the classmates I told you I was having over." Cabba introduced.

"Hey." Caulifla said, placing her hands by her head.

"H-hi ni-nice to meet you." Kale said, shyly.

"Hello it's nice to you especially if you're friends of my son, by the way my name is Shiso." His mother said.

"Okay mom, we're going to be training in the back yard, so that's where we'll be if you need me." Cabba replied, then turning to Caulifla and Kale, "Let's go guys."

With that Cabba and the girls walked pasted Cabba's mother as he started heading for the backyard as they were walking away, Shiso couldn't help but smile as watched them.

'Boy by the looks of things my son has a serious chose to make between beautiful girls like them.' She thought.

The trio continued walking through the house until Cabba stopped by the staircase.

"Alright, you guys continue you down that way and it lead y'all to the backyard, I'll catch up you guys in a minute." He said.

"And exactly where do you think you're doing?" Caulifla asked, looking annoyed.

"I have to go to my room and get something that's prior to your training, so just go the backyard and I'll be there as fast as I can." Cabba replied.

Cabba walked upstairs and Caulifla just rolled her eyes before saying, "Come on Kale," as she started to go down the way in the direction Cabba had pointed out for them.

The two females saiyan walked through the back door out to the backyard. Once outside, Caulifla and Kale looked around to see that Cabba's backyard was wide grassy field with a couple of trees in the background.

'Woah no wonder Cabba is so strong he has all the space to practice with.' Caulifla thought.

"Sis?" Kale asked.

Caulifla broke out of her thought, "Huh? Yeah Kale?"

"Um what are we going to until Cabba show up?" Kale asked.

"Well he has something planned for our training, so I'm pretty sure that he won't mind if we do a little warm up." Caulifla replied.

Caulifla walked out few feet away from the house onto the middle of the field as she started charging he self up as she was surrounded in an aura of white flames. She then turned to Kale as she said,

"Okay Kale, try to hit me with your best shot."

Kale looked at her in surprised, "B-but sis."

"Come I want both of us to be as strong as we can be I even got that baka, Cabba, to help in our training, so at least try for me, please." Caulifla pleaded.

"Uh oh kay." Kale replied.

"Great try to attack me." Caulifla said.

"Yes sis." Kale agreed.

With that said, Kale nervously brought her hand up as she formed a small yellow ki blast and shot it at Caulifla. The blast flow towards Caulifla, but it held little threat as she simply knocked it away.

"Okay that good for the start, but I think it would be best if you used more energy in those find of attacks or they'll all be easy to knock away like that one was." Caulifla instructed.

"Uh yeah." Kale said.

Kale formed another ki blast in her except this was a little bigger than the previous one and shot it at Caulifla. This time Caulifla had to step to the side to dodge the attack.

"Nice job Kale, you're started to get the hand of it, but you need to use just a little bit more energy in your attacks to try and get more results out of it." Caulifla said.

"Huh yes sis." Kale replied, happily.

Caulifla then cracked her knuckles as she smirked, "Alright now it's my turn."

With that said, Caulifla started her warm up with a set of side steps and lunges. Once she was finished, she started charging up as brought an arm as summoned a red sphere in palm of her hand as she yelled, "Crush Canon!," then she release a barrages of red energy spheres off into a direction away from the house. The attack hurried at the distance until it collided creating a huge explosion.

"Oh yeah my Crush Cannon is still perfect." Caulifla said, happily.

"You're Crush Cannon, does quite the impact I'm impressed." A voiced said.

Caulifla hopped a little bit in surprised as she turned around to see Cabba standing besides Kale as he was holding something in his hands.

"Cabba! When did you get out here?" She asked.

"Just now, anyway here you guys go I brought you two something to help you with your training." Cabba replied.

Caulifla walked over to him as her and Kale stared at the items in Cabba's hands as they appeared to be none other than that of training clothes.

"Cabba, what the hell does clothes have to do with our training?" Caulifla asked, looking at Cabba like he a grade a idiot.

"You may think that now, but wait until you get a hold of them, so here you go Caulifla just be careful with them." Cabba replied, handing the clothes over to Caulifla.

Caulifla rolled her eyes at Cabba's statement, "Whatever," as she reached out to take the clothes from Cabba, but she was unready for the sudden weight when Cabba gave them to her. Kale's eyes widen at Caulifla struggle with clothes, before Caulifla accidentally dropped them nearly hitting her as they fell to the ground..

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE THESE CABBA?!" Caulifla asked, surprised.

"These Caulifla, are the first set of weighted clothes I wore when I started training with Master Toshi on his island. I want both you and Kale to start wearing these at all hours of the day minus the time you're sleeping. You may not take them off for anything and the only time you will take off is if I give you permission." Cabba explained.

"Like hell I will you must be crazy if you think we're doing that." Caulifla replied.

"Caulifla, you asked me to train you guys the best way I can and training with weighted clothes worked out pretty good for me." Cabba replied.

"When have they work for you because I remembered that you lost your match against Hideaki." Caulifla said.

"I was still wearing the weights because Master Toshi wanted me to test myself and see how I can do in while wearing these in my first match, but I call tell you I won't be wearing the weights in my next match." Cabba replied, "Now try them on."

"Hmm fine I'll do it, but what about Kale, she won't be able to handle wearing the outfit?" Caulifla asked.

"Don't worry I'm giving her just the arm and ankle accessories at first, while you're getting the whole outfit." Cabba replied.

Caulifla struggle as she started picking up the weighted clothes. "One more question, how exactly are supposed to move with these on?" Caulifla asked.

"Master Toshi says, "If you're dedicated enough, you will find a way,"." Cabba explained.

"Alright now where a good place to change?" Caulifla asked.

"There a guest bathroom in the hallway, just go down the hall and it should be on your left." Cabba instructed.

"Alright, let's go Kale." Caulifla said, then turning to Cabba, "Now don't try to peek on us."

"Uh I would never do that." Cabba said, holding his hand

Caulifla simply rolled her eyes at Cabba's statement as she turned around and started walking inside the house with Kale following behind her.

Cabba waited outside for the two to return, but it wasn't until few minutes past, before he heard the door to open as heard them coming out the house.

"Damn this shit is even more heavier when you put them," Caulifla shouted, "Cabba I don't understand how you were able to move around in these."

"I wasn't at first, but after a couple of days I was able to manage until Master Toshi gave me a set that were even heavier than the ones you wearing." Cabba replied.

"You mean you're wearing weights that are twice as heavy than these?" Caulifla asked.

"No that was what I was wearing during my fight with Hideaki, the ones I'm wearing now are three times heavier." Cabba replied.

Both the girls were shocked at how much weight Cabba is carrying on his entire body.

"Wait a minute that you're saying that you're wearing weights that are 3x heavier than the ones we're wearing?" Caulifla asked.

"Yes." Cabba replied.

"Shouldn't they be a hassle on you?" Caulifla asked.

"Well they are a hassle to get them off at night, when I'm going to bed, but other then that they're no hassle at all." Cabba replied, "I guess it because I'm use to have so much forced holding me down that I'm use to them already."

"So if it told you only a couple of weeks to get use to your weights, how long do you think it'll take us to master ours?" Caulifla asked.

"Hmm, hard to say because Master Toshi says that it's all depends on a person's dedication to the task, you see I put my all and more into mastering my weights and plus I was already at a high power level already when I started, so I can only guess that for you two it might take a while but it entirely up to you guys." Cabba explained.

"Well, I say that the sooner we master these weight the better, right Kale." Caulifla said.

"R-r-right sis." Kale replied, as she appeared to be struggling her weights.

"So anyway, Cabba, let's begin the actual training." Caulifla said, getting serious.

"Alright you guys, we're going to start off with a couple of laps, so I want you two to give me five laps around the whole yard and after you warm ups we'll get into some more." Cabba said.

Without any arguments, the girls took off jogging as they began to do their laps.

Hours soon pasted as Cabba continued to put the girls through vigorous exercise to help them get better handle of their weights. After their jogging exercise, he had them do multiple pushes to grow the muscles in their arms body. Next, Cabba had do sit-ups to increase the muscles in their upper body. Then, he had both of girls charge at him with everything they had and it would've been a lot easier for them if they didn't have on weights. Each time Caulifla would struggle to go for a punch, but Cabba would simply move out the way with easy. While she kept him distracted Kale would shoot kai blasts at Cabba, but he moved out the way which would hit collide with Caulifla.

After training was completed, both Caulifla and Kale were laying on the ground completely exhausted from training while Cabba was standing there.

"Alright I think that is enough for the day, how are you doing?" Cabba asked.

"Well I don't know about you, but these weights are seriously making me stiff, plus going through your training exercise are making it harder for us to move around in them." Caulifla complained, "You really do this everyday?"

"Yep and I know that it maybe difficult now, but I know if you two stick to what I have prepare for you guys it'll all be worth it." Cabba replied.

Caulifla struggle to get back to her feet, "It better be, anyway it's getting late so we have to get going," then help pick Kale up off the ground.

"Alright, but before you go you take these." Cabba said, take out two Senzu bean and tossing them to Caulifla.

Caulifla caught them, "What are these?"

"They're Senzu Beans that Master Toshi gave me they have the ability to restore a person's strength as well as feed someone for up to ten days." Cabba explained.

"Yeah I highly doubt that." Caulifla replied.

"Well if you two don't believe me try them for yourselves." Cabba said.

Caulifla handed one over to Kale and kept the other for herself. After examining the green bean for a moment, Caulifla swallowed her pride and tossed it in her mouth as she began to eat it. Once she ate it, Caulifla suddenly felt her muscles starting to recover their strength as well in her stomach filling up like she had eaten a week of foods in mere seconds.

"Woah! You're right Cabba I feel full and I only ate once." Caulifla said, enthusiast, "Kale, you seriously got to try your."

"Uh yes sis." Kale replied.

Kale at her bean and immediately after she started feeling the same affects that Caulifla went through just moments before as the strength returned to her muscles and her stomach got full.

"Did it work Kale?" Caulifla asked, curious.

Kale smiled as she nodded, "Yes sis."

"Man this bean are awesome, you should give us more." Caulifla said to Cabba.

"Oh no I only have a very limited amount of them and I only use them for training purposes only." Cabba replied.

"Well you're going to be training us for awhile, so you'll be using them three time more than you usually do." Caulifla pointed out.

"True, but you have to be here for training though." Cabba replied.

"Oh we will be here and you better be ready because I'll soon be your equal but soon I'll be the superior one." Caulifla said.

"I'll be looking forward for when that days comes." Cabba replied.

Caulifla rolled her eyes and turned away as she took off into the sky. Kale turned to give Cabba one last look before flying off into the sky after Caulifla.

Once they were gone, Cabba turned around and walked back into the house. Where he was greeted by his mom, who came from the kitchen.

"Hey mom." Cabba said.

"Hey Cabba." She replied, "Where are your two little girlfriends?"

"Mom there aren't my girlfriends, anyway they went home." Cabba said.

"Oh really I thought that they would like to stay for dinner." Shiso replied.

"They couldn't because they didn't want their parents to get worried." Cabba said.

"Ah well maybe some other time then, anyway dinner will be ready in a few minutes so you should wash up sweetheart." Shiso instructed.

"Yes ma'am." Cabba replied.

Cabba went to the guest bathroom as he did as he was told to do and washed his hands. After he was finished, Cabba joined his mother at the kitchen table. They ate dinner and Shiso would ask Cabba how was school today and he would tell her what he had experienced.

When dinner was over Cabba would head to the main bathroom and take a shower before heading to bed for the night.

 **End of Chapter seven**

* * *

 **Alright everybody that's it for Chapter seven of my story, "Cabba's Adventures in Advance Academy and Beyond," and I hope you all enjoyed it. Attention guys, I think I might due a time skip in a couple of chapters because I got a lot of future ideas for this story, but at the rate I'm going I won't be able to get to them, if you agree be free to leave a comment and tell me your opinions. So if you're enjoying the story and have ideas I could use feel free leave a comment as well as P.M. me. Until next time my name is Jaroberts251 signing out peace and stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8: Cabba meets Renzo

**Cabba's Adventure in Advance Academy and Beyond**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter eight**

 **Cabba meets Renzo**

 **Hey everybody, it's your boy, Jaroberts251, here and I'm here to bring you guys chapter eight of my Dragon Ball Super story, "Cabba's Adventure in Advance Academy and Beyond," and in this chapter, Cabba will meet Caulifla's older brother, Renzo, from the Sadala Defense Force. Anyway, let's move on to the story…**

It's been a couple of weeks since Cabba started training Caulifla and Kale, and what a very productive few weeks it's been for them. Every day, the girls would struggle to wear throughout the school days without making it obvious that they're weighted clothes wearing were slowing them down. Then after the school end, the girls would Cabba to his house, where he would put them through some simple training exercises to help better their balance in balance in their weights

Today, we join our Universe Six Saiyans in Cabba's backyard as they were in the middle of another day's training.

Caulifla throws a punch at Cabba, but her weights slowed her attack which allowed Cabba to easily dodge it.

"Come on Caulifla, you got to quicker than that," Cabba instructed.

The female Saiyan growled in annoyances as she throws another punch, but Cabba quickly avoided it as well.

"Are you even trying to hit me?" Cabba asked.

"What? Of course, I am!" Caulifla replied, annoyed.

"Really because it doesn't feel like it," Cabba said.

"Well, if you allow me to take these weights off, I'll be more than happy to pummel you," Caulifla replied.

"Sorry but no can do Caulifla, if I let you take off your weights your training will be completely ruined, so the only way you can get stronger is by trying to master the weights." Cabba said, "Now let's try it again, but this time tries to move as fast as you can."

"Alright, but Cabba can Kale join in this time?" Caulifla asked, pointed over to Kale.

"Sure, that way I can train both of you faster." Cabba agreed.

Caulifla turned over to Kale, on the sidelines, "Hey Kale."

The hopped in surprise at her name being called, "Uh y-yes sis?"

"Come on up Kale, you're going be teaming up with me," Caulifla said

"Yes, sis," Kale replied.

With that said, Kale got up from the sideline and made her way over to Caulifla and Cabba.

"Alright, you two since you are going to be teaming up, I'll give you guys some space to come with a strategy," Cabba said.

Cabba walked off a good ten feet away from the girls, giving them time to think.

The girls huddle together as they began discussing.

"Okay Kale, we've been training with Cabba for at least a few weeks, but we have yet to land a single on him due to the fact these weights are heavy as hell," Caulifla said, "But I have a feeling that might change because you've been watching our session, so you've probably got an idea on how to show him up, right?"

"Hmm no." Kale replied.

"What really, but haven't you been watching his movement this past weeks?" Caulifla asked

"I've been trying to, but h-his movement are too fast I can't see them, I'm sorry sis." Kale apologized, feeling useless.

"Ah don't sweat it Kale, since I can't land a single blow on him either oh well I guess we'll just have to improvise again," Caulifla said, "But I think I just got an idea and I need you to be ready for when I call you okay."

"Alright sis." Kale agreed.

"Good I'll go first, now be ready and I also I want you to give it your all." Caulifla said, then turning towards Cabba, "Yo we're ready."

"You are? Great I can't wait to see what you got in store this time." Cabba replied.

"You'll see." Caulifla replied, "Anyway you'll be starting with me."

With that said, Caulifla got into a fighting stance as she surrounded herself in a aura of white flames. She charged towards Cabba in attempt to hit him with a jab to the face, but Cabba dodged it. Caulifla got a little frustrated as she began to launch a barrage of punches at Cabba. With each punch being thrown at him, Cabba simply dodging them. The two Saiyans moved at high speed as they continued their session with Caulifla's fist continuously flying through the air.

The two soon separated as Caulifla was taking a breather.

"Nice work Caulifla, I can tell you starting to get a handle on balancing your weight with the weights of the clothes, but your speed haven't improved much through, if I was an actual opponent you'll be in trouble." Cabba said.

"Oh really then how about you starting fighting like you're actually are my opponent for a change because I'm sick and tired of throwing punches and all you do is dodge them, what are you a coward or something." Caulifla suggested.

"No I'm not afraid to fight you it's just what are you going to get out of fighting me?" Cabba asked.

"What I can get, is that I get more experience in combat because you know that my won't just be dodging my attacks, but they'll also be fighting back and I can't just guess how strong they'll be so I need an example of power that exceeds my own and it best to battle a teammate than an actual opponent." Caulifla explained, "Besides what the point of having a strong teacher if you don't get a sample of their power."

"You've already sampled my power." Cabba pointed out.

"I know that, but not the power you obtain after training with the perverted bastard, Master Toshi," Caulifla said.

"Master Toshi maybe a pervert, but is a really great teacher," Cabba replied.

"Yeah whatever let's just get to back to you actually fighting me," Caulifla said.

"Alright Caulifla, I'll start fighting back against you, but you better be ready," Cabba warned.

"You bet I am," Caulifla replied, getting into a fighting stance.

Cabba got into his fighting stance as well.

There was a moment of silence between the two young Saiyans as they each waited for the other to make the first move. Next, the two of them charged up their energy as they charged at one another. They collided with each other as they began trading strikes. While they traded strikes, Cabba went for a punch, but Caulifla dodged it as she grabbed him by the wrist forcing Cabba's arm around to his back putting into a hold.

"What the?!" Cabba asked, surprised.

Caulifla smirked, "Hehe Kale I got. Attack now!"

"Uh right sis." Kale replied.

Kale brought her hands up and she charged up a yellow ki blast as she fired it at them. Cabba's eyes widen at the sight of the attack coming at him and Caulifla. He started to struggling as he was attempting to break out of Caulifla's grip, but she wasn't making it easy for him.

"You think you're getting away? Not going to happen," Caulifla said.

"Alright guys, you leave me no choice... Kaio-Ken!" Cabba shout.

The teenage Saiyan was consumed in his forest green aura as he easily broke free from Caulifla's hold and he quickly got behind Caulifla tossing her at the ki blast.

Caulifla's body collided with the ki blast causing it to explode. Black smoke cleared from the explosion revealing Caulifla lying on the ground.

"Sis!" Kale yelled. Kale ran over to Caulifla, "A-are you okay?"

Caulifla groaned in pain as she sat up, "Y-yeah I'm okay, but man I thought we had him this time."

"That was a smart idea, but your execution had some flaws in it," Cabba spoke up.

The girls turned to see Cabba, who deactivated his Kaio-Ken, walking over to them.

"'Flaws?' What do you mean 'flaws'?" Caulifla asked.

"Okay for example when you're double teaming someone, wouldn't it be better if you and partner to both be fighting, but you fought alone which was smart in making your opponent forget about your partner," Cabba replied, "But with both of you fighting together, it would've been extremely diffcult for your opponent to keep up, especially if they don't know either of your fighting styles."

"Well then let's go again, but this time me and Kale will actually fight together," Caulifla said.

"Nah maybe some other time, but I think that's enough for today," Cabba replied.

"But, but..." Caulifla started.

"No buts I'm training you two so that makes me, your sensei, sort of I'm not completely sure, but anyway as the sensei, I decide when we had enough training and I think we had enough for the day," Cabba interrupted.

Caulifla started to get frustrated, but she sighed, "Fine if you say so, but this doesn't mean you're our sensei or anything."

"Fair enough, anyway should I get the two of you some Sensu beans before you go?" Cabba offered.

"Nah I'm good, how about you Kale?" Caulifla asked her prodigy.

"I-I'm fine sis," Kale replied.

"See we're fine so we're going to be on our way," Caulifla said to Cabba.

"Uh okay well I'll see you guys at school tomorrow," Cabba replied.

"Yeah whatever?" Caulifla said.

With that said, Caulifla took off into the air with Kale following after her. After they left, Cabba let out a sigh before turning around and heading inside his house.

Meanwhile with the girls, Caulifla and Kale continued to fly through the air. Their flight together seems to come to an end as Caulifla made a sudden stop in mid-air and turned towards Kale.

"Okay I guess it's time for us to split up for the day, so I'll see you tomorrow Kale," Caulifla said.

"R-right sis," Kale replied, a little sad.

"Night Kale," Caulifla said.

"Y-yeah goodnight, sis," Kale replied.

After that was said, the two looked away from each other as they flew off into different directions.

Following Caulifla, she flew for less than half an hour before she arrived at a small house, where she begins to make her descend. After she made her landing, Caulifla made her way into the house.

"Yo mama I'm home!" She called out.

"Welcome home, Caulifla," A voice said.

"Hey where are you?" Caulifla asked.

"I'm in the living room," Her mother answered.

"Alright I'll be skipping dinner for tonight so I'll just be in my room," Caulifla said.

"Wait a minute, Caulifla before you go I would like for me to join me in the living room, there's a surprise for you," Her mother replied.

Caulifla was curious about what her mother was talking about and went to see what she meant. Walking into her living room, Caulifla looks to see her mother sitting with a strange man.

"Mom," Caulifla said.

"Ahh Caulifla there you are look who came to visit," Her mother replied, point the man right next to her.

Caulifla turned toward the strange man as she took a good look at him. While she looked at the man before her, but nothing was really coming to Caulifla's mind until it suddenly hit her.

She grasped, "Renzo?"

"Yeah it's me and I got to say it's a long time and you change a lot since I've been gone," Renzo replied.

"You're the one to talk, I almost didn't recognize when I got in here," Cauflia said, "So what are you doing here?"

"Believe it or not, but I'm on vacation from my job at the moment and since I've been away for a long time I thought that I should visit my mother and little sister," Renzo replied, "So mom tells me that you're attending Sadala's Advance Academy, I'm very impressed."

"Yeah it's no big deal, but I've gotten a lot stronger since you've been gone," Caulifla bragged, "Matter of fact, I'm the strongest female in my class."

"That's good, but what about your studies?" Renzo asked.

"Uhh those are another story," Caulifla replied, feeling embarrassed.

"Caulifla it's good that you're strong, but you need to focus on your academics because your strength won't be enough to get you through the Academy," Renzo said, "Besides I remember going to the Academy and I was strong as was smart.

"Hey I know that and I'm trying my best to improve it's just a lot to handle, plus Kale trying her best to help but she still shy and it's making her hard to explain," Caulifla replied.

"Kale? You're still hanging out with her well that surprising," Renzo said, "So how is she doing?"

"She doing good, but like I said she still as shy as she was when you last saw her," Caulifla replied.

"That's great to hear, but turning back to the main point earlier, Caulifla, what are you going to do to improve your grades?" Renzo asked.

"I don't know," Caulifla replied.

"Well first, I suggested that you spend more time studying than you're doing with your training, especially since I can tell your last training section seen to left you quite exhausted," Renzo stated, "Second, I also suggest that you should remove those weighted clothing."

Caulifla was stunned at what he just said.

"How did you..." She started.

"Please little sister I wasn't apart of Sadala's Defense Force without being able to notice the obvious," Renzo said, " Renzo stated, "Anyway why would you need to be wearing weighted clothes in the first place?"

"That's none of your business when it comes to what I wear," Caulifla said, "But for your information I'm only wearing this as part of my training."

"Training?" Now what would be so important for you to be training this hard?" Renzo asked.

"In a couple of months, I'm going to be completing in Academy's Team Tournament," Caulifla said.

"You're participating in the Team Tournament?" Renzo asked.

"I am, why is there something wrong with that?" Caulifla asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all but I do have to say I do say that you've never really got along with other people except for Kale and she wasn't much of a fighter, so it's going to be hard for you get a team together," Renzo replied.

"That isn't going to be a problem because a group already asked me to join their group," Caulifla said.

"They asked or did you force yourself into the group?" Renzo asked.

"Shut up, anyway I don't need you two cents," Caulifla said, then turning around, "I've had enough of this I'm going to bed."

Caulifla started to walk away.

"Wait one more question, exactly how strong are your teammates because they could be using you," Renzo replied.

Hearing that, Caulifla stopped in her tracked as she turned back to her brother, "You think I'm an idiot of course they're not using me in fact two of them are even stronger than me, and especially since it was one of them, who asked me." Caulifla then looked away as she continued walking out the room.

Once she was gone, Renzo got from his seat as he looked over to his mother.

"Alright I think I stayed long enough for today it was nice to see you again mother, but it's time for me to get going," He said.

"It was nice to see you too, but I don't know you had to go and start that argument with your sister?" His mother replied.

"Don't worry mom I was only teasing her that's all and I'm pretty sure Caulifla knows I was," Renzo said.

"Well you should still apologize to her," She replied.

"I will, but first I need to make sure that her so call "team" are as strong as she says they are, by paying a little visit to the academy," Renzo said.

"Alright sweetie," His mother replied, "Bye Renzo."

"Bye mother and tell Caulifla I say goodbye to her as well," Renzo said.

"Will do Renzo."

After their goodbyes, Renzo walked out the front room and out the house.

 **(The Next day)**

Caulifla was flying to school as she flew through the air she couldn't help but think about the conversation she had with Renzo the day before.

"You should be focusing more on your studies than training." "Did they ask you to join or did you force your way in." "Could it be possible that they're just using you." Renzo's voice rung in her head.

Caulifla violently shook off her brother's words. 'Ugh stupid Renzo, you come to visit after being gone a long time and you have the nerves to try to and lecture me, well I hope yesterday will last time I'll see you for another long time.'

"Umm sis?" A shy voice said.

Even though her mind was completely busy, Caulifla still managed to hear the voice as she quickly looked over to see her best friend/prodigy, Kale flying right next to her.

"Oh, hey Kale, did you just get here?" Caulifla asked.

"N-no I've actually been flying with you for a few minutes now you just didn't notice me," Kale replied.

"Really? I'm sorry for ignoring you, but I got a lot of stuff on my mind right now," Caulifla apologized.

"It's my okay, but what the problem?" Kale asked.

"Nothing much, I'm still trying to figure out how we're going to Cabba that's all," Caulifla lied.

"Oh okay," Kale replied.

The two of them flow the rest of the way in silence. Soon they arrived at the school as they looked to see Cabba was ahead of them.

'Ah there goes that baka, I can't let him know about my brother,' Caulifla thought.

Caulifla and Kale made their descend to the ground as they landed they caught Cabba's attention. Cabba turned around to see them.

"Hey morning Caulifla. Morning Kale," He greeted the two females.

"Umm m-moring Cabba," Kale replied

"Yeah, yeah morning Cabba," Caulifla added.

"Are you okay Caulifla?" Cabba asked.

"Of course, I am, why wouldn't I be," Caulifla replied.

"You sound moodier than usual," Cabba said.

"What? N-no I don't you're just listening to hard," Caulifla replied, "Anyway I got some news Cabba I can't come over for training today due to family business?"

"So, you're calling off training for today?" Cabba asked.

"No of course not, instead of training at your house, we're going to have to train during P.E. class today," Caulifla said.

"In P.E.? I don't think that'll be possible Caulifla," Cabba replied.

"Of course, it is because today coach will be allowing us to do sparring partners and I'll choice you, so I'll most likely be possible," Caulifla explained.

"If you're sure then I guess we can do it can do it then," Cabba replied.

"Good now let's get going," Caulifla said.

With that said, the three of them headed off to their first class.

The three teenager Saiyans arrived to their first class period, where they took their seats. Caulifla and Kale took their seats next to each other, while Cabba took his seat next to Hit.

Soon after the teacher showed up to the class as the lesson began to take place. Throughout the lesson, the teacher wrote different problems on the board as she had each student write down the problems on their own piece of paper as they had to solve them on their own.

Each student took out a notebook and began writing/solving the problems, well, almost everyone.

Caulifla wrote down the problems, but she couldn't focus really focus on solving them. Even through she couldn't focus that didn't stop her from looking over to sneak of the answers off Kale's paper when the teacher wasn't looking.

After she finished copying all the answers, the school bell rung dismissing the from class.

Caulifla got up from her desk along with Kale and they turned their papers into the teacher desk as they headed to their next class.

They moved to their second period, P.E. class, and the girls changed into their gym's attire and headed to seat in the bleachers. Soon Cabba and Hit came into the gym and Cabba went to change into the boys' locker room, while Hit went to lean against the wall.

A few minutes later, Cabba came out in his P.E. uniform as he joined Caulifla and Kale in the bleachers.

Later the coach came in with a clipboard in hand.

"Alright students today, I don't have any exercise planned for the day, so I'm going to let you guy just spar with each other like before," He said.

Hearing that Cabba could tell that Caulifla was giving him a devious stare along with a cocky smile.

With that said, the coach blew his whistle and all the students got up from the bleachers as they headed down to the floor. Once they were all on the floor, everyone was picking out a sparring partners. While everyone was picking out partners, Cabba knew that Caulifla would be along at any minute. Then on cue, Cabba felt her presence coming his way.

"Cabba!" She called out.

Cabba turned to see Caulifla and Kale coming towards him.

"There you two are," Cabba said.

"Yeah now let's get started," Caulifla replied.

"Alright so how do you want to begin?" Cabba asked.

"The usual way," Caulifla answered, powering up.

"Of course," Cabba said, then powering up himself.

With that said, the two Saiyans took a couple steps back from each other before charging at one another as they begin their sparring/training session.

While that was taking place, outside the school Renzo was standing in front of the building.

'So this is Sadala's Advance Academy,' Renzo thought, 'It's hasn't changed a bit.'

Ending his thoughts, Renzo walked into the building as he headed for the main office, where he got permission to go through the school as a visitor. After getting permission from the main office Renzo walked through the hallway he couldn't help but smiled as he remember the days of his youth.

"Ah this truly does bring back memories, I hope Caulifla is enjoying herself here," He sighed, "Speaking of which I wonder what class is she in right now?" Renzo stopped as he started sensing for his sister's energy and it only took him a minute to locate it, "There she goes she in the gym and she active, it must be her P.E. class."

Renzo started walking as he headed to the gym.

The older male Saiyan made his way to the gym, but as he walked inside he was stopped by what appeared to be Cabba and Caulifla fighting at high speed. Curious to know what's going on, Renzo walked over to the coach.

"Hello Coach," Renzo said.

"Oh hey Renzo it's good to see you," Coach replied, "Last time I heard you were part of the Sadala's Defense Force, what are you doing here?"

"It good to see you too coach, I've been doing fine and I am on the Defense Force, but for right now I'm on vacation at the moment so I decided to visit my old school as well as check on my little school," Renzo said, "Anyway what's going on here?"

"This just two of our three strongest sparring it out, but anyway who is your little sister?" Coach asked.

"Caulifla," Renzo replied.

"Caulifla is your sister?"

"Why surprised?"

"Well not only that, but she is one of the strongest that sparring at the moment with the other students,"

"Really? Who is she sparring with right now?"

"She sparring a student that transferred in a while ago his name is Cabba, he was a prodigy at his old school so they transferred him here and they weren't kidding him being a prodigy. I don't know his smarts, but power lvl are truly something to be amazed,"

"Really sounds impressive I would like to meet him?"

"I can help you with that,"

With that the coach blew his whistle causing every student to stop what they were doing including, Cabba and Caulifla.

The duo stopped in the middle of air as they heard Coach's whistle.

"What's going on?" Cabba asked.

"I don't know and I don't care, all I have to say it is interrupting our sparring so it better be important," Caulifla replied.

"Cabba!" Coach yelled out.

Hearing that Cabba turned to see that Coach was the one calling him as he was signaling him to come over.

"It's Coach, he wants me to come over," Cabba said.

"What? Why?" Caulifla asked.

"I don't know, but I better go check it out," Cabba replied.

"Well if you're going I'm going to," Caulifla said.

"Sure," Cabba replied.

The two Saiyan then over to their coach as they were flying over Cabba looked to see that Coach was standing a visitor.

"Hey who is that Cabba?" He asked.

"Who are you talking about-" Caulifla said as she looked ahead to see where Cabba was looking. Caulifla looked over to see and her eyes widen to see Renzo was standing with the coach, "R-R-Renzo!?"

"You know that person?" Cabba asked.

Caulifla jumped at Cabba's question and she looked away, "Uh yeah I know him… sort of."

"Uh okay," Cabba said.

Cabba soon landed in front of Coach and the visitor, Renzo, and Coach started to speak.

"Listen up, Cabba I would like introduce you to a former student of mine, Renzo, he's even won a few Team Tournaments in his years at the academy," Coach said.

"Really?" Asked an excited Cabba.

"That's right and you must be Cabba I presume," said Renzo getting the real greeting out of the way, "So I hear you and my little sister are two of the three strongest Coach has now a day?"

"Well I am strong, but I plan on getting even stronger, but hold on who is your little sister," Cabba replied. 'You'd think I sense a strong energy if so.'

"Who are you calling little?" Caulifla called out, jumping into a conversation.

Hearing that Cabba froze in place as he slowly turned around to see Caulifla landing in front of them.

"C-C-Caulifla, you're Renzo's little sister?" He asked.

"Yeah unfortunately I am, but I'm not little though," Caulifla replied.

"Well you are a lot younger than me," Renzo pointed out.

"Shut it Renzo! What are you even doing here anyway?" Caulifla asked, annoyed.

"I came to check on you and see how your progressing in school," Renzo replied, "Besides I can't help it when my sister is play fighting with her boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my rival," Caulifla corrected flustered.

"Yeah I'm not her boyfriend," Said a red faced Cabba.

"Good because even if you were I wouldn't allow it because I wouldn't want my sister to have anymore distraction especially from someone below her," Renzo stated.

"Huh?" said the two confused Saiyan teenagers.

"You heard me, I won't allow my sister to date anyone until she get herself together in school and won't be a distraction to her like you," Renzo repeated.

"Wait you're saying that I'm too much of a distraction to be Caulifla's boyfriend?" Cabba asked.

"That's the nice way of putting it," Renzo replied.

"Well that's total bullsh*t!" Caulifla spoke up, catching their attention, "Renzo, you've got a lot of nerves. You can't just go away for a long time and suddenly come back to expect to run things like you use to because things changed."

"They have?" Renzo asked.

"Yeah because Cabba is one of the strongest people I've ever met and he makes a good rival/training partners, when he not holding back," Caulifla said, then turn to give a glare of annoyances, "Anyway if I was looking let alone wanted a mate, they would be somewhat similar to Cabba."

"Is this how you truly feel?" Renzo asked.

"Yeah it is," Caulifla replied.

With that said, Renzo gave his sister to see that she was serious then he turn his attention to Cabba.

"Cabba seeing as my sister really think you're strong, I'm going to give you an opportunity to prove yourself," Renzo said.

"Huh, you will?" Cabba asked, confused.

"Yes, this afternoon I invite you to come over to our mother's house for your chance to prove yourself," Renzo said, "Do you accept my invitation?"

"Sure I never turn down a challenge because I know it will give me the opportunity to get stronger," Cabba replied.

"Hmm aren't you confident, well I guess Coach and Caulifla were right about you being strong," Renzo said, "Anyway I'll be taking my leave."

Renzo turned away as he exited the gym. After he was gone, Cabba was suddenly smacked in the back of his head by Caulifla.

"You baka!" She yelled.

Cabba groaned in pain as he grabbed the back of his head, "Ouch! Caulifla what's your problem?"

"The problem is how could you be so stupid to just openly accept my brother's invitation without even thinking first, my brother is doing then testing you," Caulifla replied

"Why would he be testing me?" Cabba asked.

"Yesterday I told him that you were stronger than and now he is testing to see if I was right," Caulifla explained, "Now this test is going to get even worst since you've accepted his request."

"Don't worry Caulifla everything going to be fine," Cabba replied.

"No, it won't be Cabba, you don't understand my brother Renzo... he is on the Sadala Defense Force," Caulifla said.

"W-W-Wait he is a member of the Defense Force; the organization made the strongest warriors of Sadala fight and protect the universe?" Cabba asked.

Caulifla nodded, "Now you see why you should've probably thought about it before you accepted his invitation because you can't beat him."

"Maybe you're right Caulifla, but I going to at least try," Cabba said.

"Huh?"

"Getting a chance to against a powerful opponent is a big opportunity for me to see how much stronger I can get and being challenged by a strong member of Defense Force it makes me very excited," Cabba explained.

"You're truly are a baka," Caulifla sighed, in annoyance.

"Call me whatever you want Caulifla, but I know the truth you value me more than you're letting on, especially the way you stood up for me against Renzo," Cabba said.

Caulifla started to blush again, "Huh I-I-I only did that because my brother was being a jerk to you and that's my job."

"Sure, you did or is because you actually consider me as a friend?" Cabba asked.

"W-well I don't you are my rival and rival can't be friends but we have a temporary truce, so shut up already," Caulifla replied.

"A temporary truce? When did I agree to that?" Cabba asked.

"When you agreed to train me for the tournament, anyway shut up," Caulifla said.

Cabba smiled, "Okay I'll shut up for now, anyway I'm going to go change because the bell is about to ring any minute now," then walked off. He left as he headed to the boys' locker to change, but while he was walking away Caulifla couldn't help to think to herself.

'Geez, I don't know who annoys me the most; my brother or Cabba,' She thought.

She rolled her eyes at the thought and she regrouped with Kale and they went the girls' locker room to change.

(Transition)

The rest of the school day past and the finale bell rung dismissing the students from the school. Caulifla and Kale were exiting the school with Cabba following them.

"Cabba do you seriously want to see Renzo again?" Caulifla asked.

"Yes, I do because I was invited to face a member of the Defense Force, so it would be rude if I don't come," Cabba replied.

"You're such a baka," Caulifla said, "Alright let's go."

With that said, Caulifla, Kale, and Cabba all took off into the air as they head to meet Renzo.

The trio flew for half an hour before they finally arrived at Caulifla's house. Making they're descend to the ground and they were surprised to see Renzo wasn't there to greet them.

"Huh?! Where is Renzo?" Cabba asked.

"I don't know," Caulifla replied, getting an idea, "Oh well since he is not here I guess you can go home Cabba."

"True, but it would rude to just leave after I've just arrive besides I never fully checked to see if he is here or not, plus I never got to see what you guys home life is like while you two been over my house multiple times," Cabba said.

Caulifla groaned, "Oh fine follow me."

"Alright," Cabba agreed.

Once that was said, Caulifla began walking to the house with Kale walking with her and Cabba following soon after.

The three walked inside the house and Caulifla yelled out, "Mama! I'm home and I brought some guest with me."

Caulifla's mother walked into the room to greet them.

"Afternoon Caulifla and I see you brought Kale along with you," Her mother said, "Hello Kale."

"H-Hello mother," Kale replied, shyly bowing her head to Caulifla's mom.

"Oh Kale, you know don't need to bow to me because it makes me feel like I'm old," Caulifla's mom said.

"Y-yes s-sorry," Kale apologized, quickly picking her head up.

"It's okay Kale," Caulifla's replied. Caulifla's then turned her attention to Cabba, "Who are you kid."

"Oh, I'm sorry for the intention, but I'm one of Caulifla and Kale's classmates, my name is Cabba," Cabba replied.

"Cabba? Wait so you are the kid that Renzo invited over from the Academy?" Caulifla's mother asked.

"Yeah I am," Cabba replied, "I want to know is he here right now."

"Well it nice to meet you as you already know I'm both Caulifla and Renzo's mother, but you can me, Fuki, but speaking of Renzo unfortunately he stepped at moment but he'll be back soon." Caulifla's mother said, "Anyway in the meantime, why don't you have a seat because Renzo told some interesting things about you and I've got few questions to ask you myself."

Cabba sweatdropped, "Eh sure I don't mind."

"Good I've just finished making some tea so we can talk in the living room," Fuki said.

With that Fuki grabbed Cabba by the wrist as she leads him into living room. Seeing this Cabba closed her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance before walking after them and Kale simply followed Caulifla.

The four of them were all sitting in the living room as Caulifla's mom, Fuki, was pouring a cup of tea four each of them.

"Alright now everyone has a cup of tea," She said.

"Arigatou, Fuki," Cabba replied.

"Thank you, mother," Kale added.

"Thanks mom," Caulifla said.

"No problem I don't mind," Fuki replied, then turning to Cabba, "So now that you're comfy Cabba, you don't mind if I ask you my question?"

"No, I don't mind ask away," Cabba agreed, taking a sip of his tea.

"Good so I wanted to ask, how long have Caulifla and you been dating?" Fuki asked.

Cabba started choking on his tea as he spit it out, "What?!"

"Mom, where did you hear something like that?" Asked a flustered Caulifla.

"Renzo told me. He says, "you've found someone to takeout your fighting urges on,' and I think it's great, but him on the other hand thinks you're still to date especially someone, who will be consider a distraction from your studies," She replied.

"Well I believe there is a big misunderstanding here. You see Caulifla and I aren't dating you see we're classmates, who have same goal of getting stronger," Cabba said.

"I see you two both do have the same goals, but what is wrong with dating each other? Do you not find my daughter attractive?" Fuki asked.

"Mom!" Caulifla yelled, blushing an inferno.

"No no no no that's not it at all, but the thing is that Caulifla sees me as a rival so dating each would be very confusing, plus I going to be in the Team Tournament coming up soon and the only reason I got Caulifla to join the team is if I train her and Kale," Cabba explained.

Fuki turned her attention to her daughter, "You've been training with Cabba?"

"Eh y-y-yeah I am because he is stronger than me so I need to know how to improve my strength, that's why I declared him as my rival and wanted to train me as well as Kale," Caulifla explained, with her blush calming down.

"Hearing the way, you having Cabba help you to get stronger kind of reminds me of how I met your father," Fuki smiled.

"It does?" Caulifla asked.

"Yes, it does. I remember back when I was starting middle school, I wanted to be the strongest out of everyone and I almost was until I met this a Saiyan boy, who turned out to be even stronger than me, and it made me to get even stronger so I got him to help me get stronger and sure some of his methods were very unorthodox, but all and all I got a lot stronger plus I gain a new friend plus I gain a new friend. The two of us were good friends up until the end of 9th grade when I confessed and he accepted. We've been together ever since," She explained, "And that man is your father."

"Well it's nice to heard that story, but that's never be me and Cabba," Caulifla replied.

"You never know," Fuki said, then turning to Cabba, "Anyway Cabba, what is your dream?"

"My dream? Oh yeah it is to be the strongest warrior in the universe," Cabba answered.

"That's the dream my husband uses to have, but then he ended up setting for joining Sadala Defense Force just like Renzo," Fuki replied.

Suddenly, they all heard the front door open and close.

"Well speak of the devil," Fuki whispered to herself.

Next, Renzo came walking into the living room to find Caulifla, Kale, and Cabba, as they were all sitting around with his mother.

"Hello everyone and Cabba I'm surprise you actually decided to come," He said.

Cabba got up from his seat, "Of course, I did. After all, you did invite me and my mom taught me that it's rude to ignore someone invitation without proper reasoning to."

"That's very honorable thing for your mother to teach you," Renzo said, "Now are you prepared to have your body be pushed to your limits."

"Pushed to my limits? I would rather you try pushing me beyond my limits," Cabba replied.

"Beyond your limits?" Renzo asked.

"Yeah when I battle I try going beyond the limits that I set for myself when I'm fighting strong opponents, especially when it someone as strong as a member of the Defense Force," Cabba replied.

"Really, but I can't you lasting long or going beyond your limits with a strong opponent like me," Renzo said.

"Well you'll see," Cabba replied, smiling.

The scene shifted to the backyard, where Cabba and Renzo stood ten feet away from each other in the field while the girls stood on the sidelines.

Cabba got into his battle stance, while Renzo didn't.

The air was filled with silences as the two male Saiyans stared at one another noting what the other would do first.

Renzo took a stepped forward catching Cabba's eye, but before the young Saiyan could react Renzo fired a ki blast towards the ground causing a smokescreen catching Cabba off guard.

'What a smokescreen?' Cabba thought, 'I can't see him, but I don't need to see him.'

Cabba closed his eyes as he tried sensing for Renzo's energy. Suddenly, thru the smoke Renzo launched multiple ki blast at Cabba forcing him to open his eyes as he starting to dodge each one. When Cabba dodged each of the blast, but the attack wasn't over as Renzo came charging through the smoke and delivered a kick to his stomach sending Cabba flying back.

Flying back Cabba managed to catch himself and he began charging at Renzo as he unleashed a barrage of punches. With no luck, Renzo dodged each of Cabba's attacks with complete eases. Renzo suddenly vanished causing Cabba to stop his attack and then Cabba felt a pain jab in the back of his neck making him fly forward.

Cabba placed a hand to the back of his head as he turned around to face Renzo.

'Ouch, that was painful but I did say, 'try to pushing me beyond my limits,' so that definitely means no holding anything back,' Cabba thought.

"Cabba if you concede right now it'll spare you from the horrible beating I'll give you," Renzo said.

"Hehe thanks for being corned about me, but I think I can handle it," Cabba replied.

With that said, Cabba straighten himself up as he began charging up his energy causing a forest green aura to surround Cabba's entire body as he yelled, "Kaio-Ken!"

"Hey, what kind of technic is that?" Fuki asked.

"That is Cabba's Kaio-Ken technic, it's very powerful but can do a lot of damage to the user the longer they use it," Caulifla explained.

"Well do you know as well seeing that he training you two?" Fuki asked.

"What! No of course not, well he did offer to teach us, but I refuse to learn anything that inflicts damage to myself when I'm using it," Caulifla replied.

Back to the battle, Renzo stared at Cabba in surprised by his power booster, then he smiled.

"Hmm, the Kaio-ken technic? Cabba, you're the second person use that type of technic," Renzo said.

"Yeah well I learned this technic from Sohn Goko," Cabba replied.

"Really then that's impressive because that's the first person I saw use it, but thought I would face someone, who can use such a dangerous technic," Renzo said.

"Well allow me to show you it's power," Cabba replied

After that was said, Cabba got into position as he charged at Renzo and he began sending him multiple strikes his way. Unfortunately for Cabba, Renzo managed to catch on to his movement as he managed to block each of his attacks.

Cabba stopped his attack as he jumped back hitting a backflip in mid-air before landing on his feet. Next, Cabba pulled his left hand to his side and he summoned an energy blast in his hand.

He fired off his attack and it flew at Renzo with great speed, but Renzo remain still. The attack continued flying at Renzo and he waited until it was a mere few seconds before he knocked it away with complete ease.

'Ah man he knocked it away with ease, this fight is even more intense than my battle with Hideaki,' Cabba thought.

"What's the matter? Did you finally decided to call it quits?" Renzo asked.

"Kaio-Ken 2x!" Cabba yelled. Cabba's aura started glowing brighter than before.

Renzo looked at in surprised then he smiled, "So you're going to the next level, well if you are then so shall I."

With that said, Renzo started charging up his energy as he was surrounded by a white aura.

After two finished their power up, they stood in a battle stance as they waited for the other to strike first.

"Cabba see as you attacked first, I think that this time I come to you," Renzo said.

Enough said, Renzo charged at Cabba with full force leaving his opponent confused. Cabba looked around for Renzo's energy, but the young Saiyan was caught off guard as Renzo suddenly appeared in front of him. Renzo threw a punch and Cabba barely caught it as it was about to make contact.

'Woah, he gotten even faster,' Cabba thought. Cabba went for a punch of his own, but Renzo blocked it, 'He can still block my attacks?!"

They released each other as they began exchanging a barrage of strikes with one another.

"I think Renzo is really warming up to your classmate, Cabba," Fuki said.

"Eh, if you say so," Caulifla replied, unsure, "Can you tell Kale?"

"No sis?" Kale answered.

Fuki sighed, "Ah you two are in Sadala's Advance Academy and yet you two can't understand boys it such a shame."

The two looked at each other in confusion at the words of the older female Saiyan.

Cabba and Renzo continued exchanging strikes with one another. Cabba threw a punch, but Renzo caught his fist and he retaliated by firing a ki blast into Cabba's chest sending him flying back. Cabba flew back until he caught himself and he took a knee while trying to catch his breath.

'T-This is breathtaking I'm really getting excited,' Cabba thought, then flinched at a pain in this arm, 'No keep it together I must keep fighting."

With that Cabba found the strength to get back on his feet as he got into his fighting stance.

"You still want to fight me?" Renzo asked, "I must say you're either pretty brave or incredibly dumb to do so."

"I guess you can say I'm a little of both, but I'm not giving up when I still can fight," Cabba replied. Cabba charged up his energy and his Kaio-Ken aura got even brighter, "Kaio-Ken 3x!"

"You're going to increase to another level of your Kaio-Ken technic, you must really care for my sister, if you're going to stress your body this much," Renzo said.

"Of course, I do she; my student, my rival, and more importantly she is friend!" Cabba yelled.

Renzo was surprised by the young Saiyan's words, but he wasn't the only one as Caulifla also surprised by Cabba's words.

"She is my friend and so is Kale and no matter what I'll fight for them until the very end! Now come on I'm ready to fight," Cabba said, getting in his battle stance again.

Renzo looked at Cabba as he could tell that the boy was being serious and Renzo smirked, "There's no need for us to continue because I concede."

"Huh?" Asked a confused Cabba, "I don't understand?"

"Yes, I'm serious, I concede which mean that you win," Renzo said.

"I understand that but what I don't get is why would you concede?" Cabba asked.

"Cabba, when I heard you were the strongest male Saiyan in coach's class and that you were hanging out with my little sister, I thought you were only doing it because she was strongest female Saiyan and I didn't trust you, but let's just say you passed my expectation," Renzo explained.

"I did? Well I'm glad," Cabba replied.

Renzo walked over to Cabba and he extended a hand out to him. Cabba disactivated his Kaio-Ken as he accepted Renzo's hand with his own.

They shook hands and Renzo leaned down to whisper something in Cabba's ear.

"Make sure you take care of my sister and if you hurt her I'll hurt you," Renzo whispered in a serious tone. Renzo leaned back and Cabba sweat dropped.

"You don't worry about that at all, but you need to worry about is your sister hurting me, physically," Cabba replied.

"You're really strong Cabba have you ever decided to join the Defense Force?" Renzo asked.

"Actually, that thought has crossed my mind, but after high-school because I just got settled in so there are something that I'm not ready to leave yet," Cabba replied.

"Well you'll make a great addition to the Defense Force when that day comes," Renzo said.

Cabba smiled.

"See I told you, your brother was warming up to Cabba," Fuki said.

"I guess your right mom, but wait what's going on?" Caulifla asked.

Back with the boys, Cabba smile was suddenly cut short as his muscle started to ache in pain causing him to drop to his knees as he started yelling out in pain.

"Cabba, Cabba are you alright?" Renzo asked in concern.

"Cabba!" Caulifla yelled.

Caulifla and Kale ran over to Cabba's aid. Once they got there, Caulifla quickly fell down to Cabba's side as she reached into his pocket to pull out a Senzu Bean and she got him to eat it.

After he finished eating, Cabba calm down as he looked up to see Caulifla and Kale hovering over him.

"Caulifla? Kale?" He asked, weakly.

"Yes, it's us, you baka. Anyway, what do you think you were doing you shouldn't be pushing yourself in a non-threating fight because if you die then who will be my punching bag when I'm become stronger than you," Caulifla replied.

Cabba chuckled, "Hehe alright I'll remember that next time."

"Caulifla," Renzo said.

Caulifla looked up to her older brother. "What is it Renzo?" She asked.

"Can I speak to you in private for a moment?" He asked.

Caulifla rolled her eyes, "Alright. Kale watch over Cabba."

"Yes sis," Kale agreed.

With that said, Caulifla got up and she followed her brother away from the others. Once they were out of the ear shoot of the others, their conversation began.

"Alright, what is it Renzo?" Caulifla asked.

"I just want to say that your friend, Cabba, is one strong opponent, he lasted way longer you when we fought," Renzo said.

"Yeah, yeah but don't worry about him because I'm going to get way stronger then I'm going take him down, next I'm coming for you," Caulifla warned.

"I hope you do become stronger than me, but before that happen how about I help you become stronger then Cabba," Renzo offered.

"Really? I mean whatever how can you do that I mean you're always on your off-world missions?" Caulifla asked.

"That's the usual case, but due to a couple changes in my schedule I get a couple days off in each month so I'll be happy to train you on those days," Renzo said.

"Can I invite Kale to train with us?" Caulifla asked.

"Indeed, you can. In fact, I have a technic that I learn that I think you two will just perfect for the two of you," Renzo said.

"Really, then I'm in," Caulifla replied.

"Great now let's get back to the others," Renzo said.

Caulifla nodded in agreement and Renzo walked off to the group, while Caulifla stood back for a minute as a smirk crossed her face.

'Lookout Cabba because you're not the only one who can have special training without letting the others know,' Caulifla thought.

With that Caulifla snapped out of her thoughts as she headed back to the group herself.

 **End of Chapter Eight**

 **Alright everyone that is it for Chapter eight of my story, "Cabba's Adventure in Advance Academy and Beyond," and I hope that you all enjoy it. So how did you enjoy Cabba's interaction with Caulifla's brother, Renzo, and did you see the hint about one of my ideas that'll be happening in a future chapter at the end of the chapter. Anyway, if you guys do have any ideas about future ideas leave a comment and tell me what they are or P.M. and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Until next time, my name is Jaroberts251, signing off. Peace and stay tuned.**


	9. Team Training! Caulifa vs Botama

**Cabba's Adventures in Advance Academy and Beyond**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter nine**

 **Team Training! Caulifla vs. Botama**

* * *

 **Hey everybody, Jaroberts251, here and I'm bringing you guys the latest chapter of my story, "Cabba's Adventures in Advance Academy and Beyond," and in this chapter, our favorite U6's characters are going to be training together and some controversy takes places among the group. Now if anybody don't mind let move on with the story...**

* * *

Today, we find Cabba was enduring another day at the Academy, only things were slight different than it usually is. It was the week of the tournament and everyone was making the final preparation for the big event.

It's lunchtime and Cabba was sitting at his usual table with his friends/teammates; Botama, Magetta, and Hit, and they appeared to be having a conversation at the moment.

"The tournament is almost here, so how are you guys doing?" Cabba asked.

"I'm prepared kid," Botama replied.

"Choo-poo, Choo-poo," ("My training is doing good,") Magetta added.

"How about you, Hit, how your training going?" Cabba asked, looking at his friends.

"Fine," He stated.

"Oh, that's great, well my training is doing good and I'm happy to say that's Caulifla is even coming along quite nicely. She getting a lot stronger during the process," Cabba said.

"That's great kid, you've helped your mate get stronger," Botama replied.

Cabba blushed, "How many times do I have to tell you, Botama. Caulifla isn't my mate, plus I had to train her in order for her to join our team," Cabba said.

"Yeah right I bet you loved having her around," Botama replied, joking.

"Whatever Botama," Cabba said, annoyed.

"So, when will we get to see her and her new strength in action?" Botama asked, curious.

"You'll get to see her in action this weekend at the tournament," Cabba confirmed.

"At the tournament? Cabba, you know we can't wait that long," Botama complained.

"Why not?" Cabba asked.

"Because we're a team, so we're obligate to know about each of our teammates capability," Botama explained, "So we're gonna have to see her in action before everyone else."

"I can try, but I don't know because she only wants to fight in practice until the tournament," Cabba replied.

"Then I suggest that we have ourselves a team practice session," Botama suggested.

"Huh? A team practice session?" Cabba asked.

"Yes, a practice for our team, if we all get together to practice we see Caulifla use her new strength in action," Botama explained.

"That could work, but where exactly can we use the practice take place?" Cabba asked.

Botama thought about it for a minute. "Hey how about we use the school gym?"

"The school gym? Aren't we going to need special permission to use the school gym?" Cabba asked.

"I know that's why our favorite Saiyan is going to help us get the special permission to use it," Botama said.

"Your favorite Saiyan? Who me?" Cabba asked.

Botama nodded.

"What! No way I'm doing it," Cabba said.

"Come on kid, all you got to do is ask the principal can we use the gym after school today, what's wrong with that?" Botama asked.

"The problem is there's no way that the principal will allow students to use the school gym after hours without a proper a reason," Cabba said.

"It's totally reasonable, allowing our team to use the gym so we can train for the Team Tournament," Botama replied.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that excuse hasn't been used already," Cabba said, sarcastically.

"Can you at least for us," Botama replied, begin to beg.

Cabba rolled his eyes, "Alright, but I don't think he'll agree to it."

 **(Transition)**

"No, I can't allow your group to use the school's gym for after school," The Principal said.

Cabba was standing in the Principal's office as he just asked for permission for his team to use the gym after school.

'I told you, Botama! Well I better make it look like I tried,' He thought before he spoke, "But why sir?"

"Look Cabba I'm sorry, but having students use the gym is irresponsible, especially when they're unsupervised," The Principal said.

"We don't need to be supervised because I'm sure nothing bad will happen," Cabba replied.

"The supervising isn't to prevent any damage to any school puberty doesn't occur," The Principal said.

"You don't have to worry about that sir because I promise not to destroy the gym, again," Cabba replied.

"I know you won't Cabba, but over the past nearly every student I allow to use the gym always create a mess and don't clean it up," The Principal said, "And looking at the members of your teams, they look like they'll do the same."

'Hehe, he must be talking about Caulifla and Botama,' Cabba thought, then he said, "You still don't have to worry Prinicpal because we'll be watched over by our own teammate, Hit, plus we'll also have Kale there to clean up as well if a mess does happen."

"Umm... okay I'll allow it, but if anything, happen and it isn't cleaned up I'll be holding you primarily responsible for it, young Cabba," The Principal said.

"Understandable sir," Cabba replied.

"Alright, you're dismissed I've got to finish some paperwork," The Principal said.

Cabba bow his head to the Principal and he picked his head up as he exited the office.

In the hallway, Cabba walked back to his class and he let out a sigh.

'Man, I'm taking a huge bullet for the others,' He thought.

His thoughts we're interrupted by a familiar voice.

"How did it go?" The voice asked.

Snapping out of his thought, Cabba looked to see Botama standing before him.

"Botama? What are you doing here?" Cabba asked.

"I asked my teacher to use the restroom, but I didn't say which one, though," Botama answered, "Anyway how did it go?"

"Well I got the permission to use the gym, but don't you or the reckless and if you do, please clean it up because whatever isn't cleaned after we're done using the gym will be on my head," Cabba said.

Botama smile, "Awesome I knew you could do it, kid."

"Didn't you the other things I said?" Cabba asked.

"Yeah, yeah I heard you and you don't have to worry because we won't do anything reckless you can count on us, we're your friends after all," Botama replied, "Now I'll go inform, Magetta and Hit, and you can inform the girls."

With that said, Botama turned away from Cabba as he started walking back to his class.

Once he was gone, Cabba let out another sigh as he groaned, "oh man this is going to be one long afternoon," then he headed back to his classroom.

The rest of the school day came and went as it was soon the end of the school as the finale bell rung dismissing the entire students. Cabba packed up his stuff and he walked out to the hallway, where he meets up with both Caulifla and Kale, who were waiting for him.

"Cabba, you finally decided to show up," Caulifla said, annoyed.

"Yeah I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting," Cabba apologized.

Caulifla rolled her eyes, "Whatever anyway let's get going?"

Caulifla and Kale were about to walk away when Cabba caught their attention.

"Hang on a minute guys," He said.

The girls stopped in their tracks and Caulifla turn around to face Cabba.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Oh, there are slight change in plans today, instead of our usual training somewhere else instead of my house?" Cabba replied.

Caulifla raised an eye brow, "Then where will we be training?"

Cabba smiled as the screen shifted to where the three were walking inside the school gym.

"Here where we'll be training," Cabba said.

"You managed to get the use of the school gym for our training section, how?" Caulifla asked.

"Well it took some convincing, but I managed to talk the Principal into letting us use it," Cabba replied.

"Alright, then let's get started," Caulifla said, then started doing some warm up stretches.

"Hang on a minute, Caulifla before we get started I want to mention that we'll be joined for this training section," Cabba replied.

"Huh by who?" Caulifla asked.

Before Cabba could answer, they all heard the doors of gym opens and close behind him.

The three young Saiyans turned around to see Botama, Magetta, and Hit, all walking up to them.

"Yo Cabba," Botama said.

"Hey guys," Cabba replied.

"Choo-poo, Choo-poo," ("Sorry we're late did we miss anything,") Magetta asked.

"Don't worry about it Magetta, you guys aren't late, in fact, the three of us just go here," Cabba replied.

"Cool because I can't wait to begin this thing," Botama said, excited, "Let's get started."

The guys walked passed the trio. After they passed, Cabba suddenly felt and a hand placed on his shoulder. A drop of sweat appeared on his head as he nervously shifted his head to see annoyed Caulifla with a deadly aura emitting from her body.

"Cabba can I have a word with you?" Caulifla asked, with a hint of deadliness in her voice.

'It's not like I'm going to have a choice either way,' Cabba thought before speaking out loud, "Sure Caulifla."

"Good choice," Caulifla said.

With that said, Caulifla put a grip on Cabba's shirt collar as she dragged Cabba off to the side.

Far enough from the others, Caulifla released Cabba's collar as she turned to face him.

"What the hell Cabba? I thought it was only going to be the three of us, what are they doing here?" Caulifla asked.

"You see Caulifla... uh Botama wanted all of us to do at least one team training before the tournament so he had me talk the Principal into letting use the gym," Cabba explained, "Anyway since we already here we might as well give it a try ok?"

Caulifla groaned, "Fine."

"Good now let's join the others," Cabba said.

Cabba turn around as he walked back to the others. Caulifla let out a sigh before she followed him.

The two rejoined the others as they found Botama and Magetta in the center of the gym, while Hit was sitting on the bleachers with his eyes closed and arm crossed with Kale by his side.

"Choo-poo," ("There you two are,") Magetta said.

"Yeah, where are were you two, having a quick making out or something?" Botama asked.

Both saiyan blushed, "Of Course Not!"

"Hehe I was just kidding," Botama chuckled.

"Well your sense of humor sucks," Caulifla said, annoyed.

Cabba calm down as he spoke, "Okay guys, anyway I think it times we start our team training."

"Choo-poo," ("Cabba is right,") Magetta agreed.

"Fine, so what exactly do you even have planned for us to do for this, Cabba?" Botama asked

"I was thinking that we could split up into pairs of two and start sparing off with each other," Cabba said.

"Choo-poo, Choo-poo," ("Good idea, Cabba,") Magetta replied.

"Thanks, Magetta, but what do you guys say?" Cabba asked.

"Sounds pretty dim, but I'm up for it," Botama replied.

"It doesn't matter to me," Caulifla added.

"Alright then let's start pair up," Cabba said.

"Okay Cabba, you'll be my partner," Caulifla replied.

"Like usual," Botama chuckled.

Caulifla turned towards the yellow bear with an annoyed look on her face, "Oh yeah and what does that supposed to mean?"

"It means that for someone, who says they hate Cabba you do spend an awful a lot of time with him, doesn't that mean something?" Botama asked.

"I only spend time with this baka is because I want to get stronger and he the only one, who gives me a challenge in a fight, so by training with him will only push me further," Caulifla replied.

"That's such a played-out excuse, Caulifla. I bet the real reasons you're hanging out with Cabba is that you're trying to get as close to him as possible so as you do get stronger that he'll see you as a powerful woman and he'll take you on as his mate," Botama explained.

"That's the stupidest explanation I've ever heard in my life," Caulifla replied, angry.

"It may be stupid to you, but to me it makes clear sense," Botama said, getting Caulifla even more angry, "But if you are actually telling the truth, maybe I can help him find an actual mate like this Saiyan girl in my science class I hear she smart and like strong- Woah!"

Botama ducked his head as he dodged a ki blast that came his way and looked to see that it was from Caulifla with a look that said she was pissed off.

"You, teddy bear bastard I'm going to kick your ass!" Caulifla snapped.

"Well looks like someone angry, did I strike a nerve?" Botama asked, "Anyway Caulifla, if you wanted to fight you could have asked."

"Cabba," Caulifla said.

"Caulifla?" Cabba replied, worried.

"Cabba change my mind, I want to take on this bastard," Caulifla said, pointing to Botama.

Cabba sweatdropped, "Eh well it's not like anything I say will change your mind, so sure just don't overdo it."

"Whatever," Caulifla replied, "You hear that teddy bear asshole, you're mine."

"Sure, just be able to handle me," Botama said.

Hearing that Caulifla got even angrier.

Next, the scene changed to where Caulifla and Botama were standing across from each other, while Cabba and Magetta in the bleachers with Hit and Kale.

Caulifla then charged at Botama as she went for the first attack. She went for a punch and it connected with Botama's stomach, but to her surprise her attack had no effect.

"Huh?" Caulifla asked, confused.

"Hehe did you do something?" Botama asked, chuckling.

Caulifla then throw another punch and again Botama didn't take any damage. Annoyed, Caulifla started to unleashing multiple strikes one after another into Botama's stomach, but none made any damage.

"Huh, I don't understand all of Caulifla's attacks are making contact, but why isn't Botama taking any damage?" Asked a confused Cabba.

"Choo-poo, Choo-poo," ("It's his special ability,") Magetta replied.

"His special ability?" Cabba asked.

"Choo-poo, Choo-poo, Choo-poo, Choo-poo," ("Yes, Botama's special ability like Hit's time-skip ability, but the difference is that Botama's special ability allows him to take a lot of strong attacks and don't receive any damage,") Magetta explained.

"A very high durability rate, well that maybe very useful for Botama but it puts Caulifla at a huge disadvantage," Cabba replied.

"Choo-poo, Choo-poo," (It's truly does, but Caulifla is strong so she'll manage,") Magetta said.

"You're right," Cabba replied, while in the back of his mind he thought, 'I hope.'

Caulifla stopped her attacks as she jumped back a few feet from Botama.

'Damn it! I'm hitting this asshole with almost everything but he doesn't even have a scratch on him,' She thought.

Botama looked at the female Saiyan as he smirked, "Are you done yet? Can I attack now?"

Caulifla didn't reply.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Botama said.

With that said, Botama started jogging towards Caulifla as Botama jogged he fell forward as he started rolling like a bowling ball. He rolled at Caulifla with shire force which caught the Saiyan Girl off before she quickly jumped out the way dodging it.

'Man, that was close one, he almost had me,' Caulifla thought.

Suddenly, Botama made a quick turnaround as he headed straight for Caulifla again.

'Ah damn it, here he comes again,' Caulifla thought.

Caulifla dodged Botama's attack again, but that didn't stop Botama as he turn around for a third attempt.

'Again? Seriously, this is getting annoying,' Caulifla thought. Caulifla then brought her right arm up to her side as a red orb appeared in it. "This will slow him down. Crush Cannon!"

Caulifla launched her attack as several red ki blast fired from her hand. All the energy blast flew through the air as they collided with the rolling Botama creating a bunch of smoke.

"Hehe that stopped him," Caulifla chuckled.

Suddenly, Botama came through the smoke still rolling and undamaged.

"That didn't even show him down," Caulifla said.

Botama continued rolling to make contract with Caulifla, but she dodged it again. After dodging this attack, Caulifla began hovering high in the air as she was trying to catch her breath.

'Let him try to get me up here,' Caulifla thought.

Botama kept rolling as he did a great bounce, which sent him flying high into the air at Caulifla.

"What the hell?!" Caulifla asked, surprised.

Caulifla quickly moved out the way as she avoided Botama's rolling air attack. Next, Botama stopped rolling in mid-air as he fired a green ki blast down from his mouth down at Caulifla.

"Woah!" Caulifla said, dodging the blast, "That was a close one-" She was interrupted with Botama hitting her with a body-slam making both crash into the gym floor.

"Sis!/Caulifla!" Kale and Cabba yelled.

"Choo-poo, Choo-poo," ("Oh no this is bad!) Magetta said, concern.

Botama lied on top of Caulifla as he was trying to crush her with his weight and Caulifla trying to fight it off but she appeared to be struggling.

"Oh, come on Caulifla don't tell me that this is all your power I thought you were the strongest female in your class but I guess me and the guys were wrong," Botama said, in disappointment, "Hmm, with this type of power Cabba will never see you as a worthy opponent or even a mate."

With that said, Caulifla suddenly snapped as her anger started to boil. "What... Did... You Just Say!" She yelled.

Next, Caulifla found her strength as she overpowered Botama's weight as she picked him up with ease and throw him high in the air, then suddenly Caulifla vanished.

Flying high in the air, Botama looked to see Caulifla suddenly appears before as she grabbed him by the head as she drives him face first into the wall as she drags along the wall. Caulifla's attack didn't end there as she stop dragging him Caulifla flew back and she raised a hand towards him as she charged an attack.

"Big Blast Attack!" Caulifla yelled.

She fired her attack as a big purple enegry sphere came from her hand and made contact with Botama creating a huge explosion with a big black smoke cloud risen.

The smoke cleared as Botama fell down to the floor.

"Botama!?" Cabba yelled.

"Choo-poo, Choo-poo," ("I'll go check on him,") Magetta said.

"Alright," Cabba replied.

The giant robot went over to check on Botama as he was left, Caulifla made her descend in front of Cabba and Kale.

"Sis," Kale said, running up to Caulifla in concern.

"Caulifla-" Cabba started.

"Shut it Cabba I know what you're going to say and all I have to say is the asshole deserve it for disrespecting me," Caulifla interrupted.

"Eh I know that, but what I was going to ask is, are you okay?" Cabba said.

Caulifla blushed as she quickly turned away, "Y-Y-Yeah I'm fine... well that's enough training for me today so I'm gonna get going now seeya later," then she started walking off.

"W-Wait for me sis," Kale called, then turning to Cabba, "B-Bye Cabba-san."

"Bye Kale," Cabba replied.

The two quickly bow their heads at each other before Kale went to follow Caulifla. After those two left, Cabba went over to Magetta and Botama.

"Hey Botama," Cabba said.

"Hey kid, where is Caulifla?" Botama asked.

"She and Kale decided to go home for the day," Cabba replied, "Anyway are you okay Botama?"

"I'm doing pretty good, but I got to say Caulifla even better than I thought she was. I mean sure it took a few harsh words but she was very impressive," Botama said, happliy, "Cabba, you're doing an awesome job with her training her."

"Thanks, but it mostly Caulifla for putting so much work in the training herself," Cabba replied.

"Well, I don't know about that but I do know that with all of us on the same time we're sure to take victory I'm so excited," Botama said, excited.

"I agree, but you're going to have wait especially now since I need your help," Cabba replied.

"Need my help with what?" Botama asked.

"Uh how about cleaning the mess that you and Caulifla made," Cabba said.

"Why do I have to clean and Caulifla doesn't?" Botama asked.

"Because she left, plus you said you guys wouldn't overdo it but thanks to your harsh word Caulifla made the mess in the first place," Cabba said, "So consider this your punishment."

"Fine I'll help," Botama replied, "But can we at least continue training?"

"Sure, after we're done cleaning," Cabba said, then turning to Magetta, "What about you, Magetta, will you help?"

"Choo-poo," ("Sure,") Magetta agreed.

"Alright. What about you, Hit?" Cabba asked.

"I'll supervise," He spoke.

"Okay that can work," Cabba said, "Anyway let's get started."

With that said, Cabba, Botama, and Magetta started cleaning up the gym while Hit continue sitting on the bleachers as he supervised them.

 **End of Chapter nine**

* * *

 **Okay everybody that is it for Chapter nine of my story, "Cabba's Adventure in Advance Academy and Beyond," and I hope you all enjoyed it. I like to apologize if you think this chapter was too short, but it was the best I could think of using this idea, anyway next chapter will be the start of the Team Tournament and I'm hoping to get through that sage quickly so I can upload the others chapters I've got typed up. If you guys have any ideas for this story feel free to leave a comment or P.M. me. Until next my name, Jaroberts251, signing out. Peace and stay tuned.**


	10. The Tournament Begins

**Cabba's Adventures in Advance Academy and Beyond**

 **By. Jarobert251**

 **Chapter ten**

 **The Tournament Begins**

 **Hey everybody, it's Jaroberts251, signing in here, and I'm here to bring you guys the latest chapter of my story, "Cabba's Adventures in Advance Academy and Beyond," and in this chapter it is beginning of the Sadala's Team Tournament. Now that out of the way let's move on to the story...**

* * *

Today is the official day of the Academy's Team Tournament and right now our favorite U6 male Saiyan, Cabba, was getting ready as he was mentally preparing himself for what this day is possibly going to have in store him and his friends.

'Okay, Cabba today is the day for the Team Tournament, the day you and the others been training for, now I hope I don't mess-' He immediately shock off his negative thought, 'No! I won't mess up because I've spent the last three months preparing for this day, plus I'm not alone the others will be there as well and I'm sure they trained just as hard as I have, especially Caulifla, she probably trained the hardest though, now let's go give it our all.'

With that said, Cabba finished dressing and he exited his bedroom. He rushed downstairs, where he ran into his mother, Shiso.

"Good morning, mom," Cabba greeted.

"Oh, morning Cabba," Shiso replied, "I see you're fully dress, are you heading out right now?"

Cabba nodded, "Yes ma'am because the day is the day of the Team Tournament so I'm heading out to meet the others."

"Okay sweetheart," Shiso said.

"Anyway, mom will you be coming to tournament to see me in action?" Cabba asked.

"I wish I could, but I don't think I can keep up with the roar of the crowd like I use to so I'm going be cheering on you from here as I watch you on TV," She replied.

"Oh alright, then I'll be going, I see you later mom," Cabba said.

"Bye Cabba, good luck and I want you to tell Caulifla I wish her good luck and I'll be cheering for you two," Shiso replied.

"Hehe sure mom I tell her that," Cabba agreed.

With that said, Cabba made his way out of the house as he took off into the sky. Cabba flew at high speed as he soon reached the Academy. He hovered in the air as he looked down to see the school yard was filled with multiple of the down to see the school yard was filled with multiple of the school's staff and students including some students' parents had showed up.

'Woah, a lot of people showed up early today I guess I wasn't the only one eager to participate,' Cabba thought, then he starts to look around, "Okay now where could the others be?"

"Cabba!" A voice called out.

Hearing that voice, Cabba broke out of his thoughts as he looked down by the trees on the grass to see Caulifla, Kale, Botama, Magetta, and Hit standing there. Seeing his friends, Cabba quickly made his way over to them as he descended to the ground.

"Morning guys," Cabba greeted.

"Hey kid," Botama said.

"Choo-poo," ("Hello Cabba,") Magetta added.

Hit simply nodded.

Cabba then turned to the girls and a sweat drop appeared on the side of his head as noticed that Caulifla had a facial expression that show she was slightly annoyed.

"Uh morning Caul-" Cabba started.

"You're late, baka," Caulifla interrupted.

"Huh? What are you talking about I showed up the same time I do every day when I come to school," Cabba replied, confused.

"That may be true, but as you should already know that this isn't a normal school day, it's the day of the damn Tournament and it says that all competitors, who are competing must show up by 6:00," Caulifla explained.

"Huh? Seriously?" asked a confused Cabba.

Caulifla nodded, "Yeah."

Hearing that, Cabba quickly bow his head to his friends.

"I'm truly sorry you guys, please excuses my tardiness," Cabba apologized.

"Whatever, just be glade we didn't need you here for our registration," Caulifla replied.

"Our registration?" Cabba asked.

"Duh, we're supposed to register our team the day of the tournament, didn't anyone tell you?" Caulifla asked.

"No, Caulifla, in fact, you're the first person to tell me these rules," Cabba replied.

"Seriously," Caulifla said, then turned her attention to the others, "I can't believe none of you idiots, told Cabba about the rules!"

Hit and Magetta turned their attention to Botama, who sweatdropped.

"Hehe, I guess those things kind of slipped my mind," Botama said.

Caulifla raised an eyebrow, "Really, that's you're excuse?"

"Well let's just be glad that the kid is here now and in good timing to because it appears the Tournament is about begin," Botama replied.

Before Caulifla could get a chance to reply, she was interrupted by the sounds of the speakers coming along with a voice telling everyone to processed to the front of the stadium.

With that said, everyone started to make their way as well. Botama, Magetta, and Hit all walked off. Caulifla was about to walked off with Kale when Cabba spoke up.

"Hey Caulifla," Cabba said.

"Caulifla," Cabba said.

"What is it?" Caulifla asked.

"Huh... oh my mom wanted me to tell you good luck," Cabba said.

"Really? Hmm, well tell her I said thanks," Caulifla replied, "Well since we're on the subject, my mom wanted me to tell you good luck as well."

"Tell her I said thanks," Cabba said.

"Sure," Caulifla replied.

Caulifla walked off with Kale following her. Cabba began walking after the female duo.

Fireworks pop in the air of the Academy as the girls and Cabba caught up with the rest of the group in front of stadium. In front of stadium the principal, his sectary, teachers of the academy, the others team competing, and the people of Sadala.

"Hello everyone, I am the principal here at Sadala's Advance Academy and I like to welcome you all to our Academy's Traditional Team Tournament," The principal said.

Everyone cheered and applause.

"Thank you, now for those who are new allow me to explain the purpose of this event. The Team Tournament is an event that helps our students to build their teamwork and leaderships skills as they have to work together and strategize when they're put together against another team of students. Even through it'll all be exciting, but this event isn't without rewards as the winning team will be given a prize of all the credits they need to pass their class for the semester, while the runner up will be given half of the credits and the other teams will receive some form of prize regarding their participating," The principal explained, "Now it's time my sectary to introduce the following teaming competing in today tournament."

The principal stepped down from the podium and the secretary took his place.

"The competing teams are as followed:" The secretary spoke up.

"Team 1: Saiyan Patrollers..."

"...Team 2: Frost's Fighters..."

"…Team 3: Future Defense Force a.k.a, F.D.F..."

"...Team 4: Team Botama..."

"...Team 5: Detainment Sqaud..."

"… Team 6: High Class Warriors..."

"...Team 7: Team Namekian..."

"...and Team 8: The Saiyan Bandits."

After the secretary finished calling name, everyone started to cheer for the teams. Soon they all despised and everyone went into the arena as the competitor went to the locker room.

In the locker room, each team stayed with their groups so controversy would take place before the matches begin.

Cabba sat in the corner with his teammates as he was scooping the competition.

"Man, there are lot of fighters ready to compete today, I really wish I could fight them all," Cabba whispered to himself. Cabba looked around to until he saw a familiar face, "Woah its Frost well it's no surprised he is here after all his team named themselves after him."

"If you're scouting out competitor than Frost isn't the one you should be focusing on," A voice said.

Cabba jumped a little as he turning to see it was his teammate and friend, Hit.

"Huh Hit?" Cabba asked, confused.

"Your eyes, they're focus on the wrong team," Hit said, "The team you need to be focusing is over there."

Hit turned as he pointed to another group. Cabba looked to the group as he saw that it was team 5.

"The Detainment Squad?" Cabba asked.

Hit nodded, "Cabba, you may have only been around for a couple of months, but they're still a lot of things you're unaware of in the academy and the Detainment Squad is one of those things."

"Well you fill me in on them?" Cabba asked.

"The Detainment Squad, they are the most power-hungry team in the whole school. They are not only strong in power, but in numbers as well, to my knowledge they have a number of 20 members so far because they recruited whoever they seem strong enough to join, but it appears that they five of strongest members to compete in the tournament," Hit explained.

'They only recruit those they seem strong enough,' Cabba thought before speaking up, "Hey Hit have the Detainment Squad ever tried to recruit you?"

"Once, but I turned them down because I didn't want them to a part of what they're planning," Hit answered.

"What exactly are they planning?" Cabba asked.

"They're planning to take control of the academy so everything can be run their way," Hit said.

"Really? Well I know that they won't get away with that," Cabba replied, "So how did they react when you turn down their offer?"

"Let's just say that they didn't take it so well," Hit said.

"What do you mean?" Cabba asked.

Hit didn't reply.

"Okay I understand that's your business," Cabba said, "Anyway do have any information on these five members?"

Hit shocked his head, "No I haven't seen them in action. I only know their names are Riku, Haru, Kaito, Reo, and Yuuto."

"So, a strong enemy with unknown strength, that sounds so interesting I can't wait to see them in action," Cabba replied.

"It may see interesting now, but I warn you to watch carefully because who knows what they're capable of," Hit warned.

Cabba nodded in agreement.

Next, the intercom came on followed by a voice a voice of an administrator spoke up.

"Okay everyone, it's time to introduce team that will be facing each other in the preliminary matches of the tournament,"

Everyone in the locker room listen up as they waited for the orders of the matches.

"The preliminary matches are as scheduled; first match: Team Namekian vs. The Detainment Squad, second match: Frost's Fighter vs. High class warriors, third match: The Bandits vs. F.D.F, and fourth match: Saiyan Patroller vs. Team Botama," The administrator announced.

"Great we're going to be last team to compete that is perfect," a sarcastic Caulifla spoke up.

Cabba turned to his female counterpart as he said, "Hey don't be like that Caulifla it isn't all bad."

"It is bad because I was eager to start fighting once this began, but now I have to wait even more this is so annoying," Caulifla argued.

"Well think about it like this we'll get a chance to see some good matches, plus we'll get a good look at what the other teams are like," Cabba said.

"Yeah so calm down Caulifla and let's try to focus on our main goal and that's to win the tournament and in order to do that we need to beat all of our opponents starting with preliminary opponents," Botama added.

Caulifla groaned in annoyance and the speaker came on again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the preliminary round to start, now calling Team Namekian and The Detainment Squad to report to the arena," The speaker announced.

Both teams got up from they're spot in the locker room and they headed out only for them to rejoin each other on the battlefield with the referee present.

"Hello students, teachers, and people who are watching! I'm your referee for the day and now I'll be here to commentating on each and keep the battles within the rule books as well as deciding a clear winner," The referee said, "Right now, we we're about have our first preliminary match of Team Namekian vs. The Detainment Squad, now before we start each decided that they want their match to be simply one on one, where one member of each team step up to battles against each other and after one of them win they get a point to their team and that play has to face the next competitor from the other team but that person can choice to switch out with his teammate if that is he or she wish, it all ends when one team best the other 3 out of 5 falls."

In the stadium, Cabba's group and the other team moved from the locker room to the stands as they were prepared to watch the battle.

"3 out of 5 falls, huh?" Cabba asked.

"Choo-poo, choo-poo," ("It's an old rule,") Magetta said.

"An old rule? That's an understate, that rule more like ancient back to when this Magetta's people were made from old-school computers and calculators," Botama replied.

"Man, I guess that is old-" Cabba started.

"Hey can you idiots shut the hell up about how old the damn rules are, the match about to start and I don't want your stupid chit chat to distract me from watching it," A annoyed Caulifla interrupted.

"Oh, uh sorry Caulifla hehe," Cabba said, placing a hand to the back of his head.

Caulifla rolled her eyes, "Baka," then tuning her attention back to battlefield.

On the battlefield, both teams were deciding on the first member to compete first. Team Namekian decided to send up their teammate, Bass, while the Detainment Squad made the choice to send up their teammate, Reo.

"Alright, the start of the battle of the match will be Bass of Team Namekian taking on Reo of The Detainment Squad," The referee announced, "The Tournament match between Team Namekian and The Detainment Squad shall start... Now!"

Bass went on the attack as he started charging at Reo at full speed. Reo simply stood there as he allowed Bass to get closer. Bass approached Reo as he prepared to go for a karate chop, but before he could attack Reo, Reo simply taps his foot on the ground. Then in some sudden instant grassy vines arouse from the ground as they warped themselves around Bass's body lifting him high in the air. Reo then commanded the vines to slam Bass into the ground. The vines followed their instruction and slammed Bass entire body into the ground. A cloud of dusk aroused and cleared to reveal Bass's body lying on the ground.

"Woah, well ladies and gentlemen things have just started, but I think things have warped up quickly," The referee said, then ran over to check on Bass. The referee reached Bass as he tested to see if he was alright, "It appears I was right, Bass is unconscious, making him unable to continue so I hereby declare the winner to be Reo, giving The Detainment Squad: 1 to Team Namekian: 0."

The match moved onto their second round as Team Namekian sent up their next member, Mic. Not wanting to fight anymore switched places with his teammate, Kaito.

"The second battle of the match will be Mic vs. Kaito," said the referee, "Now begin!"

Their match started and Mic stretch his arms out as he warped them around Kaito's body. Mic thought that he had early advantage against Kaito, but it was the exact opposite as Kaito entire body started to glow light blue and ice started to form on Mic's arm. The ice came up Mic's arms as it quickly spread all over his body turning it to a block of ice. Kaito soon broke free of Mic's hold and he turned around heading back to his group.

"Eh, Kaito just put his opponent on ice, so I hereby state that Mic is unable to continue and I'm declaring Kaito of the Detainment Squad the winner," The referee announced, "The score is now, The Detainment Squad: 2 to Team Namekian: 0, now Team Namekian pick your next fighter to compete."

Team Namekian third choice fighter was their teammate, Bell, as The Detainment Squad member, Riku, stepped up to the plate.

"Alright, the third battle will be between Bell and Riku," The referee announced, "Now begin!"

Bell started things off by blasting a barrage of mini ki blast at Riku. Each blast flew at Riku, but Riku raised one of her hands as the ki blast came her way. The barrage collided with Riku as a cloud of dusk arouse, but Bell's attack didn't stop right there as she put her hands together and fired a large beam into the smoke.

"Woah! What a huge barrage of attacks from Bell to start off the battle," The referee said, "Can Riku follow back or was it too much for her?"

Bell was breathing heavily as appeared to be exhausted from launching all those attacks back to back, but that was the least of her troubles. The Namekian soon froze in complete shock as she looked into the dust cloud as it started to fade. The cloud of dusk faded as it reveals Riku to be surrounded in a forcefield. Bell couldn't believe it she put almost everything she had into her attacks only for Riku to simply block them all with ease. While she was in shock, Riku took the chance and deactivated her forcefield and began to make her move, then Riku suddenly vanished into air. Bell was surprised by Riku quick speed and was unable to counter as she felt herself being picked up from the back by her waist and was suddenly slammed with a suplex landing head first into the hard ground by Riku.

Riku release her hold on Bell as she stood up while Bell remained on the ground as the referee went to check up on her. The referee checked up on her and verified that she was unconscious.

"It's alright everyone Bell is okay she just unconscious but that means she is unable to continue the match so I declare the winner, Riku," The referee announced, "That now makes the score, The Detainment Squad: 3 to Team Namekian: 0, and that means the winners that will be advancing to second round is the Detainment Squad!"

 **End of Chapter ten**

* * *

 **Okay everybody, that is it for Chapter ten of my story, "Cabba's Adventure in Advance Academy and Beyond," and I hope you all enjoyed it. I know this one was a little shorter than the last chapter but to be honest it could've been shorter but I went and did some editing while adding on to it at the same time I was writing to make this long, anyway I sorry if the fight scenes weren't like how I usually do, but I wasn't in the mood to make them longer. Well I'm having slight trouble writing this event for the story so if you guys have anything to help me please leave it in the comments or leave me in my P.M. Until next time my until my name, Jaroberts251, signing out. Peace and stay tuned.**


	11. End of Preliminary! Time to Fight Team!

**Cabba's Adventures in Advance Academy and Beyond**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter eleven**

 **End of the Preliminary rounds! Time to fight Team Botama!**

* * *

 **Hey everyone it's Jaroberts251 here and I'm here to bring you the latest chapter of my story, "Cabba's Adventures in Advance Academy and Beyond," and in this chapter it'll be going be as you read it the title of Chapter, it'll be the end of the Preliminary will be ending but the question is, will Cabba and the other be able to advance to the next round or suffer defeat? To answer this question let's now move onto the story…**

* * *

"The winners that will be advancing to the Semi-finals are the Detainment Squad!" The referee announced.

The crowd cheered for the Detainment Squad as they take their leaves from the battlefield, while Team Namekian collected their beaten teammates and takes their leave as well. Meanwhile in the stands, Cabba stared in awe at what just happened in the match.

"Woah! The Detainment Squad just swept their opponents in less than 30 minutes," Cabba said.

"You shouldn't be too surprise Cabba, after all I did tell you they were strong," Hit replied.

"That's true, but I didn't expect them to be that strong as they completely swept their completion," Cabba stated.

"Well they aren't that strong, kid they're even stronger," Botama imputed.

"Huh? Seriously Botama?" Cabba asked.

Botama nodded, "Yeah they are, in fact, what we just witness is a fraction of they're power."

"Only a fraction? Man that means they're preliminary round was simply child play than actual competition," Cabba replied, "Do you guys think we'll get more of their power?"

"Choo-poo," ("My guess is that we'll see it in second round,") Magetta said.

"True. Magetta, but that depends on who's their opponents are or we'll just see another clean sweep like we just saw," Botama replied.

"Ah who cares if they swept their competition because all I know is that we'll be the ones to win this tournament so it doesn't what they throw at us, plus I hope they sweep their next round opponents to makes this whole tournament go by a lot faster," Caulifla said, leaning back in her seat.

"You're as impatient as ever Caulifla," said a voice from behind.

Every one of them expect for Hit were surprised by the strange outburst comment as they turned to see the voice belong to no one other than the school's helper, Frost.

"Frost, what are you doing here?" Caulifla asked.

"Well I do go to school here," Frost answered.

"No, I am sure what Caulifla meant is what are you doing over here, shouldn't you be with your group?" Cabba asked.

"Indeed, I should be, but I was hoping to have a little talk with you guys during the first match," Frost answered, then sighed, "But it seems that how short the match was I couldn't get here fast enough to do, so I guess I'll be going."

With that said, Frost began to make his exit and Cabba was the first to speak up.

"Frost wait," Cabba said.

Frost stopped in his tracks, "Yes Cabba."

"Exactly, what did you want to talk about?" Cabba asked.

"I wanted to talk about the Detainment Squad. I wanted to discuss some information that could help you defeat them," Frost answered.

"Help us beat them?" Cabba whispered.

"That's bullshit!" Caulifla stated.

"Huh? Caulifla?" Cabba surprised.

"We aren't falling for your tricks, afterall, you're our enemy in this tournament as well Frost," Caulifla said.

"Hey Caulifla, Frost isn't like that," Botama replied.

"Hehe, I don't blame her on not trusting me, afterall, it's exactly as she says, "I am the enemy," but we all have a common enemy, The Detainment Squad, so isn't there a saying, "the enemy of my enemy is my friend," then it's only natural that we help each other to takeout said enemy," Frost explained.

"Even so why discuss it with us and not with your own group or any other, besides why would you even consider The Detainment Squad as an enemy in the first place?" Caulifla asked.

"The Detainment Squad is an embarrassment to the academy! They only care about themselves with no respect for anyone or anything other than their quest for power and if they win this tournament it would be like giving them the permission to take over the academy," Frost stated.

"Yeah, yeah, we get that, you want to protect the school, but that doesn't explain why you wanted to talk with us instead of your own group?" Caulifla asked.

"Truthfully, I didn't want to encounter the Detainment Squad until the Tournament Finals because I was hoping they'd be weaken from their previous matches, but unfortunately fate isn't in my favor and if I make it pass the Preliminary match-up will be facing them in the Semi-finals and my team will tired from the upcoming match, while you see the Detainment Squad hasn't lost so much as a breath when they competed," Frost explained, "So the reason, I want to talk about them with you guys is because I believe if anyone is strong enough to beat them I believe it's you guys."

Caulifla opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get a word out the intercom came on,

"Everyone it's time for the second match of the Preliminary round match is about to begin, now calling Frost's Fighters and High-Class warriors to report to the battlefield," the announcer spoke.

"Hehe well looks like it's now time for my team to compete I guess we'll finish our conversation later," Frost said.

With that said, Frost walked left them as he proceeded to his own rejoin his group. Once he was gone the group turned to each other.

"So, what do you guys think about?" Cabba asked.

"What is there to think about, we are going to win this thing, and we're doing it all on our own," Caulifla replied.

"Huh?" Cabba asked.

"Look Cabba I joined this team because I believe that together we'll be able to crush our opponents and win the tournament," Caulifla replied.

"Yeah, but what about the Detainment Squad. We just watched them demolished their competition without so much as breaking a sweat, maybe with Frost help we'll be able to discover some witness that can help us beat them," Cabba reminded.

"Who cares what they did to they're first opponents since the preliminaries rounds are supposed to eliminate the weakest teams anyways and The Detainment Squad prove me right by taking out their opponents with complete ease," Caulifla replied, "Their first-round opponent may have been a breeze to them, but I do know that everything will be completely different when it is our turn to face them."

"Choo-poo Choo-poo Choo-poo," ("Caulifla is right, though I'm grateful that Frost is willing to offer us help and strategy will be useful, but how we improved during our training will be what we need to be showing when facing them.") Magetta stated.

"Maybe you guys are right, after all we been training really hard these last to three months just for this day and which mean we should be more than prepared to handle anyone in this tournament," Cabba replied, "Okay I won't let The Detainment Squad get me nervous anymore and I'll be prepared to fight them when it comes."

"That's the spirit kid, but before you think about fighting The Detainment Squad, you need to focus on beating our preliminary opponents first," Botama said.

"Oh yeah," Cabba sweatdropped.

"Yeah now have a seat because the next match is about to start," Caulifla said.

"R-right," Cabba agreed. Cabba took his seat as the intercom announced the second preliminary round match.

The second match in the preliminary round of Frost's Fighter vs. High-Class Warriors. Both teams met up down on the battlefield and not so long after their match began. The match was similar to the first match as each team send up one team member at a time. This match lasted up until the high-class warriors had 2 wins while Frost's Fighters had 3 wins given them the victory as they'll be advancing to the Semi-final. 30 minutes passed after the teams cleared of both teams, the tournament proceed to the third match of the round. The Bandits vs. F.D.F and this match-up was something you could compare to a battle of heroes vs. villains. During the match, the Bandits were being sneaky as they were using tricks to help them out cheat while F.D.F were fighting fair as they were fending off against their opponents' cheap tactics. Even though F.D.F fought really hard in the end victory went to The Bandits as they'll be advancing to the semi-finals after winning 3-to-2 battles.

Now it was time for fourth match of the preliminary round as both teams were arrived on the battlefield.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for our fourth and final match of the Team Tournament preliminary round!" The referee announced, "Here are our teams, Team Botama going up against The Saiyan Patrollers, now just like the previous matches theirs will be a one vs. one and to advance will be decided by which ever teams get 3 out of 5 falls. Now teams select your first fighter to represent your teams!"

The Saiyan Patrollers sent up their teammate, Shuto, while Cabba and his team were still discussing it.

"Alright guys, it's our time to fight so who wants to go first?" Cabba asked.

"I suggest that should go first, kid," Botama suggested.

"Huh? Me?" Cabba asked, confused.

"Well seeing as you're the most eager to participate, Magetta and I thought you would the one to start this is off for us off," Botama explained, "Plus I'm sure you can easily take this guy."

"Seriously?" Cabba asked.

"Choo-poo Choo-poo Choo-poo?" ("Excuse me, guys Cabba could probably handle Shuto, but how about Caulifla?") Magetta asked.

"Why did you ask?" Cabba asked.

("Choo-poo Choo-poo," ("Because she going up to fight him,") Magetta replied.

"Huh?" Cabba asked, confused. Cabba looked to see Caulifla walking towards Shuto, "Caulifla, what are you doing I thought I was going to fight first?"

Caulifla turn towards Cabba as she replied, "Oh no you're not because I've been watching for a long time and I'm tired of just watching and when I finally get a chance to get into action, I'm not letting you slide in and take this opportunity from me, if you want to fight then go after me!"

"Ehh okay I can wait, but are you sure you can take this guy?" Cabba asked.

"I can definitely take him because from what I'm sensing he isn't that strong, but sure that he just hiding it so if he has any tricks it won't be very sneaky," Caulifla replied.

"Alright, well I'm sure you will be awesome out there Caulifla," Cabba said.

"I know I am," Caulifla replied.

With that said, Caulifla turned around as she continued to walking to the platform. Caulifla met up with her opponent, Shuto, who stood across the battlefield.

"Hey Caulifla," Shuto said.

"Uh hey?" Caulifla replied, confused.

"It's nice to finally meet you, my name is Shuto Ito, and I have to say you look much lovely in person," Shuto complement.

Caulifla looked confused, "Um you do know that we're about to be fighting right, so you usually not supposed to be complementing your opponent."

"I know that, but I'll never get another opportunity to talk with you so I better use this time as long as I can," Shuto replied.

"Alright if you're going to talk then you better be good at fighting as you're good at talking because I came to fight not chit chat," Caulifla said.

"I really am and I'm prepared to show you my power throughout our battle," Shuto replied.

"Good," Caulifla said.

"Okay everyone, the Preliminary final match-up with The Saiyan Patrollers vs. Team Botama will begin!" The referee announced, "First battle will be Shuto Ito representing The Saiyan Patrollers taking on Caulifla representing Team Botama!"

Shuto got into his battle stance, while Caulifla was stretching out to loosen herself as she got into her own battle-stance.

"Match begins!"

Caulifla and Shuto quickly dashed at each other. Their fists collided and Shuto tried to go a swing kick, but Caulifla dodged it with ease as she responded with elbow to Shuto's stomach. Shuto blocked it at the last second catching Caulifla's elbow with his hand. Shuto then pushed Caulifla away from him. "Now take this!" In a instant, Shuto appeared in front of Caulifla, hitting her with an uppercut sending her into the air, and tried to slam her into the ground. Caulifla broke out of the attack as she grabbed Shuto's arm sending him crashing into the ground.

"Woah I was a little nervous about having Caulifla starting thing off at first… but she is doing great," Botama commented.

"It felt that way at first too, because I wasn't sure if her training was enough," Cabba admitted, "Now seeing her in action shows that it was exactly what she needed to get stronger, but I hope it doesn't go to her head causing her to stop training hard."

"Choo-poo Choo-poo," ("Oh I wouldn't think that something like this would cause Caulifla to want to stop training hard," Magetta replied.

"Huh?" Cabba said.

"Yeah if she were stop training now, she'll never get to hang out with her trainer and her prime target again," Botama replied.

Hearing that Cabba blushed, "H-H-How did you know I was her prime target?"

"Hit/Choo-poo (Hit)!" Botama and Magetta replied, simultaneously.

Cabba quickly turned his attention over to Hit, who had his eyes closed as he leaned against the wall with his arm closed. Cabba let out a sigh, 'Look like Hit is in his own mental rest so it wouldn't right to bother him.'

With that thought, Cabba turned around to continue watching Caulifla's fight.

Shuto crashed into the ground and Caulifla came flying toward him in attempt to punch, but Shuto rolled out of the way causing Caulifla's fist to hit the platform creating a small crater in the process.

"Huh?" He managed to dodge it," Caulifla said, surprised.

Caulifla then heard clapping and she looked to see Shuto, who was back on his feet as he was the one clapping.

"Excellent, this is exactly what I was expecting from the powerful and lovely, Caulifla," Shuto said.

"You keep complementing me and to be honest it really annoying me, now I sense that you're not using your full power so bring it out already or I'll end this right now!" Caulifla demanded.

Shuto nodded, "Ah so you've figured out my little secret, well I shouldn't be very surprised, after all you do have a talent for sensing if someone is really going all out or not," He said as praises Caulifla a bit more, "Anyway I'll shall now fulfill your request and show you my full power!"

With that said, Shuto started to charge up as he was engulfed in a bright milky way light, "Now you see Caulifla this is my full power!" Shuto stated.

"Really?" Caulifla asked.

"Hm I see that you are surprised, you must be impressed," Shuto said.

"I wouldn't say that," Caulifla replied, while in the back of her head she thought, 'You got to be kidding me this guy's power level is...'

"He is completely weak," Cabba said to himself.

"Huh? Cabba did you say something?" Botama asked.

"Yeah I did, it's about Caulifla's opponent, his power level isn't that high," Cabba replied.

"I sense it too, but hey that mean this is an easy point for our team," Botama said.

"True," Cabba replied, then looked up, "Hey guys, we're being watched."

"Duh, of course we are the whole planets are watching us," Botama said.

"I know that, but I'm talking about in the stands the Detainment Squad, they're watching right now," Cabba replied.

"Really?!" Botama asked, looking up to see the Detainment Squad was indeed watching them, "Woah that's a first, usually they never watch their competitors."

"I thought they would be that type of group so I'm curious to know why their watching us," Cabba said.

"Maybe they see that they've got some serious opponents this year and is checking us out," Botama replied.

"Botama I wouldn't doubt your statement, but I have other thoughts in mind," Cabba said to himself before turning back to the match.

"Now Caulifla, I'll now show you that I'm a much worth opponent that you truly deserve rather than that miserable teammate of yours, Cabba," Shuto said.

Hearing that Caulifla lowered her head, "A much worthy opponent than Cabba," Caulifla whispered.

Shuto started to charge at Caulifla at top speed, "I hope you're ready because here I come Caulifla!" He shouted.

"You say, you're a much worthy opponent," Caulifla whispered, annoyed as she clutches her fist, "But with this type of power... HOW DARE YOU COMPARE YOURSELF TO HIM!"

Approaching Caulifla, Shuto went for a jab, but he was completely caught off guard as Caulifla hits him in the chin with an uppercut sending high in the air. Caulifla vanished and reappeared above Shuto as she hits Shuto with several powerful strikes before grabbing him by the face slamming him into the platform making a big cloud of smoke arose.

The smoke cleared to reveal to Caulifla standing over a roughly beat and unconscious, Shuto.

Caulifla grunt, "Worthy opponent my foot."

"Ladies and gentlemen, it appears that Caulifla has render her opponent, Shuto, unconscious so I hereby declare that Caulifla the winner and the score is Team Botama: 1 point to Saiyan Patroller: 0," The referee announced.

Caulifla turned and walked off the platform back to her group.

"Nice job Caulifla, you were amazing," Cabba congrats.

"Hmph whatever," Caulifla grunted.

"What's wrong Caulifla, you won, why are you upset

"Why, why... I was tricked that guy was completely weak and a total waste of my time!" Caulifla replied, "I was expecting more of a challenge, but it wasn't anything like I thought it would be and if this is how our preliminary match is going to be then I'm leaving the rest of to you clowns!"

With that said, Caulifla walked passed Cabba as she headed over to take a sit by the wall. A sweatdrop formed on Cabba's head as he watched Caulifla's action, but he shook it off as he turned to Botama and Magetta.

"Okay you guys, hearing as Caulifla says that she is done with this round, so I volunteer to be the next one of us to compete next," Cabba said.

"Awesome kid, now get in there and show them you're the second strongest kid in our grade," Botama replied.

"Choo-poo, Choo-poo," ("Good luck Cabba, we're counting on you,") Magetta said.

Cabba smiled as he gave them a thumbs up before, he walked up on the platform, where he met up with the Saiyan Patroller's second fighter, Joben.

"Look at who I am facing the newbie," Joben said to Cabba.

"Eh it's nice to meet you my name is Cabba," Cabba greeted, bowing his head.

"Yeah whatever the name Joben, but you can me the grim reaper because I'm the one, who going to lead you to your end," Joben replied, sounding very cocky.

"I would actually like to see you try," Cabba said, showing a playful smirk.

"Oh, why you litt-" Joben started as he was interrupted.

"Alright, the second match will be, Cabba of Team Botama, versus Joben of The Saiyan Patroller!" The referee announced, "Now match begin!"

Joben let out a loud battle cry as he started charging towards Cabba, who simply stood there. As Joben continued to run, he jumped high into the air as he extended his hand out summoning a large mallet before coming down towards Cabba.

"Now newbie it's time for you to meet your end!" Joben shouted.

Joben ready his mallet as he fixing to smash Cabba with it, but Cabba saw what was happening and simply side-step out of the way causing Joben's mallet to hit the platform.

"You- you managed to dodge my attack like it was nothing," Joben said as he was shocked that Cabba was able to avoid his attack.

"Well it's a pretty big mallet maybe you don't have proper training with it," Cabba replied.

"No this is my trusty mallet, **The Sacred Avenger** , I've had this for a long time and done battle with multiple opponents using this mallet, so I know how to properly use it and you're the first to ever dodge my K.O. smash on the first attempt," Joben said.

"Hehe, I guess that makes your first miss," Cabba replied.

"Yeah it does, but don't be too happy just because I missed doesn't mean it's over," Joben warned.

"Great I was hoping it wasn't because that would be too easy a win for me," Cabba said.

Joben pick up his mallet and he charged at Cabba as he threw multiple strikes at him, but Cabba dodge each of his strikes thrown at him with ease.

'Hmm, well is definitely has a lot more experience than that Shuto guy that Caulifla fought, but his overall training is only focus on his strength,' Cabba thought.

Joben continued throwing his mallet at Cabba in attempt to hit him. But Joben's attacks were stopped as Cabba caught it with one hand.

"You caught it?" Joben asked.

Cabba then used his free hand as he hit Joben's hammer shattering it into multiple pieces.

"My **Sacred Avenger** you completely destroyed it," said a shocked Joben, who was now feeling up with rage, "H-h-how dare you? Now you're truly going to feel my wrath you damn newbie!"

With that Joben charged at Cabba in full rage, but Cabba vanished causing Joben to stop in his tracks. Joben looked around in search of Cabba.

"Hey where did you go?!" Joben asked, in anger.

Joben kept looking around for Cabba, but little did he know Cabba was right behind him only his ki to help follow Joben's movement allowing him to stay out of Joben's sight.

"Stop hiding you coward come on out and face m-" Joben was interrupted by a swift chop hitting him in the back of his neck.

The impact was so strong causing Joben fall unconscious as he dropped to the ground.

"Joben has been knocked unconscious by Cabba, so I hereby declare Cabba the winner and that gives Team Botama: 2 while The Saiyan Patroller: 0!" The referee announced.

Cabba walked back to the group as Botama and Magetta greeted him.

"That was awesome kid," Botama said, happily.

"Choo-poo," ("Nice job Cabba, you were amazing,") Magetta added.

"Thanks guys, but that battle was a little too easy for me because Joben mainly relied on his weapon and not his skill that lead to his own downfall," Cabba replied.

"Don't sweat it kid, the preliminary rounds are to identifying the teams, who actually prepared for the competition, and the teams, who just rushed to make a team to join the tournament," Botama said, "So trust me the next round will have even stronger opponents."

"Alright I trust you," Cabba replied.

"Okay now wish me luck you guys," Botama said.

"Good luck," Cabba said.

Botama walked up to the platform, while Cabba walked over to join Caulifla by the wall.

"Your match was quick as well I see?" Caulifla asked.

"Yeah it was," Cabba answered.

"That's really pathetic," Caulifla said, sounding annoyed.

"Hey what's wrong?" Cabba asked.

"The preliminary match was way too easy, I thought it would be more of a challenge," Caulifla said.

"Yeah me too, but Botama told me that the preliminaries match up are to separate the weakest from the strongest so the real battles won't start until the next round," Cabba replied.

"It better or you completely wasted my time asking me to be on your team and you'll owe me big time!" Caulifla said, annoyed.

"Hehe you're always so quick to anger when you aren't being challenged, Caulifla," Cabba chuckled.

"It's only because of you, I was already strong but with a newbie like you coming in and outshining me on the first day of school, I now found myself thriving to not to be left behind anymore so I need to fight strong opponents to ensure that I know how far I came in my training but no I'm still fighting weaklings," Caulifla explained.

'So, Caulifla is even more serious in her training than I pervious thought she was, with this type of motivation I do believe that Caulifla will be become one of the strongest warriors yet,' Cabba thought as he continued looking at Caulifla.

Caulifla noticed that Cabba was staring at her and a blush started to form across her face, "Uh why are you looking at me like that you baka," Caulifla asked.

"Huh?" Cabba asked, snapping out of his thought as he noticed he noticed was staring at Caulifla, "Oh I'm sorry Caulifla I guess that I got lost in my own train of thoughts at the moment."

"Whatever," Caulifla rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I wonder how Botama's match is go-" Cabba was interrupted.

"Poa of the Saiyan Patroller has forfeited the match which mean Botama is the winner!" The referee announced, "Which brings the score to Team Botama: 3 to The Saiyan Patroller: 0, so the final team of that'll be advancing to the second round is Team Botama!"

"Huh, it's over already?" Cabba asked, confused.

Botama came down from the platform as he had a cocky smirk on his face, "Hehe did you guys see, I completely demolish that guy," Botama said, laughing.

"How did you beat him that fast because I didn't get to see it?" Cabba asked.

"The guy tried rush me, but he didn't know of high durability ability and he kept launching punches at me so I wore him out and when it was my turn, I shoot him with a couple of my ki blast at him and I had him in a corner he forfeited," Botama explained, "Anyway, we're advancing to the next round aren't you guys excited?"

"Of course, we are now we only hope that our second round will be a lot more fulfilling than this was," Cabba said, then looking up to see that the Detainment Squad was no longer where they once were. 'Even if the second round aren't very hard, I feel that the finals will be the most troublesome match yet,' Cabba thought.

Botama was about to reply, but was interrupted by the announcer, "Well everyone that's is it for the preliminary rounds match, now here are the brackets for our Semi-final matches!"

" **Match 1:** **The Detainment Squad versus Frost's Fighter** "

" **Match 2: The Saiyan Bandits versus Team Botama** "

"The winners of those matches will advance to the Tournament Finals to determine the winners!" The announcer statement, "Now they'll be a 60-minute intermission before the Semi-Finals starts, so feel free to get up and stretch your legs, go to the bathroom, and do what you have to do to ensure you don't miss a moment of the next round matches!"

"Well it's break time, I'm going to get me a bite to eat, you guys want to join me," Botama said.

"Choo-poo," ("Okay Botama,")

"Sure, I can eat," Cabba replied.

"Whatever," Caulifla said.

Hit didn't speak, but they took his silence as a yes.

"Alright, let's go eat then," Botama stated.

With that said, the five teammates all went to the lunchroom to eat before their next round match.

 **End of Chapter eleven...**

* * *

 **Okay everybody, that's it for chapter eleven of my story, "Cabba's Adventures in Advance Academy and Beyond," and I know that this story is way past due for an update, but be glad I have managed to update this story before the year came to an end. I'll try to make the next update a lot more sooner than this one was, plus I got to finish this arc because I've got like eight chapter written down for future chapters so far and in order to publish them, I need to finish the School's Team Tournament arc. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this installment and if you have any ideas you want to share with me leave it in a review or P.M. me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Until next time my name, Jaroberts251, signing out. Peace and stay tuned.**


	12. Unlikely duo team-up

**Cabba's Adventures in Advance Academy and Beyond**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter twelve: Unlikely duo team-up**

 **Hey everyone, it's Jaroberts251 signing in, and I'm here to bring you guys the newest chapter of my story, "Cabba's Adventures in Advances and Beyond." In this chapter, well you can tell by reading the chapter title that an unlikely duo will team-up in this chapter. That's all the information you're going to be getting from me, anyway let's move on with the story...**

The 60-minutes intermission has come to the conclusion and the semi-final soon began immediately after.

It's started with the 1st match of the semi-finals The Detainment Squad versus The Frost's Fighter. The rules for their matches were set the same as for the preliminary matches, the first team to gain 3 out of 5 falls will advance to the score was The Detainment Squad: 2, while The Frost's Fighter: 2.

Now on the platform is Frost going against The Detainment Squad leader, Yuuto. The two appeared to be in the middle of hard-fought battle to gain victory for their teams.

Frost throws a punch at Yuuto. Yuuto dodges as he attempted a sweeping leg kick, but the Frost jumps up to dodges while hitting a back-flip creating separation between Yuuto and himself.

"Hehe, you thought you almost had me there didn't you, Yuuto-san?" Frost asked.

"No because you maybe the school helper, Frost, and that means you're very trusting of other, but that doesn't mean that you'll let your guard down during a fight, especially against a strong opponent," Yuuto said.

"True," Frost replied.

"You indeed have such superior strength Frost and that place high of above the rest in your class," Yuuto complemented, "Which is why I would like offer you a spot on the Detainment Squad," Yuuto offered.

"A position on the Detainment Squad?" Frost asked.

"Indeed, you're truly a worthy candidate for our group, I know that with someone like you would take us to a whole new level," Yuuto said.

Frost chuckled, "Hehe, I would like to thanks for the kind offer Yuuto, but The Detainment Squad is nothing but a group of thugs that managed to slip into this perfect academy and I will not tartness my good name by associating myself with the likes of you hoodlums."

"That's what you truly think of us, well then... you'll be shown no mercy!" Yuuto frowns. With that said, Yuuto began to getting angry as a bright reddish-yellow aura surrounded his body.

"Hm, it appears that I made him mad," Frost said.

Yuuto began charging towards Frost at high-speeds in an attempt to punch, but Frost blocked it with a punch of his own. Their fists connected and the two of vanished into thin air.

"How exciting! Ladies and gentleman, these two competitors are really putting forth an effort in this battle, who knows who is going to win this?" The referee announced.

"Both, Frost and Yuuto are totally put all they got into fighting one another, I'm quite amazed by their skills," Cabba said. Suddenly, Cabba felt a hand slap him a crossed the back of the head as he grabbed his head turning around to face Caulifla, "Aww Caulifla! What did you do that for?"

"Numskull, you're not supposed to let your opponents' skill to be impress especially, when you might have to go up against them after they finish the other one off," Caulifla stated.

"I know, but I can't help it. Seeing two powerful opponents fighting against get me excited that I can't help but be impressed by them." Cabba replied.

"Well you shouldn't because impress shows weakness, weakness gets eliminated from this tournament, and you're one of our strongest warriors other than me and Hit so I'll not allow you to be a weakness in our team, Got It!?" Caulifla said.

"I got it," Cabba agreed.

"Good, and that goes for the rest of you, knuckleheads as well I do not take kindly to weakness so shape-up," Caulifla stated.

Botama and Magetta nodded their heads in agreement and Hit simply sat in his seat with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

With those replied, Caulifla felt she didn't need to say anything else.

Returning to the battle, Frost and Yuuto continued to exchange strikes with each other throughout the sky. Frost tries go for a spinning heel kick, but Yuuto lift his left arms to block it and counters with punch in return. Frost vanished into process and Yuuto would look around trying to find him as Frost was completely gone from his sights.

"Behind you!" A voice proclaimed from somewhere behind.

Yuuto only had enough time to turn around before being hit in the face with Frost's knee. The Detainment Squad's leader was sent flying straight as he was heading toward the edge of the ring. He soon regained his composure; twisting air mid-air and landing right on the edge of platform right before he could've been lost by a ring-out.

"Woah that was close competitor, Yuuto, almost got eliminated by ring-out!" The referee announced.

Frost continued his offensive control by extending out one of his fingers as a purple energy sphere started to form. Seeing this Yuuto started to up his energy as he started to produce flames on both of his shoulders that spread down to his hands.

"Let's finished this! Injunction Slug!"

"Thermal Heat Strike!"

Frost launched his sphere and Yuuto launched a furious wave of heat in the shape of an X. Their attacks collided in middle as they fought for superiority over the other. However, Frost's attack engulphed Yuuto's attack into itself but that caused the Injunction Slug to explode causing a blinding light making everybody shield their eyes.

The lights demise down as everyone immediately turned to turn their attention back to the battle and what they saw surprised them. Looking at the platform, everyone saw Yuuto was still on the edge like he was before, but Frost was lying out of bounce on his back.

"..."

"Uh... Frost has been knocked of the ring! Yuuto wins and that means the Detainment Squad will be advancing to the Tournament Finals!"

"The Detainment Squad defeated Frost's team," Cabba stated.

"Duh of course the Detainment Squad won, they had Frost's team outpowered in the first place and the only one to have a decent fight against them was Frost the other two just got lucky," Caulifla replied

"Yeah plus Frost said it himself that his team probably wouldn't be able to defeat them," Cabba agreed, then placing a hand to his chin, "Now I'm definitely curious to see how we'll compare when it comes time for us to face off against The Detainment Squad!"

"It's right to be curious, but right now you'll need to focus on our match against the Saiyan Bandits," Botama said.

"The Saiyan Bandits?" Cabba asked, curiously.

"Choo-poo choo-poo choo-poo choo-poo," ("They are another group of delinquents that managed to get into the academy, but they aren't on the same level of strength as The Detainment Squad is, but they're devious none the less as you probably knew from watch their preliminary round, Cabba,") Magetta explained.

"Oh, anyone strong on their team?" Cabba asked.

"We're not completely sure about the whole team, but we know that the twins of their teams are pretty strong though," Botama answered.

"Twins?"

"Coralline & Bastion, they're fraternal twins and that just makes them more dangerous when it comes to a battle."

"Sounds a perfect pair of teammates for this tournament,"

"Yeah and I'm sure that it'll probably come to play sooner or later, let's get going because it's time for our match."

"Alright."

With that all the members of Team Botama got up from their seats as they headed down for their match.

"Okay everybody, it's time for our last match for the semi-finals of the Team Tournament. First team, they're a devious group of individuals and you don't know how they're going to act in this match, let's give it up for The Saiyan Bandits!

Vs. The group that has yet to show very much of their own powers, but you certainly can't count them out just yet because after their first round clean swept you can say that their prepared to fight. Team Botama!" The referee introduced both teams.

The crowed let out their cheers for both teams showing their excitement for the match.

"Now the teams will select their first member to compete," The referee instructed.

From the Saiyan Bandit, they sent up a Saiyan with short spiky hair, his armor resembles to that of the armor used by former Defense Force soldiers use to wear.

"The name is Kabocha, I'll be the one squashing whoever you sending from your team," He introduce himself.

"Alright, this one is strong I can tell! I'm taking this one!" Caulifla stated.

Magetta stepped up, "Choo-poo." ("No, I got it.")

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Caulifla asked.

"Appears that Magetta wants to compete this time," Botama said.

"What no I want to fight him because I was definitely screwed last time because my match was with a complete weakling," Caulifla complained.

"Come on Caulifla the point of being on a team is to know when to share the spotlight and you had your turn now let's Magetta give a go," Botama replied.

"Why should I, my last opponent was a weakling and now I get to battle an actual opponent, who even stronger and you're expecting me to stand aside," Caulifla said.

"Now now Cauliflower give our boy the chance to fight, besides if you stay back for the next match, you'll get some stronger opponents."

"A stronger opponent? Hmph fine but you better not screw up or else!"

"Choo-poo Choo-poo!" ("I understand Caulifla!")

Magetta walked pass Caulifla as he proceeds to hop up to the platform.

"Alrighty, it appears that the first round of this Semi-final match will be Kabocha vs. Magetta!" The referee stated, "Are both competitors ready?"

Magetta nodded

"Whatever," Kabocha stated.

"Now get ready..."

Kabocha started cracking his neck and knuckles.

"Get set..."

Magetta released steam from his head.

"Begin!"

Magetta started charging at Kabocha as he went for a punch, but Kabocha didn't need much effort as he side-step to avoid Magetta's attack. Magetta tries to go for another punch but Kabocha dodges it as easy as well, but that didn't stop Magetta, who soon started throwing a barrage of punches at Kabocha, but the saiyan was still dodging them with easy.

"Magetta is too slow, he not even touching Kabocha!" Caulifla yelled.

"His size puts him at a disadvantage making his attacks slow," Cabba explained.

Botama chuckled, "You guys are worried about the wrong thing right."

"Huh?"

"Just keep watching I can that Magetta is just getting started on this will all work out in the end."

Magetta throw one more punch, but Kabocha jumped back as he raised his hands firing a two ki blast at Magetta. Both blasts collided with Magetta causing explosion as a smoke cloud formed. Kabocha started to smirk, but the smoke cleared and his smirk turned into surprise. The smoke clear to reveal Magetta stood with not even a scratch on his body as he beating his chest like an ape, while releasing smoke from the pipe on the top of head.

Next, Magetta started heating as he fired a Volcano Explosion at Kabocha, but the Saiyan bandit dodge it. Just as he dodged it Magetta appeared next to him as he hit him with strong jab knocking Kabocha back.

"Awesome, nice shot Magetta!" Cabba cheered.

"Hehe, it I told you," Botama said, "Magetta's special skill is that his movements adjust when he builds up and release steam from his head."

Kabocha slide back, "Damnit, the hunk of junk actually hit me, I guess it I'll have to use our special trick."

With that said, Kabocha reached behind his back and pulled out a mysterious instrument.

"Alright, Magetta was it? I want you to come at me again," Kabocha encouraged.

Magetta didn't bother to hesitated at Kabocha's offer and started charging at him immediately. As he charged at Kabocha, Magetta tries to go for another punch but Kabocha pressed something on the instrument causing Magetta to miss his mark as he stumbles on his feet.

"Haha I got you know," Kabocha said.

Kabocha starts to go for a punch, but Magetta release stream from his tube. The pressure from the stream pushed Kabocha back a few feet from Magetta. The Saiyan caught himself as a frown formed one his face and sweat formed on his face.

'Damn, this big pile of scrap metal has better defense than I thought,' Kabocha thought. The Bandit warrior then looked to see Magetta picking himself back up as he started charging towards him, "Here he comes again!'

Magetta charged at Kabocha but with greater speed than he previously had used now he started sending more strikes at his opponent. Trying to dodge Magetta's attack, Kabocha appeared to having trouble keeping up with Magetta increase in speed.

'What the hell is with him it like he gets develop more as the match continues,' Kabocha thought.

"You now see what I mean by the improves as time goes by," Botama said.

"Definitely, Magetta is awesome with the type of ability he could keep himself going for a real long time which makes him very formidable to others," Cabba said, "I might want to face him in combat one of these days."

Caulifla rolled her eyes, "He alright, I'd face him too but it would be pointless though."

"Hehe, I guess I sold both of the Saiyans on fighting Magetta," Botama chuckled.

"Magetta maybe strong but he isn't without a simple weakness," Hit stated.

"Huh, a simply weakness?" Both Caulifla and Cabba asked.

"Tell them Botama," Hit instructed.

"Ehh… he weakness, it's nothing special plus it not just him it's his entire race suffers from it," Botama replied.

"What is it then?" Caulifla asked.

"Ugh, it's well done to his people tough on the outside that inside they're left soft on the inside," Botama replied.

"Wait so are you telling us?" Cabba asked.

Botama nodded.

"That sucks especially for someone as strong as Magetta," Cabba replied.

Caulifla looked at them in confusion as she quite understands what Botama had just explained. "Hey I'm kind of confused here isn't anyone going to fill me in on the situation?"

"Caulifla what Botama trying to explain to us is that Magetta's may can take a lot of heavy damage from physical attacks but they have very fragile emotions so something like an insult can take them down," Cabba explained.

"So, you're saying that our gigantic wide-up toy can go down by a simple thing such as an insult, how pathetic," Caulifla said.

"But the thing is Caulifla that nobody knows about the weakness, so they wouldn't be able to use it to against him," Botama replied.

"Well that's won't change anything because during a battle people an insult will usually come up out of nowhere and when it does Magetta will be completely helpless to defense," Caulifla said.

"True, but let's hope that Magetta end this before that," Botama replied.

Kabocha continued to trying to keep up with Magetta increase as he dodged one strike, but was caught with another knocking him back. He slipped back stopping himself at the edge of the ring.

"Woah, Kabocha was almost knocked out of the ring ladies and gentlemen, but the warrior managed to catch himself in at the edge!" The referee announced.

Kabocha growled, "This isn't going exactly how I planned now but I won't let this stop my special attack!"

The Saiyan warrior pulled out his instrument again and began charging his energy as a dark aura surrounded his instruments.

"Choir Symphony!"

With that said, Kabocha started to play his instruments and musical sheet music start to appear around him. The sheet music floated around Kabocha before he pointed towards Magetta signaling the notes to go after him. Following the instructions, the notes s scattered from Kabocha as headed towards Magetta, but Magetta saw them coming and started charging towards Kabocha.

"Hey is Magetta doing he running towards the attack," Cabba said.

"That tin can he should be dodging not taking it head on this won't end well," Caulifla sighed.

Magetta charged at Kabocha at full speed as he made impact with the energy music notes collided with the metal man as it created a large cloud of smoke.

Kabocha smirk thinking he achieved victory, suddenly Magetta came running through the smoke as he appeared to be completely unharmed.

"Huh, he actually survived?"

The Saiyan then tried to play his instrument again but Magetta let out a load of stream from his head with increased his speed to reach Kabocha in no time as he sent a strike that smashed Kabocha's instruments.

"My instruments!" Kabocha yelled, "You destroyed my instrument you piece of- "

Magetta blasted Kabocha with Lava Shot sending him flying out of the ring on the ground.

"Competitor Kabocha has been ring out by Magetta after an exciting battle," The referee announced.

The crowd cheered for Magetta.

"Woah, that's how you do it Magetta!" Botama cheered.

"Magetta did it, nice," Cabba said.

"Hmph, the tin-can got lucky but watch I handle the next one that's steps up," Caulifla said.

Magetta to the group as he was greeted by Botama and Cabba.

"That a boy, Magetta, that's how you show the others," Botama said

"Hey great work out there Magetta," Cabba added.

"Choo-poo choo-poo," (Thanks guys,") Magetta said.

"With Magetta's win that put us in the lead now we got to keep it up guys," Botama stated.

The referee announced, "Now it's time for the teams to select their next teammates to compete."

"Here I go!" Caulifla stated.

"Wait a minute, Caulifla remember we said that we have to take turns fighting," Botama replied.

"I did take turns, that's why I allowed Magetta to go ahead of me," Caulifla said.

"Yeah you did but now it is Hit turn to compete," Botama replied.

"Oh, come I hate waiting to fight!" Caulifla snapped.

"Now, now Caulifla be a team player," Botama replied. Botama turned around to face Hit, who appeared to lean against a wall with his eyes closed. "Yo Hit, you're up next!"

Hit simply shocked, "No thanks, let Caulifla take this one."

"If you say so," Botama said, "Caulifla, you got this round."

Caulifla punched her fists together as she smirked, "Great now I get to fight!"

With that said, Caulifla was filled energy as she rushed to the ring before jumping on to the platform.

"Alright, our first competitor for the second round is representing Team Botama, Caulifla!" The referee announced, "Now we just need a competitor from the other team and the match shall beg-."

"Hang on a min," a voice said.

The referee turned his head to see that it was a member from The Saiyan Bandits. "Huh, is there something wrong competitor, Pira?" The referee asked in confusion.

"No, there is no problem but do have a proposal," Pira said, "After a minute discussing it with my teammate, we came to the decision to send out two of our fighters to participate this round."

"Ehh? I don't think two against one is fair for Caulifla," The referee replied.

"I don't care I'll fight two of them the same time," Cauflia stated.

"Referee don't worry we'll allow Caulifla to choose one of her teammates to fight with along her and to up the stakes if either team wins this match the team will receive 2 points added to their scores," Pira prosper.

"An interesting offer from Pira, a two on two battle for 2 points, how will Team Botama respond to the offer?" The referee asked.

"That's a no brainer I'll take the challenge, but I still don't see why I need one of my teammates when I'm sure I can take on whoever you send at me," Caulifla said.

"She agreed, now it's official and to compete we choose the twins, Coralline and Bastion!"

With that said, two figures came from behind Pira as they jumped onto the platform. One figure appeared to be a girl, she had Caucasian skin with long brown hair that covered one eyes, she wore a purple tank top over a white t-shirt, and she had blue jean shorts.

"I'm Coralline!" The Girl said.

The next turned out to be a boy he was one-inch shorter than Coraline. He had spiky white hair, purple skin, he wore a blue vest over his purple shirt, black jeans, he had a pair of combo gloves, and a pair of googles on his head.

"They call me, Bastion!" The Boy said.

"Together we are the Twin of Catastrophe!" They replied.

Caulifla looked at the two in front of her and she sweatdropped, "Are you guys sure that you two are twins? You look nothing alike!"

"We're sure because we were born in the exact same pod at the exact same time on the same day," Bastion said.

"You ever heard of fraternal twins, well that what we are especially with Bastion taking his appears from our mother and me with our father," Coralline explained.

"Oh well that explains a lot," Caulifla replied.

"Now Caulifla, it's time for you to pick your partner to fight with so this battle can begin," The referee said.

"Yeah about that... I decided to fight these two on my own," Caulifla replied.

"Seriously, Caulifla, you can't want to try and fight both of the?" The referee asked.

"Definitely, I'm going to take on anyone, who steps into the ring with me and I could careless for any of the odds," Caulifla answered.

"Hehe, you hear that Sis, Caulifla really doesn't mind fighting the two of us at the same time," Bastion said.

"That should be expected especially after she is the 3rd strongest in her class, so she clearly trying to flex her muscles in front of the other two," Coralline replied.

A tic mark form on Caulifla's head. "Hey who are you calling 3rd strongest, I'm going to be the strongest in my class because I'm going to surpass both Cabba and Hit," Caulifla said in anger, "But before I go for those them I'm going to make quick work of you two, now let's go!"

"Hold a minute, Caulifla I told you that you're going to need a partner in order for this match to proceed," The referee repeated.

Caulifla groaned, "Why do I need a partner, they'll just slow me down, besides I can handle myself."

"Yeah why not allow her to fight by herself?" Bastion asked, "She says.

"Bastion! Stay out of it." Coralline said.

"Come on sis, Caulifla clearly said, 'She can take care of herself,' so why not let her prove it," Bastion suggested.

"No way I won't accept it. To ensure that this match is even for all of the competitors, so you'll need to comply to the rules or be forced to withdraw and have two of your teammates will have step up to fight," The referee stated.

"Well you're no fun," Bastion sighed.

Caulifla's fist tighten as she felt angry not being able to fight by herself.

"Man, it looks like Caulifla is getting angry about being told that she isn't able to fight," Cabba said.

"Duh, every fight that she has been in at the school had her against one or more opponents and no matter what she would always win which is why she the tough female in our class," Botama replied, "You trained with her for 3 months how you not figure that out?"

"During training, we would fight against each other but she would be glad to have Kale join in the training to try and double team me," Cabba explained. Cabba then looked at Caulifla as he shouted, "Hey Caulifla, you don't worry about fighting the twins!"

Caulifla looked at Cabba in confusion, "Huh?"

"You can seat this one out me and Botama will fight them," Cabba said.

"What we will!?" Botama asked.

"Yeah if Caulifla isn't comfortable with the situation, Magetta already having a battle, and Hit not wanting to compete. That only leaves the only duo available to compete is me and you," Cabba explained.

Botama sighed, "Yeah I guess you're right."

"No! I won't allow you guys to sideline me again," Caulifla interrupted.

"Caulifla, you can't complete unless you have a partner," Cabba said.

"Then…" Caulifla started, "…you can be my partner."

"Huh?" Cabba asked.

"I said you can be my partner!" Caulifla snapped.

"Who? Me?" Cabba said.

"Yes you," Caulifla replied, "And don't asked why I choose you let just say besides Hit you're my second option that won't slow me down so come on."

"Right," Cabba agreed.

Cabba ran up to the ring as he jumps on the platform and he stood side by side with Caulifla.

"Competitor Cabba you'll be fighting along the side of Caulifla?" The referee asked.

"I will," Cabba replied.

"Alright now representing Team Botama; Cabba and Caulifla, as they'll take on The Saiyan Bandits' Twins of Catastrophe, Coralline and Bastion!" The Referee announced, "Now Get Ready..."

The four competitions got into their battle stance.

"…Get Set…"

"Here they go," Botama said, turning to Magetta, "Do you think they've got a chance?"

"Choo-poo choo-poo," ("Caulifla choose Cabba, so she should be able to help them out,") Magetta said.

"GO!"

"Alright Caulifla let-" Cabba was cut off by Caulifla. Caulifla charged off ahead of Cabba and she began the attack.

She charged towards the twins at full force as she was ready to attack. The twins saw Caulifla coming 6and split to avoid Caulifla, Caulifla smiled and turned her attention to Coralline. Caulifla started throwing multiple punches at her. Coralline had her arms up blocked all of Caulifla punches.

"Caulifla, hang on I'm-," Cabba said.

"Don't forget about me!" Bastion interrupted.

Next, Cabba turned as he was dodged one a punch from Bastion. Cabba hit a backflip in air avoiding Bastion's attack. Landing on the ground, Cabba looked at Bastion and noticed there was something different about him. On Bastion hands were iron battle gloves with spike on the end of them.

"Battle gloves?" Cabba said.

"These are my special gloves, I inherit from dad," Bastion said, "Want to see what I inherited from my mom?" Bastion's hands emitted a purple flame as they surrounded his gloved. "This special technique is my Inferno Crusher, now let's get started."

Cabba got I to his battle stance and Bastion began charging at him.

Back with the girls, Caulifla was still throwing punches at Coralline.

"Come on you can't keep blocking forever," Caulifla replied.

"I know I'm just waiting for you to slip up," Coralline taunted.

"What! I'll show you a slip up!" Caulifla replied.

Caulifla throw another punch and a smirk appeared on Coralline and she uncovered her face to dodge the punch and she grabbed Caulifla's arm. The twin tosses the female Saiyan over her shoulder sending her flying and she wasn't done yet. Coralline lifted up her right arm and it started to glow baby blue and it wasn't long before a steel sword appeared in her hands, taking hold of it Coralline began charging at Caulifla. Caulifla hit a flip in the air as she caught herself landing on the ground, she turned around to barely avoid Coralline's strike.

"You're finally moving on the attack, well that was a lucky shot you almost had me right there," Caulifla said.

"I simply wasn't quick enough, but you're a strong Saiyan so I shouldn't expect anything less from you," Coralline replied, "But that means I'm going to have lots of fun."

With that said, the girls charged at each other. Coralline tried to jab Caulifla with her sword, but Caulifla dodged it and goes for a punch. The twin avoided it by ducking underneath it and tries stab Caulifla in the chest. Caulifla hits a back flip dodging the attack while creating separation between her and Coralline. Pulling her right hand back a red energy sphere started to appear in her hands.

"Crush Cannon!"

Multiple red ki sphere shot from her hand as they flew towards Coralline. The twins looked at the barrage her, she didn't have any look of concern for it as she lifted her sword and began to block/defend herself. When the ki blast came towards her Coralline slashes through some and deflect others. The attack ended and Coralline looked at Caulifla with a smirk on her face.

"That's the best you can do?" Coralline asked.

"Of course not," Caulifla said, "I just figured that if I create separation you won't be able to slash me with your sword."

"Oh really," Coralline said.

Coralline pushed a button on the bottom of her sword and her weapon started to change; the sword got longer as it broke into up separate pieces. Each piece that broke off had a thick piece of a cord keeping them all connected turning the sword into a whip.

"You were saying?" Coralline smirked.

"Whatever, but you still wouldn't be able to hit me with that thing," Caulifla said.

"We'll see about that," Coralline said.

"Inferno Strike!"

Bastion threw a punch at Cabba but the young Saiyan managed to dodge it barely getting scraped on his cheek by the flames of the gloves.

"Nice you dodge it, so you aren't as slow as I thought you'd be," Bastion said.

"Of course, I want to be strong but strength is nothing without speed to back you up," Cabba replied.

"Alright, that time I was going slow on you now let kick it into high gear," Bastion said. The twins started to charge at Cabba, "Firestorm volley!"

Bastion launched multiple strikes at Cabba, Cabba began dodging each strike with the up most focus as in order to prevent get hit as well as burnt by Bastion. The male twin throws another punch, but Cabba duck to dodge it as he placed a hand to Bastion's stomach blasting him with a ki blast sending him flying. Cabba flew up Cabba him. Cabba caught up Bastion and unleashed a barrage of strikes on to the twin. Bastion was unable to maneuver in air causing to hit every last that Cabba throw his way. Cabba finished his assault with spinning heel kick flinging Bastion to the other side of the ring.

With the girls, Coralline was trying to hit Caulifla with her whip but Caulifla was avoiding each attack.

"Can you do anything other than dodge?" Coralline asked.

Caulifla smirked, "You mean like this." The female Saiyan catching the cord of Coralline's weapon. "How this?"

"Perfect!"

Coralline yanked her whipped with her strength which caught Caulifla off guard sending her towards her opponent. Seeing Caulifla coming towards her, Coralline made her fist glow an icy blue.

"Sorbet trammel!"

Coralline then hit Caulifla with a punch to the face sent her falling to the ground. Coralline pushed a button her weapon turning it back into a sword and jumped back away from Caulifla. Caulifla started to arouse from the ground with a hand to her face groaning in pain.

"Damn that was one hell of a punch that you got right there I really felt that," Caulifla said.

"Thanks, I've been working hard on fighting with and without my weapon," Coralline replied, "But I hope you don't mind I left you a little present for you."

"A present?" asked a confused Caulifla.

"Yeah it should be on the cheek you're holding," Coralline said.

Caulifla remove her hand from her cheek and her eyes widen as she saw there was an aspect of ice on her cheek.

"Huh? What the hell is this?" Caulifla asked.

"It just a little technique I created, you see Reo isn't the only one who can use ice," Coralline stated, "This technique can encase my opponents in solid ice, it starts off slow but it grows a virus."

"Why you little-" Caulifla started.

"Hold up I wouldn't move so much if I were you, the attacks are based off the movements of my opponent," Coralline explained.

"Yeah right like I'm falling for that," Caulifla said. Caulifla took a step forward and it shocked her as noticed aspect of ice started to grow a bit. "Huh?"

"What did I tell you," Coralline stated.

Caulifla frowned, "Whatever all I have to do is just beat you before it can spread to my entire body."

With that said, Caulifla charged at Coralline at full speed, but the ice was expanding rapidly across her body slowing her down in process. Caulifla then went for a punch but before it could hit Caulifla fell to the ground. It appeared that her body was almost completely covered in a block of ice.

Coralline looked at the frozen female in superiority, "Well it appears that I for to mention that it was fast acting so the way you were just moving was the perfect amount speed required to make it spread quickly."

Caulifla frowned as she tried to break free of the ice.

"Don't even bother trying to escape this is the thick ice in the entire planet Sadala so it should impossible for you Saiyan to break free," Coralline said, "Now I should probably be finish you off or else you'll be killed by hypothermia."

The female twin raised up her sword in an attempt to finish off Caulifla, but before she could she heard a voice shout.

"Get away from her!"

Coralline turned towards the sound of the voice before she could react, she was hit with a punch that sent her flying away from Caulifla. Coralline went sliding across the platform before picking herself up as she looked to see who hit her and she looked to see it was Caulifla's partner, Cabba, who was currently kneeling at his frozen teammate.

'Wait isn't that male Saiyan, Cabba

"Don't worry Caulifla, you're going to be fine, I'm going to get you out there," He stated

"You shouldn't waste a moment of time dealing with that because it'll just be pointless," Coralline replied.

Cabba looked over to Coralline, who was just getting back on her feet wiping blood from her lips.

"I already told your partner that the ice she is keeping her captive is the thickest in the entire planet so it'll be impossible for Saiyan to break it," Coraline said.

"So, it's Sorbet ice," Cabba replied.

"Huh, I'm glad that you know then you would know that extreme heat like the one my brother produce can break and I can get him to free her but in order to so you'll have to forfeit the match," Coralline said, "This really is a big decision to make: forfeit the match to save your teammate but lose it for your other teammates or refuse and let your teammate to die from hypothermia. Seems pretty difficult choice."

"No really… thanks but no deal," Cabba answered.

Cabba's response caught Coralline off guard. "Huh?" Coralline asked.

"I refuse to surrender after Caulifla had picked me to be help partner, so I'll save her and we'll defeat you guys on my own," Cabba said.

Coralline sighed, "You Saiyan are some the most idiotic species I've ever met. Bastion!"

Her twin brother picked himself off the ground and flew over to her side.

"Yes sir!" Bastion said.

"It seems that we've got a pesky Saiyan that doesn't know when to quit, I think it time for us to show him of our twin magic," Coralline said.

Bastion cheered, "Yes sister Coralline I would really like that a lot."

The twins turned their attention towards Cabba, who immediately got into his battle stance. Coralline started the call.

"Get ready…"

"…set…"

"…Now!"

Coralline and Bastion started to rush towards Cabba at full speed. They both throw a punch but Cabba jumped back avoiding their attack.

"Not so fast!" Coralline said.

The twins jumped after Cabba. Cabba was high in the air as he looked to see twins were surrounding him with Bastion in the front of him while Coralline was behind him. Bastion and Coralline started to rushing Cabba as they would begin to send multiple strikes at Cabba. To ensure that Cabba wouldn't be able to counter their attacks they would mixes up their strikes like when Bastion threw a punch Coralline would send a kick. Deal with this is type of pressure Cabba would defend and counter the best of his abilities. Unfortunately, his best wasn't good enough as he was sent flying with a kick to face from Bastion and a punch to the gut from Coralline.

"We've got him on the ropes sis," said a cocky Bastion.

"Yep let's finish this already," Coralline replied.

Bastion nodded. Then the twins each raised a hand as they started to charge their energy. A large blue sphere appeared in Coralline's hand, while a purple sphere appeared in Bastion's hand.

"Alright you ready brother Bastion?" Coralline asked.

"Ready Sister Coralline!" Bastion replied.

"Now prepare yourself for our special attack, The Siamese Culverin!" They shouted.

They both throw their sphere at Cabba. Both of the spheres swirled in the air before combining with the other turning into an enormous sphere. Cabba managed to stop himself but that was only for a few minutes before being hit by the twins' special attack which exploded upon impact making him fall to the ground. Cabba liked on the ground as he suffered serious damage from the twins' attack. Coralline and Bastion landed on the ground as they looked at Cabba.

"Their down sis, should we finish them off?" Bastion asked.

Coralline shock her head, "No that wasn't our objective, these Saiyans weren't much of a challenge than I thought so let's go!"

"Fine," Bastion sighed.

Coralline and Bastion turned away as they started to walk away.

"Wait!" a voice said. The twins were surprised and they turned around to see Cabba was back to on his feet.

"Hmm, you're still standing I thought you we had you beat," Coralline said.

"Yeah you may have thought so, but I told you guys I was trusted to fight in this match so I can't allow myself to be beaten so easily," Cabba replied, getting into his fighting stance.

"So much pride for a warrior, who lacks the power I can respect that," Coralline said, then turned to Bastion, "Bastion he was your opponent first so I want to finish off!"

"I gotcha sis, I'll show Cabba what happens when you don't stay down when you're supposed to," Bastion smiled cracking his knuckles.

Bastion started making his way towards Cabba. The young Saiyan remained in his battle stance as he appeared to be unfazed by his opponent approach. Next, Bastion started to launched himself and with that Cabba decided to take drastic measures.

" **KAIO-KEN!"**

With that said, a forest green aura surrounded from Cabba's body as he dodges Bastion's attack with ease. Bastion turned around to get punched in his cheek which sent him sliding back.

"Why you little jerk!" Bastion yelled with a hand to cheek. Cabba raised a hand gesturing Bastion to come towards him. "Oh, haha I see you're trying to make a fool of me but I'll show you."

The male twin ran towards Cabba. He summoned his gloves and started throwing at multiple strikes Firestorm volley at the young Saiyan, but with the Kaio-ken boost it allowed Cabba to dodge with much more ease. Bastion continued to throw strikes until he threw a punch at Cabba's face but Cabba dodge it which left it an opening for Cabba to deliver a punch to Bastion's stomach. The strike caused Bastion to cough up spit but Cabba didn't let up as he followed with an uppercut to Bastion's chin then followed up multiple strikes.

'Oh, shit I forgot about his Kaio-Ken technique, it boosts your power,' Coralline thought, she starting gripping her weapons starting to unhinge it, 'It appears that I might have to help Bastion out.'

Cabba hits Bastion with a spinning heel kick sending him flying across the platform. The young Saiyan was about to follow, but he heard something and he quickly turned to dodge Coralline's whip. The female twin looked shocked that but she didn't let that stop her. Coralline began to fire whip slashes but Cabba dodged each of them as they came his way.

"You're Kaio-ken technique is very awesome in fact I could say that I'm kind of jealous but it can't last forever," Coralline stated. The female twin launches another whip slash at Cabba, unfortunately for her this time Cabba caught it with his left hand.

"Huh?"

Cabba smirked and with one strong tug he pulled the weapon away from Coralline.

"My weapon!" Coralline yelled.

"You should really keep a tighter grip on this thing or a lot of people will be able to pull it away really easy," Cabba said.

"Oh, you're going to pay nobody allow to touch my stuff without my permission!"

With that Coralline's hands started to glow blue and she began running at Cabba. Meanwhile Bastion was recovering from Cabba's attack prier.

"Damn that really hurt," He said rubbing his jaw. Bastion looked to see Cabba's back to him. 'His back is turned I can take advantage.'

Bastion summoned his gloves as he ignited the flames around and he dash towards Cabba's attention was still on Coralline, who was running towards him, but he sensed another energy coming towards him and looked through his peripheral to see Bastion coming towards him.

'It appears both twins are going to be fighting now I need to find a way to handle them both,' Cabba thought. He thought for a minute then and idea came to him, "I got it."

The twins continued to rush Cabba as they both went for a punch but suddenly Cabba vanished right before their eyes causing them to hit each instead.

"Hey you baka why you hitting me for!" Bastion yelled.

"You're the one to talk you hit me!" Coralline replied.

They started to get into each other face.

"Hey twins!" Cabba called.

"What?!"

"I know we're in the middle of a battle but I'm curious to know which of you is stronger than the others?" Cabba said.

The twins looked at Cabba. "What the hell why would you ask us that question right now of all times?" Coralline asked.

"Yeah that stupid besides you should know that I'm the strongest!" Bastion yelled.

Coralline turned to Bastion, "You say what now?"

"What? Shouldn't it be obvious after all everyone knows that fire beat ice," Bastion replied.

"Don't be ridiculous it not because it always a person special ability, it's how the person can use their abilities besides my ice is nearly impossible to break," Coralline said.

"Except my fire, you said it yourself," Bastion replied.

"When I said that I meant that our strengths were on the same level as each other," Coralline stated.

"Yeah yeah just admit it, I'm just stronger than you," Bastion replied.

"This is not the right time for your ego, if you think you're so strong why not prove it use your best fire attack and roast Cabba," Coralline ordered.

"No problem," Bastion agreed. Bastion turned his attention back towards Cabba, "Alright you Saiyan prepare to smell the scent of your own burnt flesh because you're about to become toast!"

With that a Dark Violet aura surrounded Bastion's body, he extended his arm out as a ball purple fire ball appeared in the palm of his hands.

"Tasted my flame, Orchid Conflagration!"

Bastion launched his attack and Cabba stood as he watched the attack head straight for him.

'Ok move in 1... 2… 3!' Cabba thought.

With that thought Cabba jumped up completely avoiding any contact with Bastion's attack.

"Huh, I missed," Bastion said.

The fire attack continued to go until it collided with Caulifla's ice block setting it a blaze.

"Oh shit!" Coraline shouted, "Bastion, you Baka! Look what you did!"

Caulifla's ice block started to melting rapidly as Caulifla began to awaken. Get the feeling back in her body, Caulifla started to get angry causing ice around her to vibrant before she broke out of it.

"DAMN IT!" Caulifla yelled.

"Crap I screwed up," Bastion said.

The male twin looked at the female Saiyan that his sister put on ice that he released by accident, he knew that this was going to be trouble for them.

"Hey Caulifla," Cabba said.

Caulifla looked to see Cabba coming towards her and she spoke, "Cabba?"

"Yeah it's me are you ok?" Cabba asked, placing a hand on Caulifla's head.

"Don't touch me! I've been ice for a couple of minutes, how do you think I feel," Caulifla said slapping Cabba's hand away. Caulifla looked over to see that the twins were still there. "They're still over there so you couldn't deal with them by yourself?"

"I was too busy trying to figure out how to save you to really go all out," Cabba replied.

"You shouldn't have been worried about my safety while in the middle of the battle because you could've cost us the match," Caulifla lectured, then get into her stance, "But then again I'm find of thankful because I get a shot to finish what I started with these bastards."

With that said, a burst of ki surrounded Caulifla's body and she charge at twins. Before they knew it Caulifla appeared behind Coraline. The female twin turned around into being hit by a powerful strike to her cheek sending her flying.

"That's for freezing me and almost giving me hypothermia!" Caulifla yelled.

"Sis!" Bastion said watching his sibling being sent flying. Bastion turned his attention to Caulfia in anger and ignited the flames of his gloves, "You're going to pay for that!"

"Oh, am I now?" Caulifla asked.

Bastion let out a loud shout as rushed towards Caulifla. He went for a punch but Caulifla dodge it as she hit him with punch to the gut. Caulifla continued the assault by grabbing onto Bastion's arm sending her shoulder slamming into the ground, finishing it off by stomping her foot into his chest repeatedly. Bastion cough up a large amount of spit as he shouted in pain.

Coraline caught herself as she hit a backflip landing on the ground with a hand to her cheek. "Damn she came back swinging harder!" She said. Next, the female twin summoned her sword before extending it into a whip, "If I can catch her in my whip again, I can put her back on ice."

"Not so fast!"

Hearing that voice, Coraline turned to see Cabba standing near her.

"Don't think that I'll allow you to sneak up on my teammate, your opponent is me now let's go," He said.

"Fine, I will put you ice first, then I'll put Caulifla on ice to secure the victory," Coraline replied.

"Easier said than done," Cabba stated.

With that said, Coraline lashed her whip at Cabba, but Cabba jumped out the way. Cabba lifted his right hand summon a ki sphere, he fired off two ki from his hand. Coraline crossed her arm in the shape of an 'X' in attempt to block them. The two-sphere crashed in front of Coraline creating a smoke screen.

'Damnit, he created a smokescreen so I won't be able to lash my whip at him,' Coraline thought, putting her arms down, 'But I won't let you get me like that.'

Coraline flew up in the air out the smoke and looked around to see Cabba was nowhere in sight. "Huh? Where did he goes?" She asked. The female twin turns around to get punched in the face by Cabba followed by a couple of strikes before delivering a kick sending her flying to the ground. Meanwhile, Caulifla now has Bastion in a headlock as she continues to assault him by punching the male twin in his stomach.

The female Saiyan punches Basion in the stomach causing him to let out a loud shout.

"Hey where's all that confident go, you were talk about making me pay for hitting your sister," Caulifla said. Caulifla was about to go for another punch when she sensed something coming towards her and looked up to see Coraline falling towards. "Speak of the devil, well look like you'll be lying next to her."

Caulifla grabbed Bastion's collar spinning him around real fast before throwing him towards Coraline. Both twins flew at each other as they made an impact sending them into the plateform.

The twins were lying in a large crater they made due their impact of their duo-impact as they both appeared to be suffering from damage.

"Hmm... Bastion," Coraline groaned.

"Sis," Bastion replied.

"We can't let this end like this," Coraline stated, "I think you know what we have to do."

Bastion nodded.

Picking themselves up, the twins looked at Caulifla and Cabba.

"So, you're still about get up I see, that's good because I'll be able to pummel you some more," Caulifla cracked her knuckles.

"We have to admit you two are the one of the few, whoever put us on the ropes like this," Coraline said.

"Especially for an unlikely duo such as yourselves," Bastion said.

"You may have got the better of us in our individual state but how would you fair against us in our complete form," The twin said, simultaneously.

"Their complete form?" Cabba and Caulifla asked themselves.

"Now Bastion!" Coraline yelled.

"Right Coraline!" Bastion agreed.

Both Coraline and Bastion stood back to back with one another as grabbed hold of their hands. Next, a light started to emit from both the twins. Coraline's light being a blue while Bastion's light was a purple. The lights swirled around the twins and their two figures began to become one individual. When the light went away there stood a tall figure that stood at 6'8" ft, long spiky white hair with brown highlights that was tied in a ponytail. The figure had light purple skin wearing a pair of googles on their head, they wore a white shirt over a purple tank-top, and a pair of black jeans.

"Coraline + Bastion = Corian!"

"Huh? What the hell happen to them!" Caulifla asked.

"It appears that they merged or should say fused in their body and minds into make one singular entity," Cabba answered.

The fusion started clappping, "Well done Cabba, you managed to get the basics of what stands before you."

"So, they fused that mean we only have to focus on one person," Caulifla stated.

"Wait Caulifla I don't think it'll be that easy, I'm sure there is a catch to transformation or they wouldn't have pulled this out," Cabba replied.

"Yeah yeah whatever I just know I got the first dibs," Caulifla said.

"Caulifla wait-" Cabba said as he was cut off by Caulifla charging towards Corian.

Caulifla rushed Corian delivering a powerful punch in between the eyes of its face. The young saiyan quickly showed an expression of concern when a smirk suddenly appeared across Corian's face.

"You should've listened to your teammate little girl," Corian said. The fusion grabbed Caulifla's wrist as it pulled her fist away from its face. "Or else you would've known that in this form I increase both of two power incredibly, now you'll be one of the few to experience this power."

Next, Corian punches Caulifla in the face repeated with its free hand. The fusion threw another punch, but Caulifla caught their fist and tried to force it back, but Corian overpowered her and strikes her again. Corian then hits Caulifla in her chest with her a knee. Caulifla let a loud scream coughing up spit.

"So arrogant person like yourself can feel pain after all, now this will make this all the more fun to make you suffer," Corian said.

"Corian!"

The fusion turned to see Cabba towards them with his Kaio-ken brighter than before. "Coming to the aid of your teammate, huh?" Corian asked.

"Let her go!" Cabba ordered.

"I was planning to save you for later Cabba but if you insist to get involve now, I can accept that," Corian said.

With that said, Corian threw a punch at Cabba but Cabba dodged it and a strong left hook to the side of the fusion's head. The left hook rocked the fusion causing it to let go of Caulifla's wrist making her fall right into Cabba's arms as he flew away from the enemy.

Arriving on the other side of the platform, Cabba placed Caulifla on her feet as he started to check up on him.

"Caulifla? Caulifla are you alright?" Cabba asked.

Caulifla groaned, "That douchebag really pack one hell of a punch."

"Can you still go on?" Cabba asked.

"Of course, ugh...I can," Caulifla answered, wincing in pain.

"I don't you know you still in pain."

"Cabba I'm fine."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud roar and they looked over to see that it was coming from Corian. The fusion was surrounded in a purple and blue light as it appears to be its energy. Next, Corian reached into its chest, pulling out a light pole that took the shape of a flail.

"It got its own weapon as well!" yelled a surprised Caulifla.

"I shouldn't be surprised because if fusing increased their power then combining their abilities or weapons shouldn't be difficult for them," Cabba stated.

"On the contrary Cabba, when I first was created, I hardly knew how to work my own body let alone what I was capable of, now I have control over my abilities and perform them without a second thought," Corian explained, "Now which one of you want be beaten with my flail."

"Now I definitely going to clobber this asshole," Caulifla said.

The female saiyan tried to stand on her own, but Cabba place a hand in front of her signaling her to stand down. "No Caulifla, you've sustained too much damage already I can't allow you to put yourself through any of this," Cabba said.

"Well you don't expect to take them on by yourself?" Caulifla asked.

"I have no choice we can't submit to defeat and I won't take the risk of letting you to fight anymore," Cabba said.

"You think I'm in worst shape just look at yourself you're at least have to be using a Kaio-Ken X3 just imagine the strain on your body," Caulifla pointed out.

"I'm actually using Kaioken X4, I'm just good at masking my pain," Cabba stated.

"What! That's insane you stated that power-up put a massive amount of stress on your body why would take it this far?"

"Stay here!"

Before Caulifla could respond, Cabba flew towards Corian at high speed. The fusion looked to see Cabba coming its way.

"Oh, so you're going to be the one to beaten by my flail," Corian smiled.

"Try your best," Cabba said.

With that said, Corian swung its flail at Cabba, but the young warrior dodged it and he replied with a right hook. The fusion slid back a few feet as it shook off Cabba's powerful punch, it looked up to see Cabba was flying them. Corian didn't want Cabba to get the drop on them and started charging towards the young saiyan.

Both competitors met in the center, Cabba threw a left hook to Corian but the fusion blocked it. Corian then swung its flail hitting Cabba in the chest. The young Saiyan was gritted his teeth as he wanted to let out a shout but he fought through the pain and took hold of the flail, pulling it out of his chest.

"You think it'll be that easy," Corian said.

The fusion pushed a button on the stick and the flail ejected sending it driving further into Cabba's chest sending him flying. Cabba flew across the platform with the flail still in his chest, he quickly grabbed the flail dislodging it from his chest and flew towards Corian.

"Oh no you don't!"

Corian quickly made its weapon vanish and lifted its left hand which glowed bright blue shooting a beam at Cabba, but he dodged it with ease. Next, Cabba went for a punch but the fusion ball a fist delivering crushing punch to the warrior knocking him down to floor. Cabba started to get up as it looked up to see Corian staring down at him.

"So, what are you waiting for you could finish me off if you want to," Cabba stated.

Corian smiled, "Come what would be the fun in that besides I want to finish you and your teammate at the same time so I'll make you suffer a little now you should start moving because this next attack will do a lot of damage." The twin's right arm started making to glow purple.

Cabba got up and started running to create some separation between him and Corian. The Saiyan kept moving until hit something, "Ouch, what in the name of Sada… huh an ice wall?!"

"You didn't think I would let my ice attack miss so easy, now would you?" Corian asked. The fusion proceeds to lift up it's right arm, "Now take this Blitz Depose!"

With that said, the fusion fired off an Imperial purple fire from its hand at Cabba, who had his back against the wall. The fire collided created a large cloud of smoke.

"CABBA!" Caulifla yelled.

"Hmm, I guess I over did that attack but whatever," Corian shrugged.

The smoke cloud to reveal a hole in the ice wall.

"Huh? I missed?!" Corian said, surprised.

"Just barely."

The fusion then turned around to be hit by a punch from Cabba. The punch made Corian stumble back but Cabba didn't let it up as he proceeded to deliver a barrage of attacks with fusion off still off guard.

While this was progressing, Caulifla was still watching from the sidelines as she was getting frustrated.

"Oh, that Cabba, he almost losing it like that. He may have got lucky but it won't continue and I can't just sit here and watch I need to get up," Caulifla said to herself. Next, the female Saiyan made it back to her feet as a red ki sphere started to form in her hand. "This might be able to help."

Meanwhile, Cabba had Corian's attention as his speed and power was enough to keep the fusion from regaining its balance. Cabba continue to assault when he heard a voice in the distance yell,

"Crusher Cannon!"

The young Saiyan quickly vanished as Corian was hit in with a barrage of red ki sphere.

"Aww! What the hell!" It said. The fusion then looked over to see Caulifla back on her feet, "Oh why you!"

Corian started to run towards Caulifla but Cabba intercepted them. "Don't forget about me," He stated.

The fusion then threw a punch at Cabba but Cabba countered with a punch of his own. Their fists collided and Corian try to go for another but Cabba jumped out the way. Corian was about to reach for Cabba but he was blasted with another barrage of ki blast from Caulifla.

"Damnit!"

Cabba kicked Corian in the head and Caulifla continued firing multiple ki blast as they appear to have the upper hand, but that didn't stay long as Corian was getting fed up.

"ENOUGH!" Corian shouted.

With that said, the fusion releases a massive burst of fire from its body vaporizing the ki blast before they could hit it and pushed Cabba back to Caulifla's side. Next, Corian flew high in the air as it lifted both its arms up with a blue ki sphere forming in its left and a purple ki sphere forming in its right. Corian brought the spheres together creating a massive sphere.

"I have just had about enough of this, I wanted to continue this for fun now I'm tried so and this will end it all my special attack, the Yin Yang Ovoid!" Corian yelled.

Corian continued to charge its energy into it sphere as it begins creating an aura of high temperature a heatwave as while low temperature of a blizzard.

"Ugh, Caulifla can you feel that?" Cabba asked, protecting himself from the energy.

"Yeah these twins can sure make one hell of a storm combining their abilities," Caulifla replied, trying to blocking the energy.

"No, I'm talking about their power it's incredible." Cabba stated.

"I knew you were, but got any ideas on how to defeat it?" Caulifla asked.

"Maybe one but it's a long shot, it'll require us to use all our ki," Cabba stated.

Caulifla was confused at Cabba's statement.

"By combining our energy into one duo attack we'll be able to propel their attack," Cabba explained, "Do you have any ki left?"

"Yeah, I maybe of got hurt but ki never really decrease, but what about you been overusing your ki as well putting your health in serious danger while in your Kaioken especially cranking it up to X4," Caulifla stated.

"Hehe, I only have less than a minute or two left in this state, but let's make it count," Cabba replied.

"Alright," Caulifla replied.

Cabba smiled, cupping his hand into the other and began charging a purple energy. Seeing this Caulifla lifted both of her arms up as she charged a red sphere in both hands.

"Apparently, you two still haven't learned, well never the less your defeat," Corian said. The fusion finished charging its attack, "NOW YOUR TIME IS UP!" Tossing it at Cabba and Cauliflla.

The two Saiyans looked at the sphere hurdling towards them at high speed.

"You ready, Caulifla because it's now or never," Cabba asked.

"Ready Cabba," Caulifla replied.

"Now GALICK GUN/CRUSHER CANNON COMBO!"

Cabba and Caulifla fired the individual attacks. Both blasts flew through combining with each creating a purple and red swirl as it collided with the Yin Yang Ovoid.

Both sides appeared to be at stalemate as neither were able to get the advantage of the other.

"Very impressive but I know you can't keep it up much longer," Corian said, added more pressure to its attack.

Little did they know that Corian was telling the truth as Cabba was losing his grip while his green aura was slowly diming away.

"Caulifla I-I can't keep up," Cabba said.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not letting you cost us the match like this so suck it up like a man and go beyond your limits to fight until the end!" Caulifla stated.

'She right I can't quit now I need to win this. We need to win this because our team is depending on us.' Cabba thought. "HAAAAAAA!" Cabba's aura burst back up as he added more power to his and Caulifla attack.

"Wait what!?" Corian yelled.

The Saiyan's ki blasted drove into the Yin Yang Ovoid creating a humongous explosion and everything was covered by a bright white.

Cabba's body began to slowly sir as he his eyes became lighter. His body felt tired, wore out, and heavy. Opening his eyes, Cabba recoiled as the light assaulted his eye leaving him stunned for a few seconds. Picking himself up, Cabba felt like going back to bed and not waking up for a whole month. He lied back down closing his eyes but right as he was about to return to his sleep...

His memory returned...

Cabba immediately widen his eyes he sat back up. He started panting as he tried to lifting his arms in his defensive stance but immediately regretted it as his winced in great pain.

"Ouch what the hell!" Cabba yelled. Cabba examined his arms to see both of his arms were in cast and found most the majority of his body in numerous bandages. "Huh? I'm covered in bandages so I have to be in the infirmary."

"Yo Cabba," a voice said.

The young Saiyan looked up to his friends; Botama, Megatta, and Hit, walking up to his bed.

"Guys! What happened with? Where Caulifla? Did we win or lose?" Cabba asked.

"Woah woah calm down Cabba everything is fine, don't get yourself a panic attack," Botama replied trying to calming Cabba down.

"But the match?" Cabba asked.

"Choo-poo choo-poo choo-poo choo-poo," ("You guys won, after that explosion it revealed to you and Caulifla keeping each other up while the twins were split up from their fusion and lying in separate craters,") Magetta said.

"Yes you two look adorable holding each other," Botama said.

"Not the right for those jokes Botama," Cabba frowned.

"I know I know just couldn't help myself," Botama said

"Okay but where's Caulifla?" Cabba asked.

"She is getting treated for her injuries because out of both of you, you were the one with the most damage," Botama said.

"That's a relief, but I still have a question will Caulifla and I still be able to compete after all that's happened?" Cabba asked.

"Don't worry about it due to the explosion it also cause the ring platform to be damaged now it'll take them tomorrow to fix so you'll two plenty of time to recover," Hit explained.

"Yeah especially how long you two will take in the Academy's healing chambers," Botama added.

"A healing chambers? Couldn't I heal faster if I eat a Senzu Bean?" Cabba suggested.

"Choo-poo choo-poo," ("We told them that but they didn't want to risk it,") Magetta replied.

"Alright," Cabba sighed. Cabba sat back in bed, "Well all in all those twins, Coralline and Bastion, they were no joke like you guys said so I mean I would've I lost if Caulifla didn't help me and they were just the semi-finals just imagine what tomorrow will be like."

"Yeah welp we'll let you rest before they put you in the healing chambers, seeya Cabba," Botama said.

"Choo-poo," ("Rest easy Cabba,") Magetta said.

Hit just raised his right hand.

"Bye guys," Cabba replied.

That said, the three of the walked out the leaving with Cabba to rest.

Meanwhile in a dark area, the Saiyan Bandits were having a discussion.

"We lost! We lost! How could this have happen?!" Pira yelled at his teammates.

"Uh-" The twins started

"That was a rhetorical question, why we lost is the proper question because they no way you two were suppose to lose," Pira yelled at the twins.

"Pira I can explain it was clearly Bastion fault," Coralline stated.

"What! There's no way I screwed up were the screw up," Bastion replied.

"Did I ask for an excuse," Pira stated, "Let's just hope you the boss doesn't punish us for this."

"You two really screwed up," Kabocha chuckled.

"Weren't you the one to lose first," The twins replied.

Kabocha got into the twin faces as he exchange angry stares.

"I see there's that you bandits are having some controversy," a voice said.

All the members turned their attention to see none other than Frost standing in the doorway.

"Frost!" Kabocha and the twins yelled.

"Boss what are you doing here?" Pira asked.

"I came to check to see why your team couldn't do the job I order you to do," Frost said.

"Look I'm sor-" Pira started but interrupted by being shot with a laser through the shoulder.

"Pira!" His teammates shouted.

"I didn't ask for that," Frost replied, "I ordered you and your team to take out Hit's team so you can be the ones to make it to the finals and when I order something I expect results."

Pira fell to the floor caressing his injured shoulder. "Yes, boss I understand. I promise that's my last mistake."

"It better be," Frost said, "Now I'll take my leave."

Frost turned around leaving the room leaving the others to attend to their teammates injuries. As Frost was leaving he stopped as he sensed a familiar presences.

"I know you're there, if you think what I did to Pira was unreasonable just imagine what I'll do to you and your whole team if you fail me and lose in the finals, Yuuto!" Frost stated.

The Universe Prince continued walking as behind a corner did revealed to be the leader of the Detainment Sqaud.

"Yes, Lord Frost," Yuuto said to himself.

 **End of Chapter 12**

 **Well guys, that's it for Chapter 12 of my story, "Cabba's Adventure in Advance Academy and Beyond," and I know it been a long time since I last update and for the I apologize but I've been having trouble with ideas as well as procrastinating this chapter. If you're wondering about the twins, well they are a copy of some of my other ocs from another story I'm cowriting with my friend, ShunBenitoite, so I made them as a shoutout that story. Anyway if you ever want to contact me please join my discord, Link to my Discord - /JpqUE3d. So R &R, until next time my name is Jaroberts251, signing out, peace.**


End file.
